Toph's Older Sister
by raven716
Summary: The life of being Toph's older sister. Having not seen one another in years, both on separate but still same paths. Can things be patched up between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Name:Avani Bei Fong

Age:15

Height:5'6

Family:Toph(sister) Poppy(step-mom) Lao Bong(father)

Bender:Earth/Fire

Personality:adventurous,independent,head strong,rush into things(toph takes after you),

Weapon(s):iron fans and earth shrukins that you make

Status:Ranger(Since you know your way around)

Boyfriend:jet

Appearance: Avani has light brown hair in a bob style with long bangs in the front, with an orange headband she is dressed in a slightly loose ninja style outfit for female. She has golden eyes due to her fire nation side.

Traveling Companion:

Name:Redwood

Age:4

Height:7'10

Species:saber-tooth Moose Lion

Personality:loyal

Abilities:super strong and fast

Life History:you are Toph's older sister,you are her half sister your mother was a fire bender though your father didn't know,she later died and he remarried,you like having a new little sister, you ran away from your family for a reason you only know you left toph when she only 8 and you where only 11,you knew all along that she was a cable person but your parents never saw it that way,you loved her very much and she loved got most of her habits from you,you meet up with redwood after you left you house,you learned how to earth bend too,you became a master at it like your sister,you've been to different parts of the nations,sometimes you like stir up trouble with the fire nation,you even went to Kyoshi island and learned their ways of fighting you learned other things too,you even learned about herbs through the herbalist,you even became a freedom fighter for awhile,with redwood he is very loyal to you he helps you on your learned how to fire bend on your own which was when you where 13 you don't use it much you like to earth bend with your fire bending there is something that makes you different from the others that you found out when you where 8 and didn't understand until you where older and it happened again.

with toph after you left she didn't understand why you did,all that you left to her was a silk green ribbon that she keeps hidden away that was favorite hair use to be long but it has been cut short(you see how your outfit looks that how long your hair was)

Where you will start:you that episode you start in is the cave of two lovers,you will first meet with Zuko and Iroh,how you meet them after Iroh eats that flower that makes him sick in middle of the forest and after they leave song's place they are lost in the woods when you find them.


	2. Chapter 2

You look down from Redwood backs at these two guys who where in the deep part of the forest no one said anything it was like you guys where having a staring contest,you knew that the one with the scar looked very failmier to you and as did the old man,the boy with the scar look like he was about to fight or ready to.  
>"So...what are you guys doing a place like this"you asked them<br>"No reason what are you doing here"boy with the scar  
>"First off i have no reason to be anywhere just traveling through but it seems like your lost"you jump down off of redwood and pat him then look back over at the two guys"you don't seem to be from around here"<br>there was a little pause"we're travelers too"boy with the scar you knew he was lying"yes yes you are"you tell him  
>"So tell us what is your business here"boy<br>"Whoa aren't we fired up"you tell him he looks at you,you sigh"look i know way around anywhere do you guys want me to you know help you"you asked  
>"Does it look like we need your help"boy with a scar snaps at you<br>Redwood steps forward to him and growls he turns his stance on him"Redwood doesn't like loud things sometimes"you pat him"Look if you don't want me to help you then fine I won't"you earthbend your way up to the back of Redwood back and get on"I was just trying to help but fine whatever I have better things to do"  
>The older guy had watched you earthbend he pulls the other boy down and whispers in his ear"Zuko she's and earthbender"<br>"Yeah and so"Zuko  
>"Well if she's and earthbender then maybe she can help you know through the earth kingdom"older guy<br>"I'm not following"Zuko  
>The older guys pushes out the way"wait don't go please"he calls after you before you left,you look back at him"We would like it if you could help us we are really nothing but need travelers or refuges and it be so kind if you could help us"<br>You look down at this guy,and smile at them"Sure I wouldn't mind helping you guys"you get off redwood and earth bend down to the ground,and walk over to them,you throw out your hand"hi the name is Avani Bei Fong or you can call me The Ranger that's what ever one else does in the earth kingdom and you too are"  
>"Are names are Lee and Mushi"Zuko lies<br>"You're lying"you tell them  
>"What...what no we're not"Zuko yells at you<br>"Yes you are I can tell"you tell him"I know who both are"you dig into your pouch and pull out a piece of paper with their picture on it"You're Zuko Prince of the fire nation and your Iroh the ummmm"  
>"General"Iroh tells you,Zuko elbows him"Owwww"they look back at you,you put the paper away<br>"Ok what do you want"Zuko asked you ready to fight  
>You look at him"Is he always like this"you asked Iroh<br>"At times yes"Iroh  
>"Look I don't want anything alright I can see that you both are travelers and refuges and that the fire nation is looking for you, and me personal I don't give a lick if need some help with something that's what i do i help people i do not care what nation your from or if your being hunted down alright"you tell them<br>Zuko didn't believe you,Iroh just looked at you"thank you for kindness"Iroh told you  
>"W-what uncle your not just going to trust are you"Zuko asked him<br>"We really don't have much of choice right now we're lost deep in the forest and look we are saved by beautiful young lady who happens to know her way around and plus she has saber-tooth moose lion"Iroh looks at Redwood"So just think if she can help us then that would be great"he smiles at his nephew  
>"So then"you flip back over to redwood and earthbend some steps to back on top of him"Come on up"<br>Iroh was walking to you when Zuko stopped him"Are you crazy just look at the size of that thing, we are just fine right?"he looks at Iroh  
>Iroh looks at his nephew then at his transportation"Yes it does seem big but I get cramped riding in the back all the time and there seems to be alot of room up there"Iroh walks to Redwood"are you coming"he asked Zuko<br>"I'll take my chance"Zuko  
>"Alright then"Iroh he goes up the stairs and gets on the back of Redwood.<br>You look down at Zuko"He's not coming"you asked  
>"Not at the moment"Iroh<br>"Just hope he can keep up"you look down at him shrug your shoulders"Qu*it means go in Chinese it pronounced qui*"Redwood runs off,Zuko follow on his ostrich horse,you look down over your shoulder to make sure that Zuko was following he was but he was really far"I should have Redwood just walk wan liao Redwood"you tell him,starts to slow down and then comes to a stop,you look over your shoulder looking for Zuko,you and Iroh waited about 8 minutes for him to show up  
>"ah there you are Zuko"Iroh"had me worried for a minute there"<br>Zuko went past grumbling under his breath"are you sure that you don't want to come up here its very nice"Iroh asked  
>"I'm fine"Zuko<br>"Ok then I don't care really"you roll your eyes"redwood slower ok"you tell him,he huffs out but starts to walk,Zuko just had little bit of trouble keeping up but at least this time he was in eye distant.  
>A <em>little Toph was running down the hallway of her home she trips but gets back"Avani, Avani where are you"she calls you your name"Avani"<br>some one grabs or stops her from running she gets out of their grasp and swings just screaming alittle bit"Toph dear calm down"it was the sound of her father's voice,she stops"Where is Avani where is she i found this her favorite ribbon this morning by my bed where is she"she asked her parents.  
>There was silence"Well, where is she"she demanded again yelling<br>"Toph dear your sister she ummmmm left some time late at night or early in the morning"her father tells her"Toph your sister she's gone she left"  
>Hearing those words sent a heart trobing pain through"S-she left"Toph asked herself quietly"B-but why why did she leave"she asked her parents"Why did she leave me? Why did she leave me me!?"Toph screamed she fell down on her knees and hands letting a few tears come down her face<br>_With and older Toph she was having the same dream that she had ever since you left she rolled onto her other side in the bed grabbing on to the ribbon that you left her"why did you leave Avani?"


	3. Chapter 3

You three had to come to a stop so you set up camp buy earthbending some tents for each of you, Iroh went to go and get some wood and he started a fire,Zuko on the other hand went to go and get some food,it had been 15 minutes since he was gone you went to go find him,when you did he was in the river and he was mad,you laughed at this he looked and saw you

"It'ts not funny"he tells you,you help him out

"Haha I'm sorry...wait no I'm not hahaha"you keep laughing at him

"Are you done yet"he asked you

"Wait wait...ok ok I'm good so where you trying to fish or where they fishing for you"you asked look at him

"It's not that easy"he told you

"I'm shocked that someone a prince no like can not fish"you tell him

"Like you can do better"he hissed at you

"Watch"you,you get into a stance and stomp on the ground causing it shake under the water next thing a fish flys out the water and catch it"see"you smile at him,you do it a couple of more times until you had enough,you made an earth bowl to put the fish in and told zZuko to take it back to camp while you go and get some herbs,he mumbles a little but does as you say,you come back to the campsite Iroh had already started to cook the fish,you came back with some herbs and some water,you take out some of the herbs and start to grind them up and make other mini earth bowl and put the water in there with the herbs you place it over the fire

"What are you doing"Zuko asked you

"Tea"you tell him

Iroh light up with that word"tea mmmmmm smells good"Iroh

You laugh at this"yes thank you"you tell him"the fish smells good"

"Thank you"Iroh"Avani i was just wondering what are you doing on your own"

You where quiet for a minute"i left my home along time ago"you tell them

"Really why"Iroh

"I had no choice but to leave i decided to leave"you tell them

"What you didn't like it there"Zuko asked

"I-it was alright i suppose"you shift a little the tea was done you pour some for Iroh and give some to Zuko and then yourself,you take a sip

"This is really good"Iroh smiles at you

"Thank you anyway we're I'm from my family is the richest in the whole earth kingdom"you tell them

"And you ran away from that to this"Zuko looks around

"Yeah I did and I'm glad that I did too I have no regrets of doing so"you tell them"i was able to travel the world and see different things I came to like it i learned so many different things as well"

You pick at the fire and then look up at the them"so what about you two"you asked

"What is there to know we're wanted by the fire nation"Zuko

"I know that i mean what else"you ask

"We've just been going from place to place thats all run into some old friends"iroh

"Fire lord Zuko"you said out loud

"What that suppose to mean"zuko

You look at him"nothing...the fish is done"you reach in and take yours out redwall growls"oh you big baby"you take other one and toss it to him he catchs it and eats it"thats not going to last him when we get into town i'm going to have to go shopping"

"Where did you find such a wonderful beast"iroh

"A few months after i left home he's still a baby"you tell them

"That thing is a baby"zuko looked at redwood

"Yeah he's my most loyla one i can trust"you tell him"so where did you get that scar from"

He goes quiet and looks away,"you'll have to excuse him...its something he doesn't like to talk about"iroh

"Oh...don't feel bad zuko your not the only with a bad scar"you tell him

He gets up"i'm going to bed"and walks away to his tent

Iroh sighs"i really worry about him"he tells you

"I stop doing that along time ago"you tell him

"You don't have something that you worry about"iroh

"I have redwood and that's all"you tell him

He takes a sip of his tea"you know its good to worry about others too"iroh

"I know that...tsk what about you huh"you asked him

"I worry about a lot of things even the smallest things"iroh

"H can see but i think you worry more about tea than anything"you tell him

He looks at you then starts to laugh,you smile at this and get up looking around"you can go to sleep I'll stay up and watch ok"you tell him

"I don't mind staying up with you or you can go and get some rest you've done so much for us"iroh tells you

"I would but what type of person would i be if didn't treat you both like royalty"you tell him"besides I'm use to it"

"I don't mind staying up you are a very nice person to talk too"iroh

You shrug your shoulders and sit back down"alright then"you play with the fire some more"so what do you want to talk about"

The next morning came you woke up Zuko by shaking where he was laying which of course got him mad at you"wake up we're leaving"you tell him

"What happen to treating up like royalty"he grumbled

"Oh i thought you where sleeping I meant that for your uncle come on lazy"you tell him,you get rid of the tents that you made for them to sleep in Iroh tried to stay up with you but he wasn't able to

"Ok so where do we go to next"Iroh asked

You take out a map and look at it"we're right here so we have to a few ways until we get to the next village I would say it could take about a few hours on foot but not by foot just about 2 hours so lets go"you put the map away,you make stairs for you and Iroh to get on the back of Redwood who was up and ready"zuko you sure"you asked him once again

"I'm fine"he tells you,he hits his ortisach horse and rides ahead of you both you sigh"I've meet someone like him...wait yes i have"you tell redwood to follow but at a slow pace,you where able to keep up with him which really wasn't so hard,you look down at Zuko and a smile comes to your face"here"you motion for iroh to come up front

"What are you doing"he asked watching as you stood up on top of Redwood,you almost lost balance"avani you shouldn't that"

"Don't worry I'm a pro he watch"you run to the front of redwood and jump the top off him and landed right behind zuko which scared him you laughed at this"keep going"you yell"yahooooooo"

"Are you crazy"he yelled at you

You laugh at this"please not even close to that word"you tell him"keep going"you yell at him

Iroh saw this and laughed at this,you then decided to stand on the back of the orsticah horse you had to use Zuko for some support"hey what they get down"he yells at you

"Hahaha have some fun"you tell him,you balance very well on its back"Now this is life now lets see if u can ride on your shoulders"you tell Zuko

"Don't even think abou-"Zuko

"To late"you got on his shoulders you look ahead and just laughed at this,Iroh laughed with you,zuko didn't find it funny

You keep it up for a few more seconds and got off you punched him"come on laugh"you tell him

"I'm not an animal"he yells at you

"Well with that attitude you might be"you tell him with a smile

You stayed on with him until you guys came to the village once there you get off as does zuko he pushes past you"touchy"you tell him

You help iroh down off of redwood who growls"Yeah i know you're really hungry"you pet him"I'm going to have to go shopping for somethings alright can you guys watch Redwood for me"you asked them

"I would love to watch Redwood"Iroh pushes Zuko to you"why don't you take zuko with you he needs to get out and some fun"

"Uncle"zuko growls

"Come you can help carry"you grab and pull him away

In town you where looking at different places and shops trying to see what you needed to get,with your family crest you where able to get things for free and others for half price you come out a store zuko was standing outside with his little hat on,you place the supplies in the earth bowl that you made"there"you tell him

"Are we done"he asked

You look up at him"grumpy and to tell yes we are ok we can go back"you start to earthbend you bowl

"I don't understand why would you leave your family if people here give you stuff for free"zuko

"And I don't understand why I really don't care"you tell him"i have my reasons like you have your own and everyone else does"

"But your from the richest family in the earth kingdom"zuko

"I needed to get out"you tell him a lie"i felt so sheltered"

"I would take that any day"zuko"so why are you helping us even though you know who we are"

"Because i just do i like to i'm going to help you guys as long as it takes ok alright"

"..."Zuko

"That's you this is me"you"hold on"you stop

"What"zuko

You run into other store,and come out"what did you get"he asked

"This"you open your palm and it had a green ribbon you go over and tie it around his wrist

"What is this for"he asked

"So I don't loose you"you tell him"plus ribbons are something that i like lets go"

You both make it back to iroh who was rest when he saw you guys coming he got up"your back and look what you bought that should be enough."

Redwood bends down so you could put the stuff in his carrying pouch,you then gave him some food"here"you tie a other ribbon around Iroh he looks at it.

"It's lovely but whats it for"iroh asked

You laugh at this"can't you just take it without asking something"you tell him and look at zuko

"Thank you"iroh he bows to you,you do the same

"Redwood is almost done then we can go"you tell them

It took redwood about a few more minutes and when he was done you guys left"hey do you mind if i go to this one village but you both are going to have to stay out of sight i have to into this village by myself"you asked Iroh

"Sure we don't mind"Iroh

"Great"you tell him,you looking ahead you glanced at the ribbons that you gave them both a image of your sister came to your mind,zuko who below you guys felt someone watching him he looked up and saw you looking down at something in your hand,you look up and notice him looking at you he quickly turned his head you give him a questionable look and put what you where looking at away.

Toph was walking around the grounds of her home there where guards everywhere to which she didn't like how much she took after you,after having that dream she never told anyone,she takes out the green ribbon that you gave you she runs her fingers through it she looks up at the sky since she could not see like others she remember how your steps looked she could hear you and her laughing about something funny,her grip tightens more on the ribbon"Toph Toph"a guard calls her name she quickly puts the ribbon away and turns around,she could hear and see them come running over"there you toph you shouldn't be out here like this come lets get you back inside"the guard leads her away


	4. Chapter 4

It took you two days before you reached the village that you needed to go to by yourself,you had set up camp miles away from the village it was early day time you make a forest for you guys your time spent with Zuko and Iroh it was good you and iroh hit it off just fine you both loved to have tea you both would sometime spend time talking about different types of tea with you and zuko you would do things to him to which would get under his skin but at times he was ok with you.

"so why are you going down to this whats the name of the village"zuko asked

"Its called Gaoling"you tell him looking as far as you even though you couldn't see the village

"So why do you have to go there"zuko asked you

You make an earth tent around you for a few minutes then take it down you had changed clothes you had changed into something else it was a nicely light green short kimono that went up to your knees with flat sandles you take out your headband"I have some things that I have to do I'll be back late tonight alright feed redwood ok there should be somethings in there for you to eat ok"you tell them not looking at them

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to take you in to town"iroh asked seeing what you where wearing

"No it's ok really"you turn and smile to him,with you bring up some earth and and push odd leaving them they watch you leave

"You know we could just leave her"zuko tells him

"We could but why would we she's so nice"iroh

"...I wonder why she has stop and go to that village by herself"zuko asked looking from where you left

"I'm sure she has a reason come now and enjoy some tea with me"iroh tells him

You make to the village you stop earthbending and jump off your rock,you make sure that you looked ok before you went in the village,you walk in there where people going on about their daily life no one noticed you which was good,you walk some more you look in the stores you couldn't buy anything because they would find out ever since you left you house your father has tried to find you,when you came back to the village the first time when someone noticed you for the first time when your hair was still long you almost got turned into your father that was to much for you after you left you cut your hair and have since then,you walk some more when you come to a stop you look up it was the Master's Yu earthbending academy you started off here when you where only 6 you really wanted to do it so your father let you,you where a good student at the age of 8 you where even better then your teacher,when toph came to do the class with you,you where so happy have her with you that you couldn't wait to teacher her but your father her mother and Master Yu would not let her go past the first level you knew that she was really good,always after class you teacher her new things she learned on her own too,when she got lost that one time,no matter how many times you would try to tell your parents and Master Yu that toph needed to be up a next few levels they would say no,which made you upset all the time and your sister but that never bothered you both,when you turned nice you started to the under ground matches with your sister you and her would both enter,you and her would always end up facing eachother of course you where ahead of her and would win no one knew that you both where sisters at all,it didn't matter you both where happy either way.

"Miss can i help you"a voice broke your train of thought

You look to see one of Master Yu's servants standing there"on no thank you"you tell him and bow then leave quickly,the guy looks at you,you walked through the market place you where looking around that you didn't see where you where going that you bumbped into someone"hey watch it"you/other person

You look to see it was boy a few inches taller then you with tan skin,blue eyes and small pony tail with a green bag or pruse you look at it then at him with a questionable look,he realized this"its more manly then you think"he told you

"Yeah whatever next time watch out where you going"you tell him

"me you where the one looking around"boy tells you

"Whatever"you push him out the way and go on your way

The boy watched as you walked away"Sokka"a girl called to him,he turns to see his sister come over to him"what are you doing you got the bag"

"Yeah just had some problem"sokka

"Well come on we have to find Aang a earthbending teacher we just found this earthbending school come on"his sister pulls him

You where still walking through the market when you spotted one of your old house servents getting somethings for you family,you hide and watch them as they load up on what they bought,when they where done you quickly run and hop on the back of the cart as they pulled it away,you ride through the village untli you reached your old house,yuo jump off before they went in and hide behind the bushes,you look as you wateched as they went inside"great"you look at the gurad,you sneak from behind the bushes and make your way around the furtherest wall which took you awhile,you create a hole in the ground under the wall until you make it to the other side you come out and cover up the hole and run hiding behind the bushes until you reached the house you saw a gurad coming you hid then come out and went inside your home,you make it down to your sister's room and open the door you look in and go inside you look and see that she wasn't inside her room at all,you slap your head

"I forgot this is the time they go out for a strole"you look around her room and then go and sit on her bed you run your fingers through,you get up and walk around her room then go and look out the window at the grounds you remeber you and sister playing in the back

_"Come on toph you can't get me"you yell at her_

_She laughs at you"tsk yeah right just wait until i get you"Tohp she earthbends shaking the ground making you fall,you trip her and she falls on you,you both laugh at this,you get out from under her and stay there_

_"Good job toph your getting better everytime"you tell her_

_"Thanks"toph she stops laughing_

_"Whats wrong toph"you ask her_

_"Sometimes I wish that mom and dad could see that I'm not weak"toph tells you_

_"Well you know that your not weak because you would never had said that in the first place"you tell her getting up,she gets up too_

_"Hahaha yeah your right"Toph_

_You get her in a headlock"you bet I am"you give her a nuggie and let her go you both start to laugh _

You let out a sigh and smile"Well I better come back later tonight then"you hop out the window and start to run on the grounds back over to the far wall right before you dig a hole in the ground something sinks you into the earth some had earthbended you,you get out of it and turn around to find no other then no one standing there you look around you felt yourself being dragged under ground again you get out and look around the grounds there was no one you quickly make an earth tunnel and leave the grounds,in the shadows was your sister she had seen you standing there when she came out when she sees you run off she turns and goes back inside the house.

You make it back to town it was getting late and you have yet to see your sister,you look up"well its about to start she might be there"you tell yourself

You make down to the underground earth rumbling tourments that they have going on that you have been going there for years you smile as you listen to the crowd as they cheer,you hurry up and find a seat you sit down and wait for the matches to start as the people cheered you did too,just then three people sat down infornt of you,you didn't care all you wanted was the was the fights to start, when it did it was guy name the boulder you knew that he was a wash-up but everytime he won the guy infornt of you keep going off which really got on your nerves but you didn't do anything about it,when all the players where beaten 'the blind bandit'came out*she's still using that name*you tell your self

You wait and watch as your sister comes out,you smile at her as she makes fun of the boulder*you 've gotten better*you laugh at this"yeah go blind bandit"you yell,that you stop the ground making the boy infornt of you shot up a little,you left when he came back down

"Sokka are you ok"his sister asked as he gets up

he turns around and finds no one there"yeah I'm good go boulder crushes her"sokka yells

you leave the arena it was really late at night and you Remember that you had to go back to Iroh and Zuk,you start to leave the village you where at the entrance you look back at it,you didn't get a chance to see your sister,you run into the night and leave.

With Iroh and Zuko they waited for you to come back,when they heard you coming up the mountain they see you,you get off your rock not looking at them,you felt their eyes on you and look up"what"you asked them

"Welcome home how was your trip"iroh asked you

You walk over to the wall of the mountain and make a cave to go inside"I'll see you guys in the morning alright I'm really tired ok"you tell them and with that you close the door behind you

Toph just came out of the arena she had just gotten bet which made her angry but not as angry as when you came back home and she almost had you,on her way home she was thinking about as it build up she stopped and hit the wall causing a big hole in it she let out a scream and feel down on her knees and hit the ground with her other hand,she took out the ribbon that she had and she squeezed it really hard like she was trying to get some juice out of it,but then it subsided she gets up off the ground and walks back home.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up the next day it was dark inside the cave you,you knew that it was morning already you let out a sigh as you remember last night when you saw your little sister how much she has grown you smile to yourself but then it faded you felt guilt sink in really bad last time you saw her she was only 9 years old a year after you left,you heard her call your name in your mind

"I-i'm so sorry toph"you tell yourself,your moment was cut short when someone was knocking then yelling outside it was zuko

"Hey hey get up in there we have to keep moving"zuko yells at you

You look back at the wall of earth"Ok I'm coming"you

Outside Zuko and Iroh had put the things away,"what is taking her so long to get out"he goes and knocks on the wall again"Hey I said to come out now"Zuko hits it

"Zuko I would move if I where you"iroh warns him

"why should I"zuko

Just then the wall that he was standing in front of gets blow back and he does to,you come out dressed in your regular clothes you take in the sun light and air"Good morning you two...ah zuko are you ok?"you asked him he was in a some what pile of rocks

He looks at you and gets out"Just fine"Zuko walks over to you and Iroh

"Anyway where to head to next"you asked them

"Well anywhere is good"Iroh

"Great then lets see"you take out the map again and look at it"hmmmmmm lets see where are here we could go over to this city but no...wait I know where we can go"you tell them

"Were"Iroh asked

You put the map away"I've been there before its in the next town its like an underground place its so much fun which is something that you need Zuko"

"Your not funny"zuko

"Anyway so what do you guys say this town is like one you can have fun in don't you think that we need a break relax"you asked

"Yes that does sound nice"iroh agrees with you.

You where about to say something when your stomach didn't feel right and grabbed it Iroh saw this"Avani are you alright"he asked you

"Y-yeah just peachy"you tell him letting the feeling go away"So we're all up for the next town"you tell them

"Yes we are"iroh

"Idon't want to go"zuko

You hit him in the head with the map"You need to lighten up a bit"you tell him and put the map away"well lets go then redwood ready boy"you call to him,he gets up and comes over by you,you earthbend some stairs for you and Iroh,zuko gets on his ride"are yo-"

"Yes stop asking me"he tells you

"Dang"you tell him him"Qu"you tell redwood he starts up running zuko was behind again that you had to stop 15 minutes after you guys started,you had already covered some miles,you and iroh wait for zuko"this would be so much easy if he just rode with us"

"Yes but my nephew has a way to where he has to prove himself without any help"Iroh tells you

"Heh sound like two people i know"you laugh at this

"So Avani tell me a little bit about your self besides with your family"iroh asked you

"...Can't really think of anything else besides what I told you"you tell him

"Well I will tell you about myself then"iroh"I was of course a general of the fire nation I had a wonderful son...but lost him in the war"he tells you

"I'm sorry"you tell him

"That's is alright years after that I have come to accompany my nephew with his destiny to find the avatar"Iroh

"You know the funny thing about that stuff is that destiny has already formed and its up to that person to find it even though their destiny has already been made but there are always two roads you could follow with them its either a good one or a bad one thats the way i look at it"you tell them

"Very good you are a tea person"iroh

You laugh at this,zuko finally comes he was a few minutes late then you had thought"Its about time princess"you call him

"Whats that suppose to mean"he asked you

"Well only princess come strolling in late"you tell him"bread"you offer him some

He walks past you,you get up"Well since your here we might as well get going"you tell him, just then redwood started to growl you all look at him,he was looking around someone was coming,you get into a fighting stance,redwood growled he moved out the way as a fire punch came at him"redwood"you yell to him

You quickly but up a earthdome around you all but you gave yourself a peep hole and saw some rouge fire benders"bounter hunters"you growl with a smile

"Come on out we know your in there and have the prince"the leader spoke to you

"Well duh we are in here"you tell him laughing"are you sure you want us to come out"you ask him

"Come out or we will use force"he tells you

A smile comes across your face"Force you say...alright then"you stomp on the ground making it shake then blow the dome up causing the rocks to hit all the bounty hunters,that didn't really do much they got back up"well come i wanna see some force"you ran to the leader zuko and iroh had the others redwood swung his paw at them making some fly,as you had the leader he was firebending at you,you just moved out the way and just playing with him moving closer to him as you did you make some earth shrukins when you where close enough to him you moved back and quickly throw the shurkins at him pinning him down,you laugh at this"thats all"you

"Not quiet"he was mad and formed fire in his hand full blast blowing you back

"Avani"iroh"zuko"

Zuko was fighting but finished and started to run over to you,you on the other where on the groud the leader was at full power you look at him and see the fire"you said full force here it is"he blast you with fire,as zuko ran over to you he saw you get blasted with fire as did iroh

"Noooooooo"iroh/zuko

The leader started to laugh until it was cut by your laugh he looks at the fire he just made he saw something walking to him,it was someone covered in fire it was you,you where covered in fire and didn't even harm you,you look at him"w-what the"leader

"You know I really hate when I have to go into this form...surprise I'm a firebender yeah i know thank my mom...but unlike you I'm different you wanna know how...here is it"you started to suck the hot air out of the air the leader started to feel cold

"W-what are you doing I-I-I'm getting cold"he watched as his skin tone started to turn blue he was starting to breath out fog from his mouth the rest of the crew started to fall and turn blue you look down at him he looks up at you"w-w-what are you"he asked you

"I'm the last thing you will see"you tell him,and with that finish him off zuko and iroh watch this

"U-uncle"zuko in shock

You finish the rest of them off once they where all gone you calm down when you did your head started to hurt and felt wobbly that you had catch yourself,but you didn't you fell down on the ground tired your eyes closed the last thing you saw was iroh coming over to you calling your name.


	6. Chapter 6

Iroh and Zuko after seeing what you could do Zuko wanted to leave you there not really sure what you where,but iroh told him no and took you with them,with the help of redwood they where able to find shelter in a other cave,after what happen you where out for two days at kept his eye on you the whole time to make sure that you where ok,your temp went back down which was good.

"That's not normal"Zuko told his uncle

"...Yes...but she is a firebender"Iroh tells him

"But...what she did...is that even firebending"he asked him

"...I'm not sure...but I'm sure that when she comes to it she will tell us what she just did"Iroh tells him

"We should have just left her there"Zuko

"Zuko that is not the right thing to say"Iroh tells him"she needs help just as much as you do"he tells him

"...Maybe that could have been the reason why she ran away from home in the first place"zuko thought about it

"Yes that could be true"Iroh pour himself a cup of tea,move alittle they look at you resting still Redwood was still outside the cave he looked in at you,Iroh looked up at him with a smile"do not worry I'm sure that she's going to be find"

Redwood understood and looked away,Iroh looks back at you"..."

While you where resting you where thinking about when you where little in your home village:

_You where running away from some people who where trying to get you because of what you did,you where laughing in forest as you did so"get back here kid"they yell at you_

_"Naw naw you can't get me"you yell at them,you where only eight years old when it first happen,as you ran in the forest you tripped and fell down,those people caught up with you,one picked you up by your collar"put me down"you started to swing at them _

_"Stupid little kid...well teach you not mess with adults"the leader tells you"your from the bei fond family right...lets what daddy will give for you"they laugh at you_

_"I said let me go"you started to get mad,when you did you looked at them for some reason you where able to see the heating of their body you focused on that and it started to get hotter from the inside,as they where laughing they stopped when one of them screamed and fell down_

_"Whats wro-on my god"one of them saw as the other started to burst into flames they backed away"what the heck"then other one soon you burn at least 3 of them and there where 3 more_

_"The kid...the kid i doing it"one of them point to you,they look at you,your eyes had turned white but you had on a calm face,you looked at them_

_"Let me go"you tell them still mad,the leader drops you,_

_"Come on guys"he tells them,as they start to run away,but you didn't want them too,you looked at the tree and heated that up too which started a fire which grew around them"awww man"they look at you,you where look at them hard,you got two of the,only the leader was left_

_He gets down on his knees"pl...please i'm sorry"he tells you_

_You give him a cold stare"...i don't care"you tell him,with that you heated him up and he dies as well as the other ones,you snap out of what you just did,you then look around really fast and get scared,you look over at the burning bodies and scream,which when you did the fire blast up covering everything _

You scream and sit up from where you where laying,you where breathing really hard,you where sweating you looked around,and found that you where in the cave"w...w...water"you call out

Iroh who was there try to touch you"Avani..calm down"he tells you

You felt him touch you,that you got scared and did a fire punch but luck Iroh blocked"W...w...ater"you tell him,you hurry up and get up and run out the cave you where trying to breath but for some reason it was hard for you,you ran out the cave,right infornt of Zuko who was coming back with redwood he had went into town,he saw you run past him,he looked at you,then Iroh came out

"Avani Avavni"Iroh yells after you

"What happen"Zuko asked

"...I don't know she woke up screaming"he tells him

"Should you go after her"Zuko asked him

"Yes come on"he grabs his nephew pulling him along redwood follows

You finally where able to reach a river you jump in drink as much as you could,Iroh and Zuko finally reach you,redwood goes over to you,you where drinking like you where dying of thirst

"Whats wrong with her"Zuko asked his uncle

"I don't know"Iroh tells him,he then goes over to you,you finally stop drinking and almost faint again but Iroh caught you,he brings you out the water and places you down by a tree"Avani...Avani can you hear me"he asked you,Zuko comes over by you guys"Avani...Avani"

You shake your head a little bit until you come to it,you find him and Zuko looking at you,you felt yourself all wet"...Oh...oh no not again"you hit your head

"Oh no...oh no what"Zuko asked you

You look up at him"well"he asked you raising his voice

You where about to say something but Iroh cut you off"please...Avani...how do you feel"he asked you

You look at him"...not that good"you tell him

"Then just rest for the time being and tell us when your ready"he tells you"I'm going to go and get something to eat...Zuko stay with her"with that he leaves you guys

You rest on the tree,you look up and sigh redwood comes over by you he nudges you,you look at him and smile"sorry buddy"you tell him stroking him you then laugh at him

"...So what was that"Zuko asked you

You looked at him"what do you mean"you asked him

"That...what you did back there"he asked you

You give him a look"I do a lot of things back there...you have to b-"

"What did you do those mean when you sucked out all the heat in the air" he asked you

You give him a shock expression,then turn your head"well"he asked you

You quickly look at him"..."you

"Are you and earthbender or something else"he asked you

"...Are you a prince or something else"you asked him

He growls at you"that's not he point"he told you

"Then what do you want"you asked him starting to get really tired of him asking you all this

"What I mean is was that firebending that you did two days ago"he asked you

"Zuko"Iroh calls to him

You guys turn and see him standing there with something for you to eat"uncle"Zuko Iroh comes over to you both

"Leave her be Zuko"Iroh told him

"B...b...but"Zuko

"Leave her be Zuko"Iroh tells him,he gives you the food"here eat this"he tells you

You take it from him,he sits down,you where quiet while you ate,Zuko had his back turned to you both,you look up at Zuko your eyes felt bad"...yes I'm a firebender"you tell them,Zuko heard you and turned to look at you"my mom was a firebender...that i know"you tell them

"So your mom is from the fire nation"Zuko asked

"...I don't believe that she was"you tell him

"So was that fire bending that you did"he asked you

"...Really I don't know...I can fire bend like the you both...but mines goes higher...I have a way mainly when i'm angry...I can look inside something and heat it up...its like it's bending their body heat...I can make it go up or down i can also suck the heat out the air which could kill some or those I want too"you tell them

"how did you come by these"iroh asked you

"...I'm still trying to know...i thought other firebenders could do this...when I ran away I went to fire nation areas and showed some what I could do...well lets just say that wasn't a good idea...I found out that i was the only one who could what I could"you"...I was some what to control the bending of others but not so well...I don't like to fire bend since it involves anger...that's why I earthbend"you tell them

"Is that why you ran away from home"Zuko asked you

you look up at him"...i suppose you can say that..."you tell him"I'm an outcast to that of firebenders and that of earthbenders"you tell them"which is why i travel on my own"

"Hmmmmmmmm"iroh

you look at him"You guys can go...and leave if you want to...I'm use to it"you tell them,you then get up,and look at them"...i'm a monster anyway"you where about to start to walk back to the cave when Iroh called out to you

"Avani..."he calls to you,you turn to him,he gets up"you remember these ribbons you gave us"he shows you

"Yeah"you ask him

"Well you said that you only give these to those you like right"he asked you,you nod your head"well...then let me give you something...we like having you along...I don't care what you are...the world makes everyone and everything different for a reason...you are not a monster at all...you where made a reason...and well if you where to leave who would i have to talk too when it comes to tea"he laughs

You look at him and laugh at this too"so...what are you saying"

"What I am saying is that I would help you with your firebending if you would like as I do Zuko as long you still help us...oh and this"he tears a cloth of his clothing and goes over to you,he then ties it around your wrist like you did them"There"he tells you

You look at it and smile"...thank you"you tell him

"My pleasure...you are a fascinating young girl...like you I like to help those in need for no reason...so please let us help you"he tells you

You look at him"...alright then"you tell him

Toph was ridding on the back of Appa three days after she left her parents home,she still wasn't use to flying just yet,moved her head up as if staring at the sky*i am strong...I will prove it to Avani*

Just then her thougths where interpreted by the sound of Katara and Sokka who where playing and laugh at one other,she turns there way listening to them,the sound of their laughing she thought of you and her running and playing in the back yard as little girls,he soften when she looked over at them

"Hey toph you ok"Katara asked her

Realizing she quickly looked away"Yeah I'm fine"she tells them

Sokka and Katara look at her then at one other shrugging their shoulders,when she felt that they where not looking at her,she puts her hand in pocket,she grabbed your ribbon and held it tight in her hand,then turn around to looking up again


	7. Chapter 7

After staying with Iroh and Zuko,you guys did pack up and move out the campsite at first it took a while for Zuko to start back talking with you but soon he just go use to it,whenever you guys took a break Iroh would have you practice the most important thing had you do for an hour strength was to breath because that was the main thing that you need was to breath right,then with your defense and last your drive after that he taught you the simple moves first which was just mainly fire jabs which involved punches and kicks he would have Zuko do them with you,you both would be in since while you did this,sometimes you had trouble which Iroh or Zuko would correct you,once you got that down learned more better attacks though when you watch Iroh and Zuko do theirs you try to remember what they did and would practice late at night when they where asleep or so you thought Zuko would always spy on you when you did this,you never really got at all which did make you mad,you knew that you weren't a full master like they where,so you just did your earthbending,if you where caught Iroh would have you do 150 fire jabs and kicks,you wanted your own style of fire bending not like everyone else,you wanted to be loose but still under control,you really wanted to mix your earthbending with your firebending.

Its been a week since,you guys had set up camp deep in the forset,you with zuko praticing Agni Kai with him,iroh had went into town,you remember that Iroh told you that this was a like a duel with fire benders,Iroh also told you the history and about the people from the fire nation since you didn't know about that side of you at all really,as you where dueling Zuko he took it easy on you because his uncle told him,he was doing fire jabs and kicks and you had to fire block and heat control as he did to you

"Come on"Zuko tells you throwing jabs and kicks here and there at you

You blocked them as best you could*man I want to use my earthbending*you tell yourself as you blocked his attacks,it was easy for you,you smile as you knock one out the way and wait for him"come on Zuko I know you have more power then that"you yelled at him

He looks at you"I'm suppose to go easy with you until you get this right or until uncle comes back"he tells you

"Tsk come on I'm a big girl"you tell him

He kicks at you,you fire block it"Come on...what are you a baby"you yelled to him

That did make him mad,but he kept up what he was told,you could take it any more so as he did fire jabs and kick you,ran to him blocking them with speed as you ran to him,he saw this and moved back"stop...stop Avani ...stop"Zuko yells at you

"Come on this an Agni Kai right so fight back"you started to throw fire jabs and kicks at him using your martial arts that you learned from the Kyoshi warriors,he tried to get you back but you where to quick for that so he started it like it was a real one,you laughed,you swing a regular punch at him but he blocks it and trys a low fire kick you then grab his wrist tightly and push off him then kick him in the stomach,he slides back and holds his stomach,you wait for him with a smile"come on...your highness"you tease him

He looks up at you and gives you a quick smile"fine then"he comes at you,throwing fire here and there at you,you dodged out the was as he did this to you just in time,he backed you up,you blocked his hit and try to fire jab him in the face,but he moves back,the minute that he did,he grabbed your arm and fell down making you flip over him he used his feet to push you over him on your back,you where about to get up when he had a fire dagger above you"game...set"he smiles at you

You laugh at him,and roll over your side he puts out the dagger and helps you,as you laughed at what just happened he somewhat laughed with you,you slap him on the back making him almost fall over"you did good..next time i wouldn't go so easy on you"you tell him walking away to sit down by the river,he follows you

"What are you saying...i went easy on you"he tells you and sits down with you,you pick up a pebbel and throw it into the water making it skip

"Ha..yeah four skips"you tell him

"Yeah so..."he picks up one and throws it"ha...five"he tells you

You look at him and give him a cocky smile"you think your so good or better yet you think your better then me"you ask him

"...Tsk...I know I'm better then you"he tells you with a laugh,you laugh at him and look out over the river

"...I always did wonder about my firebending"you say

"hHow come your mother never told you about it"Zuko asked you

You shrugged your shoulders"I don't know really"you tell him"I don't know if she knew she was a firebender or not..."you pick up some sand and let it slip through your fingers you do it again and again"I wonder what it was like in the fire nation"

"It's ok at times"Zuko tells you

"Are you kidding...your the prince it should be fun and exciting"you tell him

"The things that I've seen...on my travels...sometimes, I wonder if it's a good thing to be a firebender"he told you

You look at him trying to read him"Did something happen to you when you where little"you asked him

He shot up and looked at you"Well?"you asked him

"Nothing..."he tells you"did you really want to leave your family behind"he asked you

"...I had to leave"you tell him

"But why would you..you had everything"he told you"what could you want?"he asked you

"...I have still yet to find that out..."you look down and think of your sister you hear her laughing at something when you both where little,a smile comes to your face but then quickly fades you look back over the river you rest your head on your knees as you pull them up"do you think the things we do or choose...I don't know...you get what I'm saying"you asked him

"Uncle says that we can all choose or destinies"he told you

"But happens if something come into your destiny that you didn't expect and you leave it behind just for a minute...but you will go back"you asked him

"What are you talking about"he asked you confused

You look at him"oh sorry...your not a tea drinker so you wouldn't know"you tell him and start laughing

He turns away from you"haha...very funny"he tells you

"...Sorry"you tell him,and get up you hold out your hand for him,he looks at it"come lets finish"you tell him with a smile

He grabs your hand and the minute that he gets up,you sweep your leg under him and knock on his back crossing his arms over him and sat on top of him,you had a fire dagger at his throat,he was surprised.

"Hey"he tells you

You look at him and start to laugh at this"got to be ready"you tell him laughing harder at him,he tries to get mad at you,but he laughs with you,as you where laughing,Zuko used his legs and his torso and pushed up knocking you over off him he flipped it around with you on the bottom and him on top he had your arms crossing one other and had a fire dagger at your throat,you where surprised at what he did,you had to do a double take.

"Heh...got to be ready"he repeats the same thing you said to him

"Bravo"you tell him and laugh at him,he gets up off you and helps you,you take it and get up and dust yourself off and shaking your hair,he dust himself off as he did,you barely kick the ground and earth under zuko push him just a little to fall back into the river with a bit slapsh you turn and laugh at him,he was soaked"be ready"you tell him as you laugh at him

He comes and gets out and walks over to you"funny"he tells you,you stop and look at him he had on a serious face,you stop laughing at him and turn around and start up again walking away from him,he huffs at you as he rings out his clothes.

Later that day Iroh came back with redwood you guys started dinner,iroh had you star the fire which you had to firebend which was perfect he clapped for you"you are getting better"he tells you

"Thank you"you tell him as you watch the cooking pot you guys where having stew

"How as practice"he asked you

"...It was different"you tell him

"That is good to hear"he then looks at Zuko,who was leaning up against a tree,with his eyes closed like he was asleep,he smiled at him,little did you both know but Iroh had come back and saw how you both acted with one other,he went back to stiring the stew

When it was time for everyone to go to bed,you all did,when you thought they where both where asleep,you got up and over to the river,the stars where out brighter tonight,but you looked at them with sorrow,you dig in your pouch and take out a piece of cloth you looked at the stars saying in a low voice"Taiyo"as you said that name you bend down and held the cloth close to you as you cried silent tears at night they slide down your face and landed in the river flowing with it.


	8. Chapter 8

You have still been traveling with Zuko and Iroh things where good for you,you got a lot better with your fire bending to get around,you still did your tricks with Zuko which was so much fun for you but not for him,Iroh loved your spirit,you loved to talk with him about things,you never told them any more about your family or that you had a sister,Iroh told you somethings about his time in the fire nation which you liked to hear,its been at least a 2 weeks and half since you have traveled with them,you guys did have a break up thanks to Zuko,but you all over came that you didn't know that Iroh ran into your sister at all,you found them and you where shocked to find out that Iroh got attacked by some girl who was his niece and Zuko's little sister,you where happy to have everyone back together again while they where away you let your hair grow kinda of let it grow to past your ear to about two inches above your chin Iroh noticed this and liked it,while you all where separated you had went to a earth village to visit someone to make sure they where alright and they where  
>you,Iroh,Zuko and redwood where now somewhat in the desert you where heading to place called misty Plams oasis<br>"Hmm the name sound nice"you tell Iroh looking at the map  
>"Yes it does"he tells you<br>"I wonder what it looks like"you asked while you both where riding the back of redwood who was moving some what slow he was tired really he was"hey Zuko you want to stop to get something to drink"you yelled down at him  
>he grunted at you"sure"he tells you<br>"And to think I missed him"you tell yourself Iroh heard you and laughed"hey Zuko did you miss me"you yelled at him,he grunts again  
>"I'm sure he did"iroh tells you,you shrug your shoulders<br>"Hey I think we're almost there"you look at the map,it took you guys a few more minutes to get there when you got there it wasn't what you thought it was going to be,you and Iroh get off redwood,who sits down he was tired you pet him  
>"My poor baby"you tell him petting him"I'm going to go and find you something to drink"you tell him as he huffs and puffs he tries to nuzzle you,you smile at him then look around the place it was dirty you could tell alot of criminals or other types hung out around here,most where men,you could feel them looking at you,you narrow your eyes at them"I'll be back"you tell Iroh and Zuko as you walk off<br>they watch you until Iroh pushes Zuko"hey"Zuko looks at him Iroh montions him to follow you"what she's going to be fine"he tells him  
>Iroh grunts at him Zuko sighs"fine"he follows you<br>You where looking for someone to sell you some water,you found a spot a little shop in the corner you go inside when you did,it was dirty as well,you look around at the men that where in there you grunt at them as you make your way to the person incharge  
>"Excuse me"you call to him,he didn't say anything"hello"your voice rang at him<br>he stops what he was doing and looked at you in the most uncomfortable way you could think off  
>"Hello hello"he greets you<br>"Yeah ok whatever...I need some water"you tell him"Do have any"you asked him  
>"Yes I sell some water"he tells you"how much you need"he leans on the courtier,you move back away he gives you a smile he was missing two teeth you felt like throwing up<br>"About 8 to 10 gallons"you tell him  
>"Alot for a little girl like yourself...whats it for need to take a bath"he asked you looking at you up and down<br>"Listen just give it to me"you tell him slamming the money down  
>"Alright alright"he tells you leaving you along to go and get the water,you had your fist balled up just incase anyone tired anything,you looked around just incase,you turned and looked at the guys,they looked at you,you where ready to fight<br>"Here you go"the man  
>You turn around to find him coming back with the water in a very large container<br>"Than-"you where about to take it when he stopped you"what"  
>"This isn't enough"he tells you<br>"Yes it is I made sure"you tell him"give me the water"  
>You tell him slamming your fist down,he smiles at you"you can pay for it..."he smiles at you<br>"Give me the water"you snap at him  
>"Payment first"he tells you,he touched your hand you try to move it as quick as you could but he stops you holding it"I said let go"you tell him<br>"Hehe your really cute you know that"he tells you  
>You try to get out his grasp you couldn't fire bend without getting into trouble before you could hit him something got thrown at his forehead knocking him over,you look over your shoulder to see zuko standing there at the doorway a little,he had on a serious face he comes over to you and takes the water he then grabs you by your wrist and leads you out<br>"You alright"he asked you once you guys where outside  
>"Wow that was so cool"you tell him laughing at what he did to that guy,Zuko looked at you"nice shot"<br>he looked at you"here"he hands you the water,you take it from him and head back to redwood,you give him the water in a bowel as he drinks it,you and Zuko then go inside the where Iroh went,the place was almost like the one you where just at,you both find iroh about to play a game you both go over by them.  
>"Again with this game"Zuko whines<br>"Cool your playing Pai Sho"you tell them excited as you watch them  
>"It's been many years since a young one knows of this game"the old man iroh was playing against smiles at you<br>"Thanks...my mother taught me my grandfather taught her"you tell him watching them that you didn't know two people one who knew your old earth bending teacher Master Yu and some other guy,as you watched Iroh and the man play you saw them both end a draw,your face dropped,you had blocked them out when they started to talk about the White Lotus  
>"Avani"Master Yu's voice ran<br>You got stiff when you heard him call out your name,you looked as well as Zuko and iroh"it is you"Master Yu  
>"You know them"Zuko asked you<br>"The older man"you tell him as you stand up  
>"We're turning you guys in"the other man tells you three"your wanted criminals"<br>"And you Avani are going back home with your father as well as your sister"Master Yu tells you  
>*Toph is gone*you where shocked<br>"I knew you where wanted"the other man points at you three"the fire nation was looking for you three your reward is so high"he yells,which got the other people around up Master Yu and the other guy with him got into a fighting stance soon it broke out into a fight  
>"This way"the man tells you three,you watch the fight you didn't know what to do as you watched your master<br>"Avani you stay right there"he tells you  
>"Come on"zuko comes back for you and pulls you out<br>"Come on we can take redwood"you tell them"redwood"you call to him,he stops drinking his fill and was ready,you get everyone on"Qui"you tell him as he takes off,you look behind your shoulder at the place where your master was you where more surprised that toph had left  
>You guys make it to a flower shop in the desert you get down off of redwood<br>"He can go in the back"the man tells you as one of his assistants come and take him to the back while you guys go inside,you look at the different flowers as iroh talk with this guy until they reached a door that only iroh went inside it got shut on you both  
>"What the"Zuko<br>A little door slides open as a peep hole"Sorry members only"he tells you both then closes you and zuko where outside,you rest your back on the wall as you slide down  
>"So who was that guy"zuko asked you<br>You open one eye and look at him then close it"no one"you tell him  
>"He knew you who was he"he asked you<br>"No one...I'm tired night"you tell him as you turn your back to him closing your eyes tightly as time went by zuko fell asleep as well when the door opened and iroh came out it was the next day,you and zuko both woke up you found yourself sleeping on his shoulder which suprised you but not him  
>"Didn't want your head to hit the ground"he mumbles as he stands up along with you,the guy gave you three some papers and told you that you could go to the capital earth kingdom city Be Sing Se as refugees you guys had to get into some large flower pots when you found out that your master was looking for you three,since there where only two you had to share with zuko,you asked about redwood they told you he was coming,it was somewhat small in the pot with zuko you both where to close,Zuko was blushing the whole time why you guys talked<br>you guys make it to a hidden fairy that was taking people to the city,you where able to get three passes and redwood to follow on other boat with your seal,you guys board the fairy redwood was going to meet you in the city a day later iroh wore a some weird straw hat it was going to take about two days to reach the city,you thought you make the best of it,you broke away from zuko and iroh to look around,you walked around the ship as you looked at the many different people who where going to the city it hurt you how the fire nation could being all this,you thought and wonder if you where doing right thing but then you where also fire nation it hurt you that part of you was doing this you saw young,old,families everything it was like all their hopes where on this one ship you then heard a child cry,you turn and look at it,the mother was trying to hush it,you walked over to her  
>"May I"you tell her,she looked at you,you smile at her you took her child which was a boy and started to bounce him up and down humming to him as he cried until he stopped in a few minutes,you hand him back<br>"Thank you"lady  
>"Sure...I'm good with kids"you smile at her as you get back up you wave to her and make your way back to zuko and iroh,as you walked back you hear him talking with someone,the voice sounded so familiar to you as you made your way through people you knew who the person was,when you got through.<br>"Zuko"you call his name,he turned and looked at you you seemed worried  
>"Avani"Jet's voice,you knew it was him,you saw his head come from behind Zuko he smiles at you as he comes into full view<br>"Avani"Smellerbee and Longshot come over by you,she gives you a hug"where have you been"  
>Jet comes over by you they move aside,you look up at Jet he smiles at you<br>"You two know eachother"Zuko asked looking at you both  
>You didn't want to say anything Jet looked at you waiting for you so he did"Yeah we go way back"he tells Zuko with a smile,you look at Zuko who looked at you<br>"How far?"he questions while narrowing his eyes  
>"You guys just meet"you blurted out before Jet could say anything<br>"Yeah"zuko  
>"We're going to raid the food"Smellerbee tells you"You should come"she tells you<br>you look at her,she was smiling at you"...I have things to do"with that you left the group  
>Later that night after Zuko and the rest got the food,you where no where to be found,you where sitting up high in the ship away from everyone,you couldn't believe Jet was here now out all the places and the way Zuko looked made it worst you bury your head<br>"Here"Zuko's voice  
>Hou look up and see him with some food for you,you take it from him as he sits down with you<br>"Thanks"you tell him  
>"..."Zuko he then gets back up and leaves you,as he left jet comes and looks at him,he then turns to you and smiles he comes over by you and sits down he places his arm around you<br>"Missed you"he tells you"where did you go"  
>"No where"you tell him<br>"Your growing your hair out"jet noticed"looks nice"  
>"Th-thanks"you tell him<br>"I know you're hungry"he tells you"why are you going to the city"he asked  
>"To help lee and his grandpa"you tell him<br>"I'm going to start a new life...and was hoping you would like to start it with me"he tells you as he leans into you  
>Zuko was by stairs as he looks up at you and jet,he saw you both kiss he slams his fist down and turns to walk away.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

You where guys where still on the fairy,you where almost there to the city,you thought of jet told you last night to join him in a new life and there was other reason why you needed to go with him,but the truth was you had started a new life and you didn't really want to give that up plus your sister had left the house and you knew you had find her,you where at the front of the boat looking at the water as you thought about your choices that you didn't noticed Iroh "why the long face you might scare the fishes away"iroh tells you  
>you turn around to look at him,you give him a small smile as he comes over by you"nothing really"<br>"I see you have meet up with you old friends"he tells you"you must feel so happy"  
>You turn to look out at the water"so happy"you tell him with a sigh<br>He looks at you"what is wrong"he asked you  
>You didn't know what to say,he grabs your hand and pats it,you look at him"you have done enough for us"he tells you"you can go with your friends and start a new life"<br>"Thank you..."you tell him with a smile"...but I don't know if Iwant to go with them...besides I made you guys a promise i would help you both"  
>"You have done enough"Iroh tells you"please you should go back with them i don't want you to run into any trouble"with that he left you as he walked away Smellerbee came over to you<br>"So Avani...its been so long since we last saw you"she tells you with a smile"the group broke up a while back..."  
>"Why"you asked<br>"We just went our different ways...we thought of the things we have done and thought we can make it up "she tells you  
>"That's nice"you tell her,she looks at you<br>"Whats wrong"she asked you  
>"Jet asked me to go with you guys"you tell her<br>"So are you coming it would be nice to have you back"she tells you with smile,you didn't say anything she looked at you  
>"I'm so...I would love to go back with you guys..."you tell her<br>Over a little ways away from you guys Zuko over heard you talking with Smellerbee he heard what you just said and walked away  
>Back with you both"Avani whats wrong"Smellerbee asked you"you don't seem like you want to go with us"<br>"Smellerbee you want to know why I left"you tell her  
>"Yeah sure everyone would...do you want me to go and get Je-"you stopped her by grabbing her by her wrist,she looked at you<br>"No I don't want you too"you tell her"I just want you too know"you exhale  
>"Avani what is it"she asked you<br>You guys arrive to other underground part of the ferry,you get off and look around for zuko and iroh,you had told Smellerbee you wanted to stay she understood but told you that you needed to talk with jet and tell him,as you looked around for zuko and iroh in the crowd after you got your ticket stamped you weren't able to find them,so you had to other platform where there was a monorail,you try to look for them there but no use so you boarded the monorail,the place was crowded you were not able to find a seat so you stood up holding onto the rail as you try to find Zuko and Iroh anywhere,your gaze was cut short when you felt the thing move,you lost your balance for a minute but someone caught you.  
>"Normally your more aware"Jet's voice,you turn around to find him with Smellerbee and Longshot,jet gave you his famous smile,you smile at him as well but it was quick one"so you decided to come with me"he asked you<br>"..."you looked away from him he waited for you say something,you felt him wrap his arms around your waist you broke away really fast He looks at you"I-I can't"you tell him  
>"Why"he asked you<br>"I-I started my own new life...and...it was nice to see you guys again...but"you try to get it out  
>Jet's face changed to a serious one"why not"he asked you again<br>"I have things I have to do"you tell him  
>"That's no good reason"he tells you<br>"..."you  
>"You left a like a year ago...and I finally find you...and you don't want to come back to me"he raises his voice at you"why not"he almost gets in your personal space,you back up from him and look at him dead in his eyes"its that stupid lee and his old man isn't"he yells at you<br>you look at him and narrow your eyes at him"no"you tell him  
>"Stop lying to me"he yells you some people started to look at you guys<br>"Jet"Smellerbee tries to calm him down  
>"Lay off...it's Lee isn't...I knew it, that's why your helping them"he accuse you<br>"I made a promise to them"you tell him give him a evil look  
>"You don't even know them that well"he tells you<br>"I know them better then you"you tell him,just then the monorail stops everyone started to get off,you follow them along with Jet and you try to power walk away but jet grabs you by your wrist and spins you around  
>"Jet let her go"Smellerbee tells him<br>"Yeah I'm sure you do know them better...maybe even lee you knew me better too"he tells you tighten his grip on you  
>You narrow your eyes at him he hit your spot and he knew it"let go"you tell him in a slow tone<br>"Just like I thought you leave me and go and find someone else to replace me"he tells you"you know fine leave"he pushes you away from him,you stubble and would have fallen if someone didn't catch you  
>"Are you alright Avani"Iroh's voice<br>You look up and see him holding you by your arms,and Zuko next to him,he looks at you jet,jet looks at him,iroh helps you stand up  
>"Thanks"you tell him dusting yourself off<br>"Well, well look it here my replacement"Jet looks at Zuko he then looks at you,you stand your ground"You can kept her..."he tells him and turns to walk away Smellerbee looks at you,she was felt what you did at the moment she turned around and left you  
>"Wh-where have you guys been"you asked iroh rubbing your wrist<br>"Let me see"he tells you looking at your wrist as you guys start to walk off the platform  
>"On the monorail"he tells you<br>"Thanks"you tell him"so what are we going to do now that we're here in the city"you asked them  
>"Well we need a place to stay"iroh tells you<br>"And money"you tell him"I would use my seal...but I would rather not"you tell him"I wonder where we are going to stay"you thought about  
>You guys make it to the lower part of the city which wasn't really that good"wow I've never been here before"you look around at the people in the market place"i like it"you smile<br>"A new begging is wonderful"Iroh tells you guys  
>"I fully agree"you tell him<br>You guys make your way to where you three where place to live at it was small there where two rooms,iroh gave you one of the rooms along with Zuko,you found you had a mattress in your room with a blanket"well i could do somethings in here"you tell yourself as you try to open a window.  
>"Hey"Zuko called to you,you turn around to find him standing at your doorway<br>"Well come on in"you tell him"an-and help me open this window"you tell him trying to open it he comes and helps you you got it open  
>"Thanks"you tell him"some air would be good...hey you want to go and jump out on the roofs"you asked him<br>"...Why didn't you go back with jet"he asked you  
>You smile at him"because silly...i started a new life here with you and iroh...plus i'm still not done i have to watch you both"you tell him almost about to hop out the window"plus those ribbons i gave you...really i ment it"you tell him<br>"Why do you want to stay and watch us"he asked you  
>"I don't know...I like being with you guys..."you tell him*I need to find toph as well*<br>"..."Zuko,it looked like he had something else to ask you  
>"Anything else"you ask him<br>"No...nothing"he tells you and leaves you along,you shrug your shoulders and hop out your window  
>Toph and friends had just arrived to the city as well,she was at their new house they we're going to live in she was in her room in deep thought,her mind was on something different she remember back at the ferry when she showed her family's crest how the lady told her other one of her family came by with the same symbol which shocked toph she knew it wasn't her mother or father it had to be her sister,her sister was somewhere here in the city but she didn't know where she was at all,she was happy and angry at the same time her heart was hurting her right now,she heard you laugh in her ear the same one you always had since you guys where little<br>Y_ou and Toph where outside without your parents you where young you both where just running around the yard like you always did in your nice gowns that your father had bought you both  
>"Come on Toph catch me"you telll her<br>"What's the point of catching you when I trap you earthbending"she makes the ground shake,you move out the way just in time but you fall down and laugh at her.  
>You clap for her"good job"you tell her"good job"<br>_"Avani...where are you"she asked herself"where are you"  
>The group was out in the main room they where looking down at the hall where her room was<br>"She's been in there for a long time"Sokka  
>"Yeah I wonder whats wrong with her..."Katara<br>"Ever since the the ferry...she hasn't been the same for awhile"Aang"maybe one of use should talk with her"  
>"I'll go"Katara she started walking over when toph came out,she stops and looks at her<br>"What"toph asked her  
>"Oh umm nothing glad to see your alright"Katara tells her with a smile<br>"Whatever"toph shrugs her shoulders and walks away from her to the door"I'm going out"she tells them and slams the door


	10. Chapter 10

ou where now standing in a tea shop with zuko and iroh wearing a apron iroh had gotten you guys job at Pao family tea house,which you didn't mind but Zuko did  
>"I have to survive tea all day"Zuko complained<br>"I love the idea"you tell him"this apron is a little old...it shows off to much of me"you tell him  
>"Maybe you should get something new to wear"Zuko tells you<br>"Your funny"you tell him  
>"Well now then"the owner Pao came back with some string for iroh"you two shall be the waiter and waitress...and you can brew the tea"he tells iroh<br>"So when can i meet everyone"you asked him  
>Pao smiles at you"My aren't you a fireball"he tells you laughing and walks away<br>"I think I love this job already"you pat Zuko on the back almost making him fall over,you clean up just sweeping when the first customers come in which was two men,you drop the broom and greet them and take them to a table"and what would like to have"you tell them  
>"Umm black tea would be just fine"they tell you<br>"Alright then"you take it down and go to tell Iroh who started  
>"So..what do you guys do"you asked them men starting a conversation with them<br>"We're artist"they tells you  
>"Really? Sounds really cool"you tell them"what can you draw"<br>"Anything"they tell you  
>"That's neat...I don't know much about art but I find it neat"you tell them<br>"Tea"Iroh calls for you,you go and get it and come back to them and place it down for them  
>"Enjoy"you tell them bowing at them as you go back to sweeping as Zuko cleaned the tables,soon more people came in which you liked you greeted them each and talked with them each until their tea came you found out alot about them some even left you tips,you even took them to the door and waved bye to them<br>"My my I have never seen them smile so much before"the owner comes over to you as you close the door  
>"Oh well I like to talk with people"you tell him<br>"I can see that"he tells you"why don't you and your friend take a break"he tells you  
>"Are you sure, I don't mind"you tell him<br>"Please by all mends"he tells you  
>you bow to him and go get Zuko before he could say anything you grab him and take off your aprons and head outside and run to the market with him,as you look around you head made enough tips to get you something new to wear and to send something off,as you looked for something new to wear it took you awhile you asked zuko how this would look on you he said he didn't care at all<br>"It's so much fun meeting new people...I like our job i told you that right"you tell him  
>"Yes you have"he told you<br>"Oh just wanted to know"you tell him"what about this"you hold up a dress it was a small little one that was nice,he wasn't looking at you  
>"Sure whatever"he tells you<br>You look at him,and go to try it on you looked in the mirror it fight you just right and it was right for your age,you look as it hugged your buddy just right it was soft green color that went a little above your knees it stopped half way to your thighs the top part your shoulders where showing it was like a long v style the selves where long too,you got yourself some shoes which nothing but cut flats you liked so you bought,  
>"Ok done"you tell him<br>"Thank you"zuko"can we head back now"  
>"No I have one more thing to get"you tell him as you run off giving your things to hold,you make your way to the toy area that where little kids,you look at them<br>"What are you doing"zuko asked you  
>"I have to buy something"you tell him"ahh perfect"you pick up a cute stuff lemur animal you pay the lady as you look at it"yeah perfect"you"excuse me where can you mail this off"you asked the women<br>"Down there"she points you follow her finger  
>"Ok thank you"you tell her walking away<br>"Who is that for..."zuko asked you  
>You look at what you bought"Someone Special"you tell him,Zuko looked at you,your eyes showed you being sweet and motherly,you laugh as you both head back to the tea shop<br>more people came and went until it was time for closing time  
>"What a great day"you sigh"bye sir"you wave to your boss"i like hard working"<br>"You and me both"iroh  
>"And you got it at a tea shop cool"you tell him,you guys make it back to your place,you take your outfit that you bought and take it int your room along with the toy,you then come out your room<br>"So whats for dinner"you asked  
>"Something as soon as i start the fire"iroh tells you "but i can't find our rocks"<br>"Hmm they should be right here"you help him look for it but you didn't find them  
>"It doesn't matter I'll go ask our neighbors"iroh tells you,he leaves then comes back with some he lights the fire as it starts<br>"Tea"he asked you  
>"Yes please"you tell him<br>"What is with you two"zuko looked at you both,you look at him"we just came from working at a tea shop...and you want tea...yeah"zuko  
>"Well your such a sound head you know"you tell him,going over to him as he was and bend down to his face,you look at him,he turns and looks at you"why are you so close"he asked you backing up,you move closer he moved back<br>"Seriously stay back"he tells you sitting up,you follow him"Avani stop playing...come on"zuko tells you trying to move back,you didn't stop until he was up on the wall  
>"Why so grumpy"you ask him a kids voice then laugh pulling away he was blushing as you laughed he looked away iroh laugh with you<br>"Not funny"he tells you,you pat him on his head  
>"Aww come on... lite up"you tell him<br>Just then their came a knock at your door,you go to get it there was messager there  
>"Hello"you answered<br>"Are you Avani Be Fong?"he asked you  
>"Yes"you tell him<br>"Your umm Redwood is here you can go and pick him tomorrow"he tells you and leaves  
>"Thank you"you tell him as he leaves,you shut the door<br>"Who was it"Iroh asked  
>"Redwood is here i can go and get him later tomorrow"you him<br>"Well that's nice"iroh tells you  
>"Yeah really is"you tell him"now about dinner"<br>the next day was the same at the tea shop,you wore your new outfit that you bought iroh liked it on you zuko said it was alright be he didn't look at you,Pao had made you into the greeter of the shop when people came which people really liked you greeted them all as they came in and left they left you tips still,one of the customers that came where musicians you told them you liked to dance which you did when they played some music ,you went to go and pick up redwood who you had to drop off at home you where able send off the toy,things went good until at night time  
>"Ok thank you and come again"you tell the ones who where leaving as you shut the door you go and clean the table by zuko<br>"They where nice"you tell him  
>he grunts at you,you shrug your shoulders as you where cleaning you where about to clean the next table with the door broke down some kicked it in,you cover yourself<br>"I'm tired of waiting"jet's voice  
>you look and see him with his weapons out"Jet!"you look at him<br>"These two are firebenders"he points to zuko and iroh,it made your blood freeze how did he know,you didn't say anything,he was about to come at Zuko until you stepped in the between them,he looked at you  
>"Back off jet"you tell him"and go home"<br>"See look they have a captive"he points to you"move"he tells you  
>"I won't let you lay a finger on them"you tell him and get in a fight stance,he comes at you and zuko you push zuko out the way and grab a few plates and throw them at jet who went after zuko,he turn around to you,you flipped on a table he came at you,jump off before he hit you,you land on a bench and kick that up just before one of his swords came to you,you kick the bench at him,he moves out the andyou run to the other side of the shop,jet tries to go after you but Zuko stopped him with a blade<br>"Over here"Zuko tells him,jet lunges at Zuko,they take it outside,you knew the way jet fought and didn't know if zuko had a chance you ran outside they where still fighting,zuko was doing pretty good but you had to even the odds someway,just then you saw jet slide under zuko and trip him,you knew that move,you run just before jet stuck zuko,the blade hit you in your shoulder instead just above it,but you could your new wound open,you hold jet's blade in you hands,he looked at you shocked at what he just did to you and what you just did  
>"Go-go home"you tell him<br>He narrows his eyes at you and quickly takes is weapon back which cuts deeper in your shoulder,you fall down,and grab your wound,Zuko lunged at him Iroh came over to you,your shoulder was bleeding to much,he rips off his apron and ties it around you  
>"I-its alright"you tell him,you look back up at jet and Zuko the fight had stopped when the Dai Li came Pao told them what had happened they took jet away<br>"How is she"Zuko asked coming over  
>"She's loosing a lot of blood"Iroh tells him<br>"Come on we have to get her a hospital"Zuko helps you up,but you where able to get up yourself  
>Pao came over to you"is she alright"he asked<br>You laugh at him,they look at you"I can still smile...I'm fine"you tell him grabbing your wound"t-t-this nothing"you tell him  
>"I will have someone go to your house and look at her"Pao tells Iroh and Zuko<br>they take you home,redwood saw how you looked he growled and whined at the same time,they took you to your room,you where sweating your wound was getting infected  
>Iroh got you a towel to lower your temp<br>you laugh at them"I-I-I'm fine"you tell him with a smile  
>"Drink this"he tells you giving you some water to drink,there came a knock at the door Zuko got it,it was Pao and a doctor they came to your room<br>"Sit her up please"the doctor tells them,they do as they are told,you try to help but you put to much pressure on your wound and more blood came out.  
>"We have it"Zuko tells you taking hold of you<br>"Hehe my new outfit..."you laugh  
>the doctor looks at you he rips off the sleeve and starts to clean your wound,it didn't really hurt you until he put the cream on,you grunt in pain that you dug your nails into zuko's thigh"s-sorry"you tell him<br>the doctor wraps it up for you  
>"So"Iroh asked him<br>"It was deep it might take while to heal and might be a permeate mark...clean twice a day...with this and wrap it no work for you for while"he tells you getting up  
>"T-thanks"you tell him<br>"I hope you feel better"Pao tells you as he leaves Iroh walks out with them he had to talk with the doctor  
>Zuko was still holding you up<br>"Y-you want me let you down"he asked you  
>you where starting to get sleepy after what the doctor gave you a pill"n-nno...just want to rest"you tell him as you close your eyes rested on him he looked at you sleeping he felt bad for what happened to you<br>"Thank you"he tells you as he watches you sleep


	11. Chapter 11

"Owww...oww...owwwwwwwwww...are you done yet"you asked iroh as he put the cream on you the doctor told him too  
>"Just about"he tells"there done"he tells you wrapping it up"don't do anything with I'll be back later after work"he tells you and leaves<br>its been a week since what happened,iroh has been helping you with your medicine that you had to use you didn't like it,ti consist of three steps first cleaning the wound which hurt,then putting on the cream which hurt too,and then wrapping it up so nothing could get in it,you had tried to do it yourself but when you did you ended up making it alittle worse then it already was,you had to also take a pill which you didn't like it always made you sleepy,you had to take three times a day but iroh let you take it only once,you had to stay at home while he and zuko worked which you didn't like for one you felt bad that they where working and you weren't at all,and you didn't really like staying inside all day,you didn't know what to do so you decide to just clean up what you could which wasn't much since iroh kept the place clean,so you just decide to cook for them which was alright,sometimes the women would come over and try to talk with you about house caring they assumed you where Zuko's betrothed which made you laugh and tell them no that you where just a good friend of theirs,redwood was a problem since he was so big you had to feed him more then all of three of you guys you had to lower his normal intake and you told him why he somewhat understood,people who around him seemed to be scared of him,he would come to your window and you go down to pet him,even though you where not suppose leave the house you just had to make sure you made it back before Iroh and zuko,you found out that zuko went on a date with this girl name Jin,which he seem to like,you had asked him about he didn't want to tell you but you where able to annoy him to the point where he did,with zuko he seem to have gotten a little secretive just a little when they came home he would go straight to his room and didn't come out for about 10 minutes you and iroh would hear him saying something to himself,tonight thought when they came home Zuko was carrying a box and hurried to his room  
>"Well then...hi iroh"you greet him<br>He smiles at you"good...mm something smells good"he tells you  
>"Thanks"you tell him"I think I'm getting a lot better"you tell him,you had made fried rice with bits of chopped up fish in it along with some veggies,you had put some aside for redwood you go to the window and call for him,he comes"open"you tell him he opens his mouth for you and pour the food for him in his mouth he growls you smile at him,you go back and Iroh had the table already set for you three,you put the bowl of fried rice on the table along with some dumplings you made with some sauce along with some tea cold ice tea you where about to sit down<br>"Zuko"you just remembered him as you get up from your seat and go to knock on his room door"zuko come on dinner is ready..."you waited"come its hot"you tell him  
>"Alright I'm coming I'm coming"he tells you"Just start without me"he yells to you<br>you huff but before you leave you place your ear to the door and listen to him,you heard him say something like hope she likes this...i feel bad...it should fit...and Sorry and make your way back to the table and sit"Is he coming?"iroh asked you  
>"Yeah later"you tell him"I slave over a hot stove and this is the thanks I get...great"you tell him as you take some of the rice and put it in your bowl and start to eat"I mean it's been a week since he started acting like this"you tell him with your mouth of food you swallow and get some more"you think I like doing this...hmph"you tell him Iroh looks at you"its not like care he could show some appreciation once and while"you play with your rice before you put in your mouth,you then look up at Iroh who was looking at you,you smile at him,but it was cut short when you both heard zuko coming you both look at him as he sits down he takes some rice and fills up his bowl,you look at him suspiciously,he felt your eyes on him he looks at you<br>"Yes"he asked you  
>"So...who do you hope likes what"you asked him<br>He almost choked on what he was eating and looked at you"Well?"  
>Iroh looked at him"What is this about"iroh asked<br>"I overheard Zuko talking about giving something to someone...is it that girl?"you asked him eating a dumpling  
>"Oh you bought a gift for that girl"iroh ask him delighted<br>"No"zuko says  
>"Then who is for"you asked him with a smile"come on you can tell me"you ask him<br>he looks at you then at Iroh,then back and forth he didn't know what to say,you both kept asking him which made fell uncomfortable that he got up and ran to his room  
>"Wonder what was wrong with him"you tell Iroh as you go eating<br>"Maybe we where to hasty"Iroh tells you  
>"Naw"you tell him"I like doing this to zuko its fun"you laugh<br>you look at Iroh he gave you a look,that made you stop and feel bad you get up and sigh"fine then"you tell him as you walk to where zuko's room was you knock on the door"Zuko sorry for the umm 3rd degree"you tell him"I didn't mean to be like that"you tell him"I was just playing"you laugh"Look whoever the thing your going to give that girl must be really lucky"you tell him"well sorry"you turn to walk away but his door opens up,you turn around he comes out standing by his door way,you smile at him"so forgive me"you tell him  
>You look and see that he had something behind his back"Here"he tells you and hands you a box"Hope you like it"you look at the box then at him,you where surprised that he was giving this to you and what you just said gave you butterflies,you take it from him gently,you look at him then back at the box,you open it to find a new outfit,it was really nice it was a dark green mini kimono you take it out and hold it up to you,it was the right size<br>"...Zuko"you call to him  
>"Your other one got messed up...i thought i buy you a new one"he tells you he tells you not looking at you,you look at him he started looking at the ground"A...and I was hoping I...umm cound...umm rep...repay you for helping me out with Jet"he tells you still looking down<br>"Like a date?"you look at with a I'm stupid look  
>"No"he tells you,you look at him and narrow your eyes at him,he sighs and looks away<br>you smile at him"alright then"you tell him"sure i would love for you to repay me"you tell him with quotaion marks as you walk away from his room,he shuts the door you laugh at him as you make your way back to table iroh sees what you had  
>"He got that for you"iroh asked you<br>"Yep he said its since my old one got messed up"you tell him  
>"I see"he tells you as he ate he looks at you then the way you just came from zuko's room he smiles to himself<br>the the next which was the weekend,iroh went to work you found out that zuko took off this day,you changed into your new outfit that you liked alot,it was perfect you loved the color,you let your hair stay down,you didn't know how to put it,you meet up with zuko at the front door you both leave and head to town-center  
>You walked with him,you asked him what you guys where going to be doing he told he had some ideas that you might like,he took you see a show that was funny,you liked it alot he then took zoo which was an open field you had fun looking at the different animals,alot of people where there<br>"Redwood is still my favorite"you tell zuko,as you guys walk around you hear a child crying,you both look and see a little girl who was standing by herself crying,you go over to her and get down to her level"whats wrong"you asked her with a smile,she looks at you still crying you waited for her stop  
>"I-I-I lost my mommy and daddy and big sister"she tells you<br>"Well then lets go find them"you tell her taking her by her hand"but first lets clean you up"you tell her wipeing her eyes and mouth"there much better"you tell her,she looks at you and gives you a small smile,you get up and turn to zuko who looked down at the girl  
>"Have to find her parents"you tell him<br>"That might take all day"zuko tells you looking around at the different people walking"it could be anyone...and who knows they might be gone"when he said that the girl started to cry  
>"What a nice thing to say"you tell him as you turn back to the girl and calm her down,you then pick her up thank goodness she was small"well you don't have to help"you look back at the girl"its alright honey...i know what its like to lose someone"you tell her as you walk off with her,Zuko followed you both,you asked around if anyone knew this little girl or her parents you found out her name was kinna she was around 6,you guys didn't find anything about her parents or sister,she started to get hungry so you and zuko had to feed her lunch you shared your lunch with her,she seem to come out of it,you guys looked around some more,since you had her on your other shoulder that wasn't hurting you still where hurting<br>"Here let me take"zuko tells you taking the girl from you,you touch your shoulder it was sore,you message it  
>"Kinna...Kinna"a women's voice<br>"Mommy"Kinna cried out"that's my mommy"she yells  
>"Kinna...Kinna"the women's voice<br>"Mommy over here"Kinna yells,you and zuko stop walking ,when you did in a few seconds a women came over with short hair"kinna"the women says as she runs to her daughter she takes her from zuko and holds her tight  
>"Mommy"Kinna<br>"I'm so sorry"the lady tells her daughter she gave he many kisses,you watch her with a smile but it faded when she reminded you of your mother doing the same thing to you,just then the rest of her family came her older sister came and gave her a huge hug,you thought of you and toph,you got a unpleasant feeling in your stomach,you hold it,Zuko saw this before he could say anything the mother did  
>"Thank you both"she tells you guys"thank you"<br>"Your welcome"you tell her  
>she bows to you and leaves with her family,you smile at them the sigh feeling a lot better<br>"You ok"zuko asked you  
>you look at him,and smile at him"just fine"you tell him"sorry that took up your time"you tell him"i know you really wanted to repay me"you tell him laughing"so is the day almost done"you tell him looking at the sun it was setting then back at him<br>"No I still have one more thing"he tells you"this way"he grabs you hand and pulls you along,you hand no choice but to follow"zuko where are you taking me"you asked him  
>"A friend showed me this place"he tells you looking around for it as you guys past the crowd,you sigh"close your eyes"he tells you<br>"Why"you asked him  
>"Just do it"he tells you<br>you sigh and do as he told you,you where like that for awhile until you came to a stop"can i open them now"you asked him  
>"Not yet"he tells you,you sigh as you stood there you knew the sun went down as you felt the cold,you waited for a few minutes"ok open them"he tells you,you do as he says<br>"This better worth it"as you open your eyes all the way,when you did,you found yourself suprised and amazed at where you were there was fountain in the middle and all around it was lite candles even some in the fountain,it was really nice"wow"you tell him as you walk to the fountain,you felt the heat of the candles you spin around"what is this place called"you asked him,he laughs at you and comes over to you  
>"Firelight Fountain"he tells you<br>"I can see why"you tell him laughing"its very very wonderful...thank you Zuko"you tell him and you really meant it  
>"I'm glad you liked it..."he tells you with a smile,but it faded<br>"Whats wrong"you asked him  
>"...I'm really sorry for what happened to your shoulder..."he tells you<br>"Oh please this is nothing"you tell him dusting it off"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt"you tell him  
>"Yeah I know"he tells you look at the fountain,you look at it then got an idea,you take out two coins<br>"Here"you place one in his hand,he looks at you  
>"Whats this for"he asked you<br>"Silly you toss the coin in and make a wish"you tell him,you close your eyes and thought of what you wanted to wish about the flip the coin in,you hear it splash,you open your eyes"there now you try..."you tell him  
>he looks at you but does what you say and closes his eyes and thinks about his wish and flips the coin in the fountain it splashed he opened his eyes"so what did you wish for"you asked him looking at the two coins that layed on one other you laugh at it as you come back<br>"This"zuko tells you,the minute you turned around your lips met his,which shocked you it caught you off guard,you where swing at him but didn't he cupped your face in his hands pulling you in,you place your hands on his and take hold of them taking them off your face holding them down in yours,back at the fountain the two coins layed ontop of one other as you and zuko held onto one other at firelight fountain both wishes coming true


	12. Chapter 12

Your shoulder had gotten a lot better the doctor came to look at it,he said it was good but you still needed to stay off it and still had to have that stuff applied to your wound,after what happened with you and Zuko things where good,he didn't want you tell Iroh anything about it,but you did anyway which made Zuko feel embarrassed you told Iroh the whole thing he just laughed at it but he was happy for you both,your hair got longer to your shoulder which you didn't mind,you would tease Zuko about getting some hair pieces since his hair was so long,they both still went to work at the tea shop while you stayed home Iroh bought you some plants to take care of while you where at home which you didn't mind but it did not help you laying around the house,you wanted to get out and earthbend or firebend but you couldn't do either of that,so you just decided to practice on your martial arts moves that you learned from the Kyoshi warriors,you where not able to do your full power due to your wound but you went at it anyway,one time you didn't hear Zuko and Iroh come that he caught you working out which got you band from your fans Iroh took them from you that night you also found out that Iroh was offered to open his own tea shop you where happy for him but Zuko wasn't at all which made you upset but you let it go  
>Right now you where sweeping up the floors of the place it was somewhere around late morning as you where cleaning,you had on some lunch for you and redwood you could hear him outside growling<br>"Alright, alright"you tell him placing the broom down as you go over to the stove and take off the food that you had made,it was nothing more then some noodles meat lovers kind,you put it in a big bowl and fan it you then go to the window and call to him,he opens his mouth you pour it"There much better"you tell him laughing  
>it was cut short when you heard Iroh and Zuko came home which surprised you,it wasn't their normal time,you where about to greet them when you saw how Zuko looked like he was sick,Iroh led him to his room you quickly followed him as Iroh placed him down<br>"Uncle I don't feel so good"he tells Iroh  
>"Whats wrong with him"you asked Iroh coming to his side looking at Zuko"Is he sick?"you asked<br>"..."Iroh"Avani can you get some water and towels"he tells you,you look at him then at Zuko,you didn't waste anytime at all as you got them,you filled two buckets of water you carried them back one by one then went to get the towels and a little dipper for Zuko to drink out of,you came back Iroh had placed a wet towel on Zuko's forehead.  
>"Whats wrong with him"you asked him looking over Zuko with worried eyes not sure what was wrong with him<br>"...Here"Iroh gives him some water to drink,Zuko takes the dipper but then takes the whole bucket and starts to drink it he made a mess and throws the bucket away from him and lays back down  
>"I'll get some more wa-"you<br>"No stay here with him"Iroh tells you as he gets up to get more water  
>You watch him leave the room,you turn back to Zuko,you grab his hand in yours and squeeze"I know your going to be alright"you tell him,he didn't say anything to you at all,you felt him squeeze your hand tighter,you didn't mind at all as long as he was alright that was that matter,you watched him you would replace the towel with a new one you didn't really move from your spot iroh came back and further with some water Zuko drank so much of it,as you watched you him,you thought of when Toph had gotten sicked and Taiyo,you imagine them by Zuko toph her younger self calling out to you and then Taiyo a little boy around the age of 1 or so,you never like seeing people sick at alll it made you feel so helpless,you brought Zuko's hand up under your chin you rested your chin on his hand,you closed your eyes and looked right at him you never worried so much over anyone like this besides your sister and Taiyo,just then Zuko started to move in his sleep he was mumbling something,you look at him"Zuko Zuko"you call to him"its alright its ok"you tell him as he fights off his dream,you then hug his body as tight as you could"Its alright Zuko"you tell him"It's alright"you try to hold on to him as much as you could but your wound was starting to get sore but you didn't care he seem to have stopped after a while,when he did you looked up at him,his temp went down which was good,you sigh as you stayed by him the rest of the night<br>The next morning Zuko woke up,he felt a lot better from what happened he was still laying down*W-what*he asked himself  
>he was about to get up when he felt someone on top of him,he looks and sees you laying on half way on him your hand on was his chest he looked at you,he looked and saw your hand in his just then he heard you mumbling"It's alright Zuko"<br>he looked at you,he started to sit up as slowly as he could without waking you,when he did move you did just alittle by grabbing onto him tighter he stopped looking at you,you look like you where about to cry he was about to touch when iroh came in  
>"You're up"he looks at him<br>Zuko looked at him"yeah what happened"he asked  
>"You went on a spiritual metamorphosis after you freed the bison"iroh tells him,zuko listen to him but was looking at you iroh followed his eyes he smiled at you"she was up almost all night with you...she just feel asleep about3 hours ago"iroh tells him<br>zuko looked at him surprised,then back at you"do you need help taking her off"Iroh asked him about to help  
>"No"Zuko tells him,he stops and looks at him"let her rest"he tells him as he lays back down with you this time putting you in a straight position he still let you rest your head but on his shoulder closer to him,hand that had yours with his he used to pull you closer to him,he then pulled the covers over you and him with your head still showing,he then placed his chin on the top of your head and closed his eyes holding you closer,iroh watched you both he smiled at you both and left the room closing the door behind him.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

You guys had moved into a better apt. in the upper ring of the city which was good Redwood had more room he stayed in the back still,Iroh was really happy about having his new own tea shop open,you and him talked over about what to name the shop and what types of tea's to sell with you your shoulder had finally gotten better thought you still had a scare which you didn't mind at all,with Zuko he seem alot better personality wise after he came out of being sick which you didn't mind you liked the change he showed more of his caring side he was alot more happier he even gave you a kiss on the cheek infront of iroh at times,you where going to be a waitress at the tea shop which you didn't mind though iroh was going to have more,it was morning time now the day the shop was going to open up,iroh and zuko where up you where still asleep but got up about 15 minutes after they talked you where still in your sleepy mood but you smiled at them when you walked in the main room  
>"Good morning Avani"Iroh tells you with a smile he had breakfast ready for you<br>"Morning"you smile at him and Zuko,Zuko gets up and comes over to you and leads you to the table to sit you help you sit down  
>"Did you sleep well"he asked you placing your food infront of you<br>"Fine, I guess"you tell him yawning  
>"That's good"he gives you a kiss on the cheek,you smile at him then look at the food and smile<br>"This looks good better then something I could ever make"you tell iroh he laughs at you as you start  
>You guys where at the tea shop now it wasn't open yet it was nice though it had alot more space then your old job,you got to wear your own outfit which was what zuko bought you<br>"So when do we start making tea"you asked jumping up and down,zuko and iroh laugh at you  
>"Soon"iroh tells you<br>"Have you thought of a name for it"you asked  
>"Yes the Jasmine dragon tea shop"he tells you<br>"I like it...it has me in it"you tell him  
>Soon the other workers came in the other waiters and waitress,you greeted them all with a big smile after they came in about 30 minutes later you guys open up the shop,you hurried to greet the first ones that came in and sat them down giving them some menus and started to talk with them like you did in the other one,soon more came in wanted to greet them all but you where not able too,i guess you where happy to have the extra help,soon the place was almost packed as you where carrying trays of tea to the tables you had a blast when it came to the kids you made them laugh by telling them jokes or making funny faces at them,with the older ones you love to listen to their stories that they told you,thing where running smoothly for you guys,when lunch came around for you and zuko he took you out eat you didn't want to eat at a restaurant so you got your food to go which was yokitori which was really good,your lunch with him was good you both walked through the park as you did you saw some kids running and playing,you smile at them and laugh<br>"Look at them having fun"zuko tells you  
>"Yep"you tell him<br>"Have you ever thought of having kids of your own"he asked stop walking when he asked you that,your eyes dropped"Whats wrong"he asked you"Avani"  
>"..."you"I guess you can say that I have"you tell him<br>He looked at you worried,you thought about Taiyo when he asked you that,you hand started to shake he saw this and grabbed it"Avani tell me whats wrong"he asked you  
>"...Taiyo"you call his name,you hear his little voice call out to you*Mommy*<br>"Taiyo...who is that"Zuko asked you  
>"...Taiyo"you ball up your fist more and close your eyes as tight as you could Zuko came from behind and gave you a hug a tight one<br>"Who ever this Taiyo is...I'm sure he was happy to have you as a mother"he tells you,you felt him rest his head on your's  
>you guys make it back to the shop it had just been a 45 minute break there where still people coming in you put on your smiling face and go back inside iroh sees you both and smiles as you guys come back inside you hurry and start to wait tables zuko goes back to make the tea,you guys finish up the day just fine you where inside wiping down the tables as zuko was sweeping inside iroh was telling the last customer by when a messenger came over to him with a note,back inside as you where cleaning the table zuko came over to youhe stopped cleaning.<br>"Avani"zuko looked at you,you looked up at he was worried about something but also he had something to tell you  
>"Yes"you ask him<br>He exhales"This child Taiyo...is its Jet's"he asked you,you where shocked that he asked you that before you could say anything"That was why you left Jet I can tell...now...you where scared about what he might say to you..."he puts the broom down,he comes and cups your face to look at him"You don't have to be scared...I'll help you raise your child with you"with that being said he kissed you,which you took he broke it and gave you a hug,you hugged him back,just then Iroh came running in  
>"You two guess what"he comes and tells you both,you and Zuko look at him<br>"What"Zuko asked  
>"I just got a message from the king that he wants me to serve tea at the palace"he tells you both<br>you smile for him"That's wonderful uncle"Zuko tells him  
>"Yeah...that is I'm happy for you"you tell him<br>"Thank you"Iroh tells you both he then comes over inbetween you both"just look you two each of with a past and faith has offered us a new start"he tells you both as you three look at the sun going down,you and Zuko look at one other with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

You where packing the things that i\Iroh needed for his time with the king you had woken up early the next day to do so,you thought of the list you had in your head you had to make sure you had everything,you also thought of what Zuko told you the other day which really made you happy"Ok I think we have everything"you tell yourself as you thought about it that you didn't see Iroh and zuko come in  
>"Morning Avani"Iroh greets you<br>You turn to them and smile"morning you two"you smile at them  
>Zuko comes and gives you a good morning hug and kiss"your up early"he tells you<br>"Yes well i just wanted to make sure that you had everything Iroh"you tell him"but I know that I am forgetting something"you thought about it"What is it"  
>"I'm sure that you have everything"iroh tells you<br>you smile at him"thanks...wait I know"you run to your room then come back with a long green ribbon,you to and tie it around the box closing it"There all done"you smile at yourself"now we can go"  
>the king's carriage came to pick you three up before you left you told redwood by and that you would see him later and you make your way to the palace.<br>You guys arrive it was huge to you"Wow what a sight"you tell yourself as you laugh say this  
>Zuko carried in the supplies that Iroh needed as you guys make your way inside,the servant set you guys in a room and told you three to wait,Iroh got everything ready,you looked at some of things in the room as you compared them to the things your house with your father so things where alright in your eyes.<br>"Something doesn't seem right"zuko said  
>You got that feeling as well,just then some men came in the ones that arrested Jet a while back they surrounded the room,you look at them ready to attack at the first one who made a moved.<br>"Well well Zu-Zu"a girl's voice  
>You look and see girl dressed in earth nation clothes but you could tell by her eyes she was fire naiton she seemed like someone who likes to play with people,she comes and faces you three with a smile.<br>"Azula"Zuko lashes out at her  
>"Hello uncle"Azula greets iroh<br>"Uncle?"you thought about then it clicked she had to be Zuko's sister  
>She then turns and looks at you"And look it here..."she stares right at you you stared back hard both your eyes locked there was some connection with you both for a minute she then turned away from you.<br>"What are you doing here"zuko demanded  
>"Taking what is rightfully the fire nations"she tells him<br>"Do want to know why they call me the dragon of the west"Iroh asked his niece  
>"Oh uncle I am in no mood to hear your stories"she tells him about to walk out<br>"Oh, but it is a good story"he tells her  
>Zuko you looked at him,before you could say anything next thing you knew Iroh opened his mouth and fire came out and circled around the room the men ducked.<br>"Come on"Iroh runs out the room,Zuko grabs you and runs out with him the Dai'Li follow you guys next thing they shoot their earth gloves at you guys like bullets as they hit the floor,you let go of Zuko and stand your ground you earth bend the floor and shot it at them you where able to knock on down the others try to shot at you,you make and earth wall then put it down and make a fire bending whip which surprised you as you shot it a the Dei Li this got them off guard as well Iroh made a hole in the wall ,you did a fire punch at them they blocked it this time Azula comes out.  
>"Well Well look it here...a freak"she calls you yet she seemed amazed at the same time<br>"Look who's talking"you yell at her"Some princess"you yell at her,her eyes narrow at you like she was about to cut you down you smile at her.  
>"Move"Zuko pulls you back"Azula I challenge you to an Angi Kai"Zuko challenges her<br>"No thank you"she tells him  
>"You have too!"Zuko tells her he tries to firebend but that didn't work<br>"Zuko lets go"iroh tells him  
>"You two go I, have to take care of something"he tells you both<br>"Are you nuts"you yell at him  
>"Go"he yells at you both before you could say anything he pushes you out first then iroh follows"zuko"you yell his name<br>"Come on we need to get help and I know just the place"iroh tells you pulling you away from the wall as you both ran you look back over your shoulder as the hole got smaller you then saw a little explosion*Zuko*you thought  
>iroh took you to other part of the upper level"Why are we here"you asked him<br>"We need some help"he tells you  
>Just then a Dei'Li agent came out,you and iroh got ready"wait wait i want to help you"he tells you both,you look at iroh then at him<br>you both arrive to a house Iroh knocks on the door,the Dai'Li agent you both had you had tied up in the corner of the house  
>"So who's house is this anyway"you asked iroh<br>"A friend...I saw on time"he tells you  
>"Who's your friend"you asked<br>The door then opened up"its you"you/Skka point at one other  
>"Your that boy with the pruse from the market"you point to him<br>"And your that girl...who looks alot different"he looks you up and down  
>"Hey buddy, eyes up here"you yell to him grabbing him by his pony tail pulling him up to your face<br>"Oww"the boy  
>"Sokka who is it"a other voice,you wait until you see a bald head kid with an arrow tattoo<br>"Who are you"the kid asked you pointing at you  
>before you could answer"She's my sister"a voice you haven't heard in a long time sent chills down your back<br>"Your sister"the bald kid and other the boy where shocked  
>You waited as your sister made her appearance you looked at her she had grown so much since you last saw her"..."you both stared at one other.<br>"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt..but I need your help Avatar"iroh talks to the bald kid  
>"Why"the kid<br>"It is my nephew...he has been taken by some agents"iroh tells him  
>"And you can't get him yourself"the other boy<br>"I don't know where he is"iroh tells him  
>"Alright well help"the bald boy<br>"Wait hold on where going to help them"the other boy  
>"Yeah you got a problem with that"you snapped at him<br>he looked at you"Katara needs us"the bald boy  
>"Good then we found someone"iroh they come out toph brushes past you,you could tell she was upset at you,the other question the guy,you guys found out that they where both being held underground in the old parts of the city,you guys go and leave him there,there was tension with you and toph,you guys find where you needed to go<br>"There is something down there"toph she earthbends a small hole  
>"We'll go get them"the avatar<br>"Alright then I'll take toph with me"the other boy"unless you want to go with her I mean you are si-"  
>"No its fine lets go"toph pulls on him<br>You watch her go as you follow him and Avatar,Iroh used fire to light the tunnel,you felt cold not from the air but the thought of Toph its been so long since you seen her,you knew that she would act that way when saw you again you didn't mind she had the right  
>"So"the bald head boy"your Toph's older sister my name is Aang"he greets you<br>"Avani"you tell him"so your the avatar..wow thought you would be a little more taller and alot more good looking"you tell him  
>"Hehe sorry to burst your bubble"he tells you<br>You watch him earthbend"toph taught you"you asked him  
>"Yeah she is a pretty good teacher"he tells you"can you earthbend too"he asked you<br>"Yep watch"you push him aside and earthbend the tunnel more then he did  
>"Wow"Aang<br>"Thanks..."you give him a punch  
>"Oww I know where she gets those from"he tells you<br>"..."you smile at him  
>In a few minutes you guys make it down to the end it was a wonderful site at what you saw<br>"Wow"you and Aang  
>You guys run through until you found them,Aang earthbended a hole"Aang"a girl's voice,you see a girl with tan skin in water tribe clothes go and hug Aang he hugs her back.<br>"Uncle...avani"zuko  
>"Zuko"you and Iroh,you both run to him,you give him a hug he somewhat hugged you back"uncle what are you doing with the avatar"zuko asked him<br>"Avani you need to go with the avatar and help your sister"iroh tells you  
>"Sister"zuko<br>"What about you two"you asked them  
>"We will be right behind you"iroh tells you,you let go of zuko,you knew you had to help your sister something inside you told you too,you follow Aang and the girl,you reach up with them<br>"You're Toph's sister"the girl asked you shocked  
>"yYeah"you tell her as you three run to the where you and Aang came in,you almost reach it when a fireball comes past you guys and blocks your way,you both turn and see that it was Azula<br>"I don't think so"she tells you three  
>"Well, well look if it isn't the little misfit princess"you call her with a smile<br>"Strong words for a freak"she tells you as she fire bends a kick at you guys  
>"Aang help me"you put up an earth wall he helps you ,you then kick them at her she moves out the way<br>"I have her"Katara she uses water bending and attacks her,she almost had her when someone else broke off the connection,you three look and where shocked to find that it was Zuko  
>"Zuko what are you doing"you yell to him<br>"Choosing a side"he tells you three then fire bends at you guys,you put up an earth wall but it wasn't strong enough and blows you back  
>"Avani!"Aang yells your name,you get back and look at Zuko as he went after Aang,what happened to the Zuko that you knew how could he have done something like this,you hold back your pain in your eyes and get back up,you might not be as good at firebending but you had no other way to let it out,you run to help the water tribe girl with azula,you do a fire punch at her a few here and there she was able to block them.<br>"Is that all"Azula teases you  
>"Not yet"you tell her,you slam your hands on the ground it started to shake you sink your fingers in the ground and it started to give away where Azula stood you send a earth shockwave at her,you would have done more if something hot didn't hit your shoulder that was already marked,you fall down and hold it,you look and see that it was zuko who hit you,right then your heart just stopped it became a rock as you hold your arm from the burn he was about to hit at you again but a water dome covered you"here"the water tribe girl helps you up,just then the Dai'Li came around you guys she surrounded you both with water like and octpus ready to go you wish you could do something but your arm was out,just then you all saw a glow you turn and see aang his eyes where glowing like he was ready to do something but then he shot down by lighting it was Azula.<br>"stay close"the girl tells you next thing you knew water was around you both then she made a tidal wave you where riding it with it her but you had to hold on,she went to catch Aang lifeless body he was hurt as you saw her tears,just then iroh came to blow back the dai li  
>"Get out of here"he yells at you both<br>"Iroh"you yell to him  
>"Go"he tells you both<br>Before you could to anything the girl made water around you guys and pushed you three up out the from under the ground,once outside you see a big white flying thing come and land down,it had six legs you climb on but you had trouble due to your arm,the other boy helped you  
>"Thanks"you tell him as you hold your shoulder,toph was able to hear you in pain worry went on her face,the fly animal took off,you rubbed your arm trying to sooth it,you looked at the girl she was able to bring back Aang,you watch them embrace you then look down below at the city that once stood tall,you grab your arm.<br>"Is your arm alright"the other boy asked you  
>You look up at him,he was looking at your arm"Does it hurt"he asked you<br>"...No..no it doesn't"you tell him  
>You hear him ripe something off he then ties a piece of his shirt around your burn"there so you know it doesn't get infected"he tells you"I'm Sokka by the way"<br>You smile at him"Avani"you look at your arm"I think its already infected"you tell yourself as you thought of Zuko and what he just did that was what was hurting your burn the most.


	15. Chapter 15

"How does that feel"the water tribe girl who name you found out was katara asked you,she was healing your burn wound that you got by zuko.  
>"Ah...better thank you"you tell her<br>She stops healing you,she had been doing it for sometimes now about a week or so,you guys meet up with Sokka and Katara's father you guys took a fire nation ship for cover,the Avatar was up now had grown some hair since he had been out,you guys also ran into some trouble with the other fire nation,your sister has yet to talk with you about anything she mainly kept her distance but there where times when she did come to your room you saw her feet outside the door and heard her as she walked away from it,you did really want to talk with her but you just didn't know what to say to her right now you had alot to say to her but you just didn't know how to get it out.  
>you put on your clothes after Katara helped you"It's getting alot better"she tells you trying to cheer you up<br>"T-thanks"you tell her not really in the mood it still hurt you mentally.  
>She saw this she was about to say something when"Hey umm Katara"Toph's voice<br>You both look up and see her standing there in the corner she didn't look in the room.  
>"Yes, Toph"Katara<br>"Umm...Sokka needs you"she tells her  
>"Oh alright then"Katara leaves your room,you watch her leave then look at your sister,she stood there you both where waiting for the other to say something first it was stone cold silent with you both,you got up and walked to the door,you stop and look down at your sister she didn't look at you.<br>*Oh Toph*you thought as you looked at her,you felt like reaching out to her and giving her a hug,but you didn't you just turn your back to her and walked down the hall,Toph looked up at you as you walked down the hall,she clenched her hand inside it was your favorite ribbon  
>you make outside on the deck,you look over at the ocean as you walk to the tip,you sigh how could you beaning your little sister the cold shoulder,was because of what Zuko or was the reject that you felt either way you where taking it out on her and your relationship.<br>"Hey Avani"Sokka calls to you  
>You turn around to see him walking over to you in his fire nation clothing"Yes purse boy?"you asked him calling him by his nickname<br>"Funny...look its good to have you on the team"he told you  
>"What makes you think that I am part of any team"you tell him<br>"Well since you are Toph's older sister it would seem right"he tells you,you turn away from him when he said that  
>"I don't deserve to be her sister...not after what i did"you tell him<br>"...Look we've all made mistakes...I'm sure if you just talk with Toph...I'm sure that she will understand"he tells you  
>"I can't talk with her"you tell him<br>"Why not"he asked you  
>You clinch your fist"...Its to hard to explain"you tell him<br>He sighs"I know that its hard being the oldest...your suppose to be a role model for your younger ones and we're suppose to be the ones that look out for them and protect them."he tells you"You need to talk with Toph...I've never seen her like this...she's your sister"  
>You thought about what he said"She..."you sigh and leave it at that as you turn away from him to walk away<br>"Zuko hurt you didn't he?"Sokka,you stop in your tracks"...Your taking it out on yourself... it was someone you loved...and since you hurting from that you just don't know what to do...is that why you won't talk with her"Sokka asked you  
>You didn't say anything"that's none of your bu-"he stops you<br>"It wasn't right for him too...I know it hurt when a love one it gone...but that doesn't give you right to stop feeling nothing for those still with you...;like you do with Toph"he tells you you stop walking he comes over to you,you felt him touch your shoulder then he walks away from you.  
>You where back inside the ship in your room,you thought of Sokka just told you,you shake your head maybe he was right she was sister she did look up to you alot you knew it,you thought of when she was born you where so happy you loved to watch her as she got older,the things you both did together,you let out heavy sigh,you get up and go out your room,you look down the hall to the left and go that way,you make it back up to the ship,you see toph was out there with Katara,you walk over to them,Katara stops talking when she sees you,you smile at her<br>"Hey...toph can I talk with you"you asked her  
>Katara understood and left you both,you waited for her to all the way gone,you look back at your sister her back was turn to you<br>"Yeah what do you want"she asked you in a cold voice,you took it  
>"...I know your mad at me...I know I hurt you deeply when I left you...I know I should left you some reason why I left...but you should know I never left because of you...iIlove you to much to something like to you in my whole life"you tell her,you waited for her say something,she didn't"nothing I say can cover up for what I did to you...you needed me...but I know when I left you where a strong girl look at you now when I do...you grew up to be a wonderful earthbender...you're teaching the Avatar"you semi laugh,she didn't say anything to you,you let out a sigh"...Toph..."<br>You waited for to say something,but she didn't you left it at that,you turn around to leave her but she spoke up  
>"Why did you leave me"she asked you<br>You stop in your tracks"Why did you leave me..."she asked you once again"all this since you have been gone I tried so hard to figure out why you left me"you could tell she was hurt by her voice"i did need you...but as I grew up I learned that I didn't...I made myself stronger when you left...but I still didn't feel that way...when you came back that one day to the house...I tried to stop you...but didn't...but I should have...why did you leave Avani...huh"  
>You exhale"The reason I left Toph just so you know it wasn't because of you...don't get me wrong...I loved our life at home...but one day while you where sleeping in your room and I was called to father's room i went your mother was the only one in there...well your mother...she told me that I was a danger to you...that I was a bad person to you...the things you did...she thought I was going to get you hurt...she knew that was the last thing that I would want to do...I told her that I would never do anything to you like that...she said that I was and who knows you might end up worse then you are...so told me the only way to avoid it is by leaving...I didn't want too...I asked what our father thought...she said he said the same thing so that night I left i got my things together...and left not without leaving you something behind my ribbon...I didn't want to leave you Toph I really didn't"she could hear like you wanted to cry"you where the only thing in my life that really made me happy...I hated leaving you but I didn't want you to get hurt it wasn't until a year later that I felt bad...what really hurt me was leaving you I wish I never should have done that...so now you"<br>She was quiet"Your not lying"toph tells you  
>"Yeah I'm not"you tell her<br>"...But mom told me you left because you didn't care any more about me"she tells you,you could hear hurt in her voice she was starting to cry"this whole time I believed her...but that's not the reason..."she turns around and you could see that she had tears in her eyes"..."she started,you smile at her before you could go to her she came to you,she buried her face in you as she gave you a hug,you smile at her but cry as well,you give her a tight hug"I missed you so much Avani"she tells you  
>"I did too Toph and I'm soooo sorry for leaving you"you tell her,you look down at her she looks up at you"now what did I tell you about crying"you tell her laughing.<br>"Your doing it too"she tells you with a smile as she gave you other hug  
>After your talk with Toph and everything was alright,you found out that Aang had left the ship,you guys went to find him,it took you guys a few hours to find him when you did you guys find him on crescent island he told you guys that he need help with fighting the fire lord,the rest of the group told him that they would they gave him a hug,you stood behind watching them,you smile at them<br>"Hey Avani"Toph called to you,you look at her  
>"Yeah"you asked her<br>"Get in here you part of the family now"she tells you  
>You look at her then the rest they where up now looking at you".I don't know...I do have better things to do"you tell them with a smile<br>"Welcome to the team"Katara tells you  
>You smile at her"thanks"you tell her,just then something lands on you,you look up and see a flying lemar<br>"Guess Momo likes you"Aang tells you  
>You smile at them,you guys get on top of the flying basion who's name was appa"hey guys"you call to them"I think we might need some new clothes"you tell them<br>"Your right"Katara  
>"Hey Sokka can you help me pick out something"you asked him,he looks at you<br>"Hahaha very funny"he tells you,you smile at him


	16. Chapter 16

You guys where still flying on Appa,you Katara and Aang make a cloud to cover up him as you guys land on an island, by a cave,you jump off Appa  
>"Ah its good to feel the ground"you touch it<br>"Shhh"Sokka tells you  
>"Don't shhh me"you yell at him<br>"Be quiet we're in enemy traitor"he tells you  
>You roll your eyes at him"so lets go find some new clothes"you walk past him<br>"You know you should take this seriously"Sokka complains  
>You look around the island you where on when you and Aang found an unattended clothes line"bingo"you<br>"Are you sure we should take those"Aang rethought about  
>"What the guy is sleeping...I'm sure that he won't miss some clothes"you tell him"hey Sokka which should I wear"you asked him<br>"Well if you ask me I think...your funny"he tells you  
>You smile at him as you hop over the rock you guys where hiding behind you run to where the clothes are as you found what you wanted and grab it"See"you yell to the group as you run away not to get caught,the rest follow you Sokka was the last one,you got changed into your new fire nation outfit,you looked at yourself"not bad"you tell yourself, your outfit was long sleeve shirt with loose cuffs it was a midriff,with lose red pants and sandles you come out the others where dressed as well"wow Avani you look nice"katara complemts you<br>"Thanks"you tell her"just glad it covers up my scar"you tell her  
>"Well now that we have our clothes lefts get going"Aang tells you guys<br>you guys make your way to the town you guys got something Katara got a new necklace,Aang got a new headband,Sokka got something for his little pony tall,toph got a new head band for a girl,you got a necklace like Katara and something for your hair,you put your hair up it was long enough.  
>"Wow Avani you could really pass for a nation person"Sokka looked at you<br>You sigh"Sokka that's because she is"Katara tells him,Aang nods his head  
>"What-what"Sokka points at you<br>"I'm just surprised as you"Toph tells him  
>"Its long story"you tell him"close your mouth"you tell him<br>You guys walk some more,Aang told you guys a certain name to call fire nation people which didn't make any sense at all,Sokka then points out that you guys need to buy some food,you guys go into a meat shop while aang declines,once inside you look around there was alot of meat"hey Redwood like thi-"you stop  
>"Avani whats wrong"Katara asked you<br>"Redwood...I left him the city"you tell her  
>"Who's Redwood"Toph asked you<br>"Like Aang he was a my traveling companion"you tell her"Since the fire nation took the city...I don't know what happened to him"you let out a sigh  
>"Hey I'm sure that he's fine"Katara tells you with a smile<br>you nod your head,you then hear a loud crash,you guys look and see Sokka he was under a meat pile,you guys sigh"Sokka"katara scolds him  
>"Is he always like this"you asked toph<br>"Yeah"she tells you  
>You guys buy the food that need and head back to the cave when Katara realized that Aang wasn't with you guys<br>"Where could he be"she got worried  
>"I'm sure that he's fine"you tell her as you take a bit of an apple,Momo came over to you,you bit off a piece for him he took it and ate it<br>"Avani can you go and find him"Katara asked you  
>"Why me"you asked her<br>"Well because you'll fit in more"she asked you  
>You sigh"fine"you tell her getting up mumbling you leave the cave and make it back to the town,you look around for Aang,but you weren't able to find him until "hey you"some called to you<br>You stop in your tracks and turn around to two fire nation guards coming over to you"umm yes"  
>"Why are out here"the lady asked you<br>"Umm I'm looking for someone"you tell them  
>"Does the headmaster know your out"she asked you<br>"Excuse me"you look at her  
>Before you could say anything they drag you off"Hey let me go"you tell them,in a short while you found yourself at a school with other fire nation kids,they where outside you look around for anyone until you spotted Aang,you quickly use earthbending to hit his foot,it does and he looks up and see you.<br>You where taken to the headmaster's room  
>"Found other one"the headmaster looked at you"you can go"he tells the guards,they leave and close the door<br>"Hey look you got it all wrong i am not suppose be here"you tell him  
>"...From the way you talk i don't think so"headmaster<br>"I don't need no school"you yell at him  
>"...From the looks up it your an upper grader"headmaster<br>Before you could say anything Aang burst in"sister...there you are"Aang,you and the headmaster look at him"I was wondering when you where coming"he comes over to you"Sir this is my sister my umm older sister"Aang"  
>"Kuzon, this is your older sister"headmaster asked him looking at you<br>"Umm yeah he his..."you tell him  
>"Whats your name"he asked you<br>"A-"Aang finished for you  
>"Ash"he tells him"yeah ash"<br>"Ash"the headmaster looks at you  
>"Yep...thats it"you smile at him as bring Aang in a head lock a tight one<br>"I see"headmaster"well then...ash...and Kuzon...I do not want to hear you two out and about again"he tells you two,you smile at him and leave the room when the door closes you both walk down the hall you then stop,you started to choke him  
>"Ash Ash...what type of name is that"you asked him<br>He tapped you to let go of him"Sorry..that was all I could think of you name was to much of earth nation"he tells you  
>"And to top it off I have school"you yell at him"You are so dead when we get home"you tell him you scared him to death"now where do I go for class"you asked him<br>About spending 3 hours there you both come home"were have you two been"Katara asked you both  
>"Well at school"aang<br>"And look I got an A"you show her your paper that you wrote as you walk past her  
>"School...why"Toph,you sit down by her<br>"Ask him"you tell Aang  
>He explains everything,Sokka thought it wasn't a good idea but when aang told him that it could help with the war he let you both go back to school which you didn't like,when it was the morning aang woke you up,you didn't want to get up at all but you had too,Katara gave you both a lunch you mumbled about the whole thing<br>You guys make it to school,you had a test which you did alright in,you then had p.e class,after that English,then lunch time,you where trying to find Aang and you found him,in a fight with some student,who was trying to use fire bending on aang"hey leave him alone"you step in blocking a hit and pushing the boy back.  
>"This isn't your fight"he tells you<br>"It is now...leave my little brother alone"you tell him"Pick on someone who can bend as well"you tell him,he comes at you both,you try to fire bend at him but you missed he then went after Aang,who moved out the way and made him trip you smile at him when you felt a hand on your shoulder you look up and see the headmaster  
>"only two days you have been here...ash and kuzon...parent meeting after school"he tells you both<br>You guys make it back to the cave Aang told Katara and Sokka about what happened and how you both got in trouble  
>"Nice"Toph tells you<br>You smile at her,you both had to go back to school Sokka and Katara played as your parents,the headmaster talked with them about you and Aang  
>"Oh I am so sorry that, Ash is like that she gets it from her father"katara tells the headmaster"ash you know better...dear I told you not to teach her..I am soo sorry ash you have it big when we go back home"she tells you<br>Sokka scolded Aang"good then"headmaster smiles,you guys make it back home"glad thats over"you sit down"by the way did you tell them about that dance party you what to do"you tell katara and sokka  
>"What"katara<br>"Yeah I thought I would be nice"aang  
>"Aang I don't think that is a good idea"katara tells him<br>"But come on Katara"Aang explains  
>You guys all agreed to go along,you guys help set up the place,you and toph earth bend some places katara made a drinking fountain<br>"Ok ok their coming"toph  
>Aang put appa and momo in the back,the kids in they didn't know what do so aang got them started,soon music was being played soon of the kids started to dance,you where sitting down with Katara and toph and Sokka,katara looked at aang dance<br>"Go ask him to dance"you tell her  
>"What"she looked at you<br>"Yeah we know you want too"toph  
>"I don't know"katara<br>"Aang"you yell to him,he looks at you you wave to come over then point at katara,he smiled and comes over he takes katara you three watch them start dancing on the floor,you clap as you watch them dance soon more kids started to dance  
>"I want to dance come on"you grab sokka and take him to the floor before he could say anything<br>"Whoa i can't dance"sokka tells you  
>"Good enough for me"you tell him as you started to dance around him,he stood there"come on sokka you know you want too"you tell him<br>he didn't say anything but you saw his foot move"there we go"you tell him as you grab him pulling him to dance with you which he had no choice since you got him the middle of a group,in a little while he started to dance with you,you had a good time but it was cut short when the headmaster came in with some guards they had come to take Aang away and rest of you"go go well take care it"a boy told you guys,you guys where able to get out,you guys where on Appa as you looked over at the cave  
>"that was fun"you tell the group<br>"Yeah it was"katara agreed with you  
>"See I told you guys"Aang<br>"Sokka aren't you going to take that off"katara asked him pointing at his beard  
>"...I would...but its stuck to my face"he tells you guys<br>You look at katara and she looks at you"i have fire"you make some in your hand  
>"And I have water"she tells you with a smile<br>"Heat it up"you heat up the water  
>"What are you two doing"Sokka asked you both,next thing he screamed really loud as you guys flew off in the sky<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Over in the fire nation some guards got thrown back into a wall,as a loud roaring sound came  
>"hold it men"someone told them<br>redwood was being pulled down by some ropes and chains but that wasn't enough,he swung at them as he tried to bit them  
>"Aww sir...I don't think we can hold it"one of the men<br>"Kept holding it..."the leader tells them  
>redwood roared louder then before,his claws where out ready to attack any,he had already knocked out three men<br>"Its to much..put it down"the leader yells at the firebenders who where ready"on my command..."he had his hand raisied he was about to drop when  
>"Stop it"Zuko's voice rang in the room like a loud boom,everyone stared at him,the royal prince now,he was dressed like it now but his hair was down,he comes over to the men<br>"P-prince Zuko"the leader bows to him"we where just...this thing was causing to much and i-"  
>"And you where told not to harm it"he tells him,as he walks past them to redwood who seem to stop acting,he looked at him<br>"Prince I wou-"someone try to stop him  
>Zuko had his hand out,Redwood dropped his head at him"good boy"Zuko tells him petting him"Leave us"he yells at the man<br>"But sir"the leader  
>"I said leave"he tells them<br>They do as he says and leave him be with redwood,when they where Zuko started to talk with him"Your not hurt are you"he asked him  
>Redwood shoke his head,Zuko smiled at this,when the fire nation came and took over Ba Sing Se when the fire nation found redwood they where going to kill him but Zuko protested saying that he was to come unharmed back to the firenation to in his zoo,that was the least he could after what he did to you,when he thought of the thought of burning you he stop petting redwood,he remember the look you gave him,you where hurt and angry at him and you had every right to be.<br>"Don't worry they won't hurt you any more..."he tells redwood"Just try to not kill them alright...come on"he tells him as he leads him away  
>with you and the avatar,you where standing infront of your sister a few feet away,Katara,Aang and Sokka where looking back and forth at you both,the wind blew by you both.<br>"Are you two sure about this"Katara asked  
>"Yeah we are"you both tell her and eachother looking oneother seriously,each getting in a stance<br>"I've been waiting a long time for this"toph tells you  
>"You and me both..."you tell her getting ready<br>"This is going to be good"sokka  
>"This is not right"Katara<br>"Alright go"Aang yelled at you both  
>When he said that you and toph charged at one other,she put up an earth shield and shot it at you,you broke it in half and stomp the ground causing it shake then shot up earth poles at her,she cut them inhalf then earthbend a hug chunk at you,you sunk down in the ground and came back up,you then try to sink her feet.<br>The gang watch you both go at it"This is so great"Sokka  
>"Please don't kill one other"Katara<br>"I think its neat"Aang"lets go come on yahoo"  
>"Oh boy"Katara"don't kill each other"she yells at you and toph,when she did toph flew back<br>"Come on Avani"toph"that was nothing"she sends spikes at you  
>You run at her and make an earth surfboard and come at her,when the spikes come at you jump off and go behind her<br>"Hah"Toph she sends a earth wave at you,you spin around and send back to her,she flys back,with that you send a boulder at her  
>"Come on...don't hold back"you tell her<br>"Who said was"she tells you  
>The gang watches you"Wow their both really good"Aang smiles<br>"Yeah..."Sokka  
>You and Toph toss one other around a bit,until it ended in a with both you and her having a boulder over the other,you looked at one other still serious,until you cracked a smile and started to laugh.<br>"Very good"you tell her  
>She smiles at you happy that you approve"thanks"you both set the boulder down,you grab her and put in a head lock<br>"Ahh you have gotten better"you tell her  
>"Hahaha, please I was just holding back"she tells you laughing,you let her go laughing with her<br>"Are you two alright"Katara asked you both  
>You both look at her they had come over Katara had her water out ready to heal<br>"We're fine"you tell her"so what do you guys think"you ask sokka and aang  
>"I loved it"Aang tells you<br>"That was sooo cool"sokka  
>"Thanks"Toph"me and Avani would do this all the time"she tells him<br>"All the time"Katara  
>"When our parents weren't around"you tell her<br>You guys walk back to camp and sit down"You and Toph are the best earthbenders"Aang tells you  
>"Ah thank you little bro"you tell him he laughs,you had started giving him that name after going to school<br>"Well glad that is over"Katara sighs"it almost look like you guys where trying to"she smiles,you and Toph didn't say anything,she looked at you both"You weren't where you"  
>You look at toph she does the same thing"just kidding"you tell Katara who gave you a look<br>"You know its really great having you with us"Sokka  
>"Thanks"you tell them<br>"Yeah I am happy to have you here too"Toph  
>"Thanks alright guys please I can only take so much love"you tell them laughing<br>"Just like Sokka"Katara,you guys laugh  
>"Funny...so Avani we all know about our past life and that you are Toph's older sister..tell us about yourself"Sokka asked<br>"Yeah"Aang  
>"...Alright...then"you tell them"to start off..."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

"To start off...I was born to Lao Bei Fong...and Vesta Bei Fong"  
>"She was your mom who was the fire bender"Sokka interrupted you<br>"Sokka"Katara  
>"Yeah any way"you start back up...<br>Your mother Vesta lady with light brown hair with golden eyes was screaming and sweating as she laying on her back he legs open as two other women where holding her hands  
>"Push..Push"other women's voice tells her<br>"Awwwwww"the Vesta screams  
>"Again...your almost done"the lady tells her<br>The woman does as she was told and gives it her all"your done"the women who was inbetween this women's legs,a baby's cry filled the room  
>"W-what did I have"Vesta asked tired as her hair fell in her face<br>"You had a beautiful baby girl"the women comes to over to her side with a new baby girl wrapped up in a soft silk blanket the little girl was still fusing your mother reached out her arms to take you,you where still crying loud,she smiles at you  
>"Hello..."your mother tells you"go and get my husband"she tells one of the women they do as they are told and come back with her husband your father he was younger looking he comes over to Vesta's bedside and looks down at you his new girl his first born daughter<br>"Ah she is wonderful"he tells Vesta  
>"What shall we name her"Vesta asked her husband<br>"...Avani...meaning earth flower"Lao tells her  
>"What a wonderful name"Vesta agrees, she looks down at you"that will be your name my beautiful earth flower"she smiles at you<br>*Two years past*you playing in your room with one of your maids who was to attend to you,you where stacking up blocks and knocking them down with your stuff toy as you laugh clapping your hands  
>"Very good lady Avani"your maid tells you<br>You laugh louder,just then your mother came in not looking well,the maid looks up at her"hello Lady Vesta"she smiles at her  
>"Hello"your mother greets her with a weak smile<br>You turn around to find your mother standing there,she always looked so beautiful to you"Mommy"you get up and toddle your way over to her as you hug her around her leg,she looks down at you and smiles at you weakly  
>"My beautiful earth flower"she tells you,you smile as you look up at her,you loved her so much as you smiled at her you started to feel the grip you had on her slip away,next thing you knew<br>"Lady Vesta"your maid yells he name  
>You where standing with your father dressed in all black with many others around some where crying others where holding others,you didn't really understand all you knew was that you saw your mother in some weird looking bed dressed she always was,she look like she was sleeping,there was this man there saying things about your mother,you tug on our father he looks down at you,your eyes where bright he looked like he was crying which he was<br>"Daddy..."you then point to your mother"Mommy?"you asked him  
>He looked at you more then cried he picked you up,you didn't understand but gave him a hug a tight one"mommy come back"you tell him as you hugged him you didn't see your mother get buried and that was the last time you would ever see her<br>Back with you now"oh wow"Katara"I'm soo sorry"she tells you  
>You shrug your shoulder's"Its alright"you tell her,everyone didn't say anything as you played with some grass<br>"...What happened after that"sokka asked you  
>You look up at him and smiled"my sister came...my dad meet her mom a year after that toph came"you tell them with a smile"to be fair toph your mom and didn't really hit it off so well"you tell her<br>"Hey its alright"toph tells you with a shrug  
>"So after toph then what"Aang asked you he seem more into it now after you got over your mother<br>"Let me see...well I left my house at 11 years old...I traveled meet this one cool girl...can't remember her name though but she had a cool dad who gave me Redwood...I can across some others...some warriors on Kyoshi island where I meet my best friend..."  
>"Wait Kyoshi Island you went there"Sokka asked shocked<br>"Yeah I did"you tell him"now move"you push his face back"I went to the north pole...met some people there didn't like the custom so I00000000 left"  
>"I know that feeling"katara tells you with a smile<br>You smile at her  
>"What next"Aang asked you<br>"Hmm...I meet some lady called the herbalist..she taught me somethings"you tell them"then I came in a run with a group called the freedom fighters..."  
>"Katara are you alright"toph asked her<br>"W-what are you talking about"katara asked looking at her  
>"Your trembling"toph tells her"i can also feel your heart racing"<br>You all look at her"haha nothing is wrong"katara tells her"go on Avani please"  
>"Alright...I had a boyfriend Jet"you start back up<br>"Katara"toph"your breathing is racing"  
>"It's...just so hot"Katara fans herself"whoa the weather today...hahahaha"<br>You all look at her"whats the matter Katara you need to cool your jets"Sokka asked her laughing  
>She looked at him and whipped water him shutting him up"alright then"you look at sokka who was getting back up with a bruise on his forehead<br>"Soooo"Aang  
>"I stayed there with them for some years..then I left"you tell them looking away<br>"Why"Katara asked in her normal voice  
>You look at them"...After what Jet kept doing...I didn't like...plus there was something I had to take care of..."you tell her<br>"What!?"Sokka interrupts you  
>You look at them and smiled a soft"you had his child"Aang blurted out loud<br>"What...no"you yell at him throwing a rock at him  
>"Then what"Toph asked you<br>"Yeah then what"Katara asked you  
>"...Jet he wiped out a village...and...well...I didn't like it one bit...I went back to the village after he did...when I got there it was all gone...but was found a baby boy under it's dead mother...I took in as mine and left the group"you tell them<br>"Ohh...wow"Sokka  
>"I'm so sorry to here that"Katara tells you<br>"What a jerk"toph tells you  
>"You and me...both"you tell them<br>"Then what"aang asked you  
>"I took care of the baby naming him Taiyo"you tell them<br>"What a cute name"Katara tells you  
>"This is great I'm an aunt"Toph yells she then punches Aang<br>You smile"I raised him for about a few months then went on my way...after a few weeks later I meet up with...Iroh...and-"you calm up as you bring your knees up to you,everyone looks at one other then at you  
>"Its alright"Katara tells you<br>"Yeah.."Aang  
>"We understand"sokka<br>Katara placed a hand on your back patting it,you quickly wipe your eyes and sit up"yeah...we travel like you guys..it was hard at first but alright..until"  
>"Until what?!"sokka interrupted again.<br>"My firebending went"you spin your fingers around  
>"What do you mean"Aang<br>"Lets just say I can firebend like others but just different"you tell them  
>"Really like how"sokka asked<br>"Umm some other time"you tell him"anyway on our on the city...meet jet once again"you tell them sighing  
>"And then what"sokka asked you getting closer to you<br>"Stay back...n-nothing happened"you tell him pushing him back again  
>"Sokka let her finish"katara tells him<br>"Thank you..he wanted me back but said no...left him...moved in with them...things where good got jobs...loved it things with me and you know who...where alright..."you had a long pause"then the next thing you know i'm here with you guys"you tell them  
>"Wow what was pretty neat"aang tells you<br>"Yeah...I seriously thought you know that you and jet or you and zu-i mean whats his name you know"sokka  
>"That is so wrong"toph tells him<br>"Hey hey its not my fault"sokka  
>"Anyway...why don't I start making dinner"katara"can you guys go get some fire wood and some berries along with herbs"she asked them<br>"Yeah sure"Aang gets up with sokka and toph  
>"You coming avani"toph asked you<br>You smile at her"not right now...i need to ask katara something"you tell her  
>"Alright"she tells you"come on boys"she punches them both,you smile as they leave,you then get up and go over to katara who had gotten the pot she bends in some water<br>"Katara"you call to her  
>She turns to you"Yeah..what is it avani?"she asks with a smile<br>You look at her with a smile but it fades"I..I need...you...to..."


	19. Chapter 19

You guys where flying on appa after leaving a small fire nation village after dealing with a messed up waterbender name hama,you sitting up next to aang,you look over your shoulder at katara she still wasn't feeling her best after what she just went through sokka was by her  
>"she is going to be alright"you asked aang<br>turning back to the front  
>"...i know she will"aang tells you<br>you look back her,you felt sorry for she was know taught to do,she being such a sweet person,you understood her pain on what she was going through you look at your hands as they tremble  
>"hey avani you alright"aang asked you<br>you look up at him,he looked at you worried"yeah why"you asked him  
>"you look it like i don't know...scared and sad"he told you<br>you look at him your eyes went to the side"its...its...i understand what katara is feeling right now"you tell him  
>"what do you mean"he asked you<br>you shoke your head"you know how i told you that my firebending is different from others"you tell him  
>"yeah"aang<br>"...well.."you stop and get up and climb back into the seat where and make your way over to where katara and sokka where,you stop sokka looks at you  
>"hey...can i talk with katara for a minute"you tell him<br>he looks at you"please"you asked him  
>"alright"he told you as he moved over to toph,you look at him then sit down next to katara,she wasn't looking at you"hey katara...i just wanted to tell you...i understand what you feel right now...i know what it feels like to go inside someone"you tell her<br>"..."she turn around and looked at you  
>you look away from her"you know how i said my firebending is different...well its because...i can go inside someoneor anythingand heat them up from the inside which ends up killing them"you tell her,you started toshake<br>"oh avani"katara  
>you try to wipe theaway tears that where coming,but itdidn't help"its something that i don't wish to have...i found out i was the only firebender who could to that...it does hurt to have something like in you...knowing you can control someone like that...i killed some people when it first happened...i hated myself for being able to...i never wanted to use it again...i know this isn't something you might not want to hear..but i did feel like since i was different i couldn't be around people but someone told me...that they like having me around...i just wanted to tell you don't feel like you need to run away or anything...i like having you around...and i'm sure that the others feel the same way as well"you tell her lookingwith a smile,she looked at you,she thengave you a soft smile<br>"thank avani...thank you very much"she tells you  
>"sure"you tell her and you both embrace in a hug,you look both break itthen look at one other<br>"you know its really great to have you around"she tells you  
>"thanks...oh also thank you for looking after my sister...how did the letter go"you asked her<br>"it went well..."she tells you as you both look over at toph who was talking with sokka and aang  
>"thats great...i know my sister...she takes after me in some ways"you tell her laughing<br>"yeah i can tell"she laughs with you  
>"well you feeling any better"sokka asked katara<br>you both stop and look at him,everyone was looking at you both  
>"yes...i am"she tells them<br>"That's good"Aang  
>"Thank you"she tells him<br>Over with Redwood he was outside in open area that Zuko had made for him he was drinking water out of the big pond that he had when someone came inside his area he turned around and bared his teeth at the person he didn't know he took out his claws at them and got into a defense stance,he waited for the person to come it was that girl that had a bored expression on her face most of the time,she stops when redwood roared at her,he stomped his foot at her  
>"Whoa...so your that beast zuko keeps"the girl looks at redwood<br>Redwood narrowed his eyes at her ready to jump her if she came any closer to him,she stared at him  
>"Why are you so important him...he spends a little more time with you then me"she tells him"hmm do you know why"<br>Redwood looked harden in the eyes,just then she reached for something in her selves when she did redwood ran to her,she moved out the way just in time,Redwood roared at her and went after her once again,just before he got her zuko pulled her out the way"redwood stop"he yells to him  
>redwood stopped when he told him too,he looked zuko then at the girl<br>"Mai are you alright"Zuko asked her  
>She looked at him somewhat scared for her life"why do you keep that thing here"she tells him<br>"Why where you in here in the first place i told you not to come in here...he doesn't like everyone"he tells her  
>"Oh well I just wanted to see why you like to come in so much..."mai "Why do you?"<br>"Because..."Zuko  
>"Because of what"Mai asked him<br>"...It doesn't matter just don't come in here...alright"zuko tells her  
>Mai looks at him then at Redwood and leaves the area when she does Zuko turns around to Redwood he walks over to him<br>"You alright"he asked him petting him"You need to be bit more calmer"he tells him"Don't worry...no one else will come in here alright"  
>Redwood grunts and bends down for Zuko to get on,he does and Redwood lifts his head back up as he looks around.<br>"Don't worry...you'll get out soon"zuko tells him petting him


	20. Chapter 20

"Man I wish I had something else to wear besides this"you complain  
>"Aww come on Avani you look fine"Katara tells you<br>"That's easy for you to say...if I knew we would be going to war I wouldn't have worn my fire nation clothes"you whine  
>"I told you to get something extra"Sokka tells you<br>"Oh shut up"you yell at him  
>"He's right though...we did have enough money"toph tells you<br>After everyone helping Aang over come his fright,where waiting for Sokka's father to get here to meet up with you guys,today was the day of the black sun and you guys had to get to the fire nation to take out the king,you where ready to go and everything,Katara had changed into her water tribe clothes toph went back into her normal earth nation clothes Sokka had changed as well,Aang had went off,Sokka even made armor for Appa  
>"Man I am so going to feel bad"you whine<br>"Can't argue you with you there"Sokka tells you  
>"You know your not helping"you yell at him<br>"I try"he tells you  
>"Shut up Sokka"you tell him<br>"Will you two stop"Katara tells you both"their here"she tells you guys  
>You guys look and see the water tribe ships coming"come on lets go and help them"you guys run down to the beach part as they came you and toph made an area for them to dock,Katara help bring the ships in,there where alot of ships,when their father step out they ran to give him a hug<br>"We bought some friends"their father tells them  
>"Friends...what friends"you ask Toph<br>"Fire girl"a loud voice"prepare to face the boulder"  
>"What"you look and before you knew it some try to shot a rock at you<br>"W-what wait"you yell as you jump back  
>"Stay still fire nation"the guy tells you,you look and see a earthbender with tan skin his hair tied up in a knot come after you<br>"Hey man back off"you tell him as you dodge him  
>"Stay still so the boulder may crush you"he tells you<br>"I said stop"you jump up and slam the ground hard shaking it,you then earth bend him in the ground  
>"W-what"he looked at you shocked<br>"I am not fire nation"you yell at him  
>"Part of you is"Sokka told you<br>"Shut up"you tell him as you walk past him  
>"Avani"a small child's voice before you could look something came and picked you up in a hug,you look and see<br>"And the Duke and Pipsqueak"you smile at them"nice to see you again"Pipsqueak places you down  
>"Ok then"Sokka<br>You guys all end up together as Sokka tries to give a speech,you and Katara where looking at him,Aang had came back,Sokka wasn't doing such a good job so father took over,and told you guys the plan after that you guys got into the subs,but you decided to ride with Katara.  
>"Avani are you sure you want to join the fight"she asked you<br>"Yeah"you tell her"don't worry..."with a smile as you both set on appa,she looked at you when the subs dived you both did she made an water air bubble for You both to cover Appa,you guys saw next to the subs,you look around.  
>"Awesome"you tell her<br>"Thanks"she tells you  
>"You think toph is going to be alright"you asked her<br>"I think she will..."Katara tells you"so...have you decided what to do"she asked you  
>"About...when we do this and we succeed...I think I'll find a place to stay take Tayio and then you know settle down...raise my family"you tell her"Toph can come I know she would love too"<br>"Do you know who it is"Katara asked you  
>You shake your head no,you guys come up for air,you meet up with Sokka,Toph and Aang,toph told you she threw up,you laughed at her after a hug,you guys head back but Sokka stops you.<br>"Avani...I know you're feeling hurt right now...but please don't let emotions get in the way"he told you  
>You look at him and smile"Alright...we'll see who can kick more butt alright"you tell him with a wink.<br>He smiles at you"Hey little bro...kick the king good for me"you tell Aang  
>"Alright"he tells you,you hurry back to Appa,Katara comes back a minute after you she didn't look right you asked what was wrong she said nothing and you guys dive back down,you guys make it to fire nation,they attacked you guys when you guys came but you still made it through,when you guys got to land,you Jump off Appa,you had asked Sokka to let you go first since they where fire bending,you where able to still practice your fire bending and you got alot better at it,when soldiers saw you,they didn't know what to do,until you earth bend some shurkins they started to come at you,the others waited as they saw you<br>"Wow you sister is cool"some tell Toph.  
>"Yeah, I know"she smirks with pride.<br>You where able to make a fire wipe since Katara helped you in a since,that you took out some of the guards  
>"Ok lets go"Sokka yells,soon the rest joined you the fire nation was surprised you could fire bend and earthbend you where much help<br>"Sis we got this"toph tells you  
>"Alright"you tell her"be careful"you use earthbending to climb up the wall,you jump off and land on appa katara caught you<br>"Nice job"she tells you  
>"Thanks"you tell her,the fire nation had their watch towers that where shooting out fire and metal spears,you both dodged them,you katara try to take them out,you look below you and saw everyone.<br>"Katara take me back down"you tell her  
>She looks at you"Alright"she takes you as low as she could you get back down and help them,as you where fighting you didn't watch your back side that you didn't see an arrow come at you,until you you turned around and saw and earth wall,you look it was the boulder who helped you,you guys continue your progress until you saw Katara and sokka come back down with their father,you would have gone to help but you weren't able too,until you heard Sokka was going to be leading instead of his father,you guys follow him into the main part of the nation,you guys where able to make it through the to the center when the eclipse came,you put on your glasses sokka,toph and Aang had went on ahead,you decided to stay back and help,when you guys reached and some guards came out they try to fire bend but they weren't able too,you sink them into the ground and step on their heads as you make your way through,everything was going good until you guys saw aang and them coming back he didn't look to happy.<br>"What's up"you ask them as you help your sister down  
>"They knew we where coming...Azula knew"Sokka tells you guys<br>"No"Katara  
>"We need to get back to the ship"Sokka says just then you guys see the fire nations air balloons coming at you guys.<br>"I'm going to try and do what I can"Aang tells you guys  
>"Avani"Katara handed you her father,she went to go help,you guys hurry to make it back,you where able to get back to the mountain part ,until they started dropping bombs on you guys,the earthbenders made some cover for you guys but that still wasn't enough,they just passed over you all<br>"Where are they going"you asked  
>"...To the subs"Sokka,you guys watch as you they take out the subs,Aang and Katara come back Appa lands<br>"We lost"you tell them  
>"No we can still fight"sokka tells you<br>"No"his father tells him  
>"What"Sokka<br>"You kids get out of here we will be captives...but that's alright"he tells them  
>"...Alright"Sokka"we won't separate for long this time i promise"he give his dad a hug as does Katara<br>You and Toph help get people on Appa,you take the Duke in your lap.  
>"Watch him"Pipsqueak tells you<br>"I will"you tell him,the Duke hugs you  
>"Thank you all..for your brave actions today"Aang tells everyone with that,you guys take off,you guys watch as everyone gets smaller,your eyes drop as you look forward.<br>"I know place where we can hide"aang tells you guys"the western air temple"  
>You hold on to the duke as he did to you,toph who was sitting by you,you wrapped your arm around her she came into you and gave you a tight hug,you do the same<br>"Well get them next time"she tells you  
>"yYeah..we will"you tell her<br>As you make your way to the temple you guys didn't know that someone was following you guys.


	21. Chapter 21

You guys make it to western air temple,it was pretty big"oh wow this is sooo cool"you let the duke down as you look around he ran off with two and haru,you run to the edge and look below you"hello"you yell as it echo's"little bro...your place is awesome...I could live here"you tell him  
>"Thanks"he tells you<br>"I wonder how far it is"you ask as you look down  
>"Why don't you jump and see"Sokka tells you<br>"Th-haha very funny Sokka"you tell him"You have a bigger head then me so there is a louder noise if we drop you"  
>"Funny"Sokka"come and help unload"he tells you<br>"So sorry Sokka but me and Avani have to go pick out our rooms"Katara she tells you as she pushes you away from the group  
>"What that's not fair"Sokka yells at you both"your both going to get the good rooms!"<br>You and Katara laugh as you walk away,when you both where far away and you did find both your rooms which was by eachother it was big enough"ok ready Avani"Katara asked you,you look at her she had healing hand ready,you nod your head as she comes in your room and shuts the door  
>After about 15 minutes you both come out"so"you ask her<br>"Everything is fine...it's healthy nothing can tell is wrong"she tells you with a smile  
>"Katara"sokka yells<br>"Wonder whats wrong with him"you look at her she does the same you both hurry back to the main area"sokka sokka wha-"katara stops running"you"  
>You stop way behind her as you look atthe person standing there by appa,you walk with katara over to the rest,it was zuko you stand by sokka and katara<br>"What are you doing here"katara yelled at him  
>"I came to join your team"zuko tells you guys<br>"Why"katara asked  
>"Aang need to learn firebending"zuko"and I can teach him"<br>"Yeah well we have Avani"sokka tells him  
>"I know you do...but she just learned...I can teach Aang the things he needs to know"Zuko tells you guys"please..Ive changed"<br>"Yeah well that's what I thought"you finally speak up you where about to go after him when Sokka held you back, he looks at you,when he did you narrow Your eyes at him they where cold yet very very very little could you see happiness"how dare you show your face here...hmm...how dare I thought you changed...I really did...but I was wrong...this whole time...how could I have ever loved someone like you...you burned up my heart that is now ashes...I can't stand you"you yell at him when you did,you didn't mean too but you had started to over heat him,he noticed and fell down.  
>"Avani"Zuko calls to you trying to breath<br>You then realize what you where doing and stop it,you snap out of it and grab your head"That's enough"sokka tells you holding you back  
>"Your not welcome"sokka tells him taking you away to sit you down<br>"If you have me as a friend then take me as your prisoner"he tells you guys  
>"We said no...now leave"katara whips water at him knocking him back he then leaves,she waits then comes over to you"Avani are you alright"she asked you coming over to you.<br>You nod your head,you didn't look at her,she gave you a hug,you hugged her back  
>"Are you guys stupid"Toph yells at you four,you guys look up at her"you should have given him a chance<br>"Toph you don't know him"katara tells him"he just lies"  
>"Yeah"sokka<br>Aang agrees"I can't believe you guys...have you forget that Aang needs to learn firebending"  
>"Avani can teach him"Katara tells her<br>"Hello no she can't she a newbie too"Toph"you let your past times with him cloud your judgement..."  
>You thought about what she said"I'm starting who the blind one is around here"she leaves you guys<p>

You where in other part of the temple in the part of one other mediation rooms,there was a statue of a women airbender it was huge,you look up at her you where on your knees now,as you got into a praying position you thought of what your sister told you,you did just think of what he did to you in the city,you take off that part of your clothes as you look at it,Katara was able to heal some it,it didn't look bad really but still though the pain was gone it still hurt,you then put a hand on your stomach and let a tear fall,you then look back up at the airbender women it was like she was speaking to you,you then hunch over and start to cry that you didn't hear footsteps coming until you felt someone was looking at you  
>you stop and look over your shoulder,to find Zuko there at the door way"Sokka said you would be in here"he tells you"i just wanted to let you know that i'm on the team now"he waited for you say something,you just looked at him then away,he then saw your mark on your shoulder,you noticed him looking at it,you quickly cover it up and stand up you walk to the where he was you stop to his side<br>"I-I didn't mean to heat you up"you tell him"..."  
>"No you had every right to"he tells you"just so you know I cared for Redwood"he tells you"he's fine though he ran out when I left"<br>"...That's alright"you tell him"well..welcome to the team"you where about to walk off when he ran infront of you  
>"I know your mad at me...I don't mind how long you are...but know this...I do love though alright...I have...I could never forget that face you had...I don't want to see that again...I couldn't sleep really at night"he tells you"please forgive me that's if you want too"<br>"I loved you too Zuko..."you tell him"...that was what I was praying for...that I could have the heart to forgive you...I thought about it...when I said you burned my heart to ashes...I meant it..."  
>He nodded his head"I understand"<br>"But out ashes new life comes"you tell him"...I forgive you"  
>He smiled at you,he was about to give you a hug but you stopped him"I said I forgave you..."with that you left him.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

You wake up from your sleep,you open the door to your room find zuko sitting sleeping on the floor across from your room,you look at him until you shut the door when you did he woke up  
>"Avani your up"he hurries and gets up"these are for you"he takes out some flowers for you<br>"Good morning Zuko...umm thank"you look at him,he had been doing this now for a week since he came in the group  
>"I was hoping that maybe we could go for a walk...you just me and you "he asked you<br>You look at him and start to walk away to the main area,he followed you"I woke up early to make sure you where alright"he tells you  
>"How thoughtful of you"you tell him"as you can see I'm fine"you tell him<br>"Yeah...so how did you sleep"he asked you  
>"Fine just fine"you tell him<br>"That's good...I'm teaching Aang how to fire bend today...would like to join me"he asked you,as you both come to main area where everyone was katara had breakfast ready  
>"Morning Avani"she greets you,she looks at zuko really fast<br>"Morning everyone"you tell them"mmm something smells really good"you tell her  
>"Thanks"she tells you handing you a bowl along with zuko"Here"she tells him codly<br>You go and sit down by Sokka while Zuko sat down next to you  
>"So what do you say"he asked you<br>You ate your food"I don't know"you tell him  
>"Don't know what"sokka asked you both<br>"It's nothing"you tell him  
>"Hey, Avani Zuko is teaching me how to firebend today can you join me"Aang asked you<br>"...I don't know little bro"you tell him  
>"Aww come on"Aang asked you<br>You sigh"fine"you tell him  
>"Great"he tells you<br>You get up to put your bowel away but zuko beats you to it"I have it"he tells you as he takes it away  
>"Alright then can we get started Aang asked"getting up<br>Before you said anything Katara did she comes over to you"You two can go...Avani and I have something to do"she tells you as you both walk away  
>"You two always have something to do"Sokka tells you both"what do you both do any way"<br>"Yeah"Toph asked  
>"Something ok just drop it"Katara tells everyone as you both walk away<br>"Hmm wonder what they do"sokka  
>"What do you mean?"zuko asked<br>"Ever since Avani told us about her...she and katara have like a 15 minute time or something"aang tells him  
>"Hmm does anyone no why"zuko asked<br>"Nope"toph  
>After about spending 15 minutes with Katara you find Zuko and Aang and Zuko looked frustrated"whats going on"you asked aang<br>"Zuko can't fire bend"he tells you  
>"What"you look zuko as he tries but no use<br>"Can you teach me somethings"Aang asked you  
>"Umm...no...not really"you tell him<br>"Ahh...this isn't working"zuko yells  
>"Guess you don't need me then"you tell them walking away<br>It was night time,you where helping katara with dinner everyone was around the fire"hey think I'm getting pretty good at this cooking stuff"you tell her  
>she laughs at you"here pass these out"she tells you<br>You take two bowls and pass them around to everyone until everyone had one but zuko who was standing away from the group,you sigh and walk over to him"Here"you hold out a bowl for him  
>"Mmm...oh thanks"he takes it from you<br>"Whats eating you?"you asked him  
>He sighs and walks back to the group"Guys have something to say"he starts"I lost my stuff..."<br>"Hey don't look at me I didn't take it"Toph says in defense  
>"No not that my fire bending"he says<br>Katara started to laugh"Oh I'm sorry...I'm just laughing at the irony"she tells him  
>"What do you mean you lost it"you asked<br>"I can't fire bend any more...I mean I still but not in the way I use to"zuko"it has to do when I switched sides"  
>"So all we have to do is make you angry"Sokka he started to poke him in the sides<br>"Cut it out"Zuko yells at him  
>"Why don't you go back the source of fire bending"Toph<br>"What"sokka  
>"You know the ones who started it all"Toph<br>"Oh yeah like the badgemoles"you tell her  
>"Yeah..you should find out who started the whole firebending"she tells him<br>"Like the dragons?"Aang"there where alot when I was kid"  
>"Their all gone"zuko<br>"So then what"you asked  
>"The first people to learn fire bending from the dragons was the sun people...but they died off years ago"zuko<br>"So then we should go and visit their temple then"aang  
>"Yeah we might learn something"zuko<br>"Avani you should come with us"Aang"it might even help you with your fire bending"looks at you with a big smile  
>"...Alright"you tell him<br>The next morning you where standing by Appa while you waited for the rest to come,they did Sokka,Toph,The Duke,Haru,Teo and Zuko only Katara and Aang where missing.  
>"Where is Aang"you asked looking around<br>"With Katara"Sokka tells you  
>Just then Katara and Aang come"Ready?"aang aska you<br>You nod your head as well as Zuko,you climb up on Appa as well as Zuko Aang gets in the front  
>"Alright then see you guys when you get back"sokka<br>"Ok"Aang  
>"And Aang remember what I told"katara tells him<br>"Yeah don't worry"Aang reassures her "Yep yep"he tells Appa who flies off  
>You where sitting across from Zuko,you didn't look his way at all it was quiet with you three until Aang said something"Can't wait to see that Temple"he tells you both.<br>"Yep"you tell him"Are we almost there yet"you asked  
>"We should be soon"Aang"In the mean time...lets just um all talk..yeah"<br>"I'm tired...wake me up when we get there"you close your eyes  
>"Avani Avani...wake up"Aang shakes you<br>You wake up and see that you guys landed"where are we"you asked  
>"At the site"Zuko tells you,you sit up and get off appa,you where still tired that your grip slipped<br>"I got you"aang tells you he tries to catch you but you land on him"oww"  
>"You alright little bro"you asked him getting up<br>"Y-y-yeah"he tells you getting up  
>You guys look around the place it was wonderful it was huge"wow"<br>You guys started to walk through the ruins as you look here and there,for some reason aang was really close to you then normal that you pushed him away  
>"So this is where fire bending comes from"you look around<br>"Yeah"Aang he tells you that he didn't look infront of him he tripped over a wire when he did something in the floor opened up that had spikes on the floor before he hit it he air bended his way to the other side"I think the past is trying to kill me"he tells you and Zuko  
>You shake your head at him and laugh,you earth bend a earth bridge for you to cross along with zuko"would have saved you some time"you tell aang<br>You guys make it to a through with trigger another trap,when you guys came to a temple"its locked"Aang tells you and Zuko as he tries to open the door"Avani are you alright"he asked you,you where sitting down with your head down they came over by you"are you alright is everything ok...I shouldn't have asked you to come"Aang.  
>"Avani whats wrong"Zuko asked<br>"N-nnothing"you tell them as you breathe in and out  
>"Are you sure"aang<br>"I'm fine"you tell them getting up"so how do we get in"you asked look at the Summer Solstice  
>"This seems likes the same thing like from Summer solstice"Zuko looks at the ground he takes out one of his swords and was able to get the door by tricking the light the door opens.<br>"Maybe you should stay out here"Aang tells you"you know so nothing happens..to you both"he let that slip before you could say anything he went in with Zuko,you stayed outside you where able to see them both doing some dance,until the door closed and you hear them scream you run to the door and pound on it"Aang...Zuko"you yell to them"guys"  
>"Avani...Avnai we're stuck"aang yells to you<br>You look up"go find something to get us out"  
>"Alright hold on"you tell them as you run away<br>With the boys it was night time"where is she"zuko asked worried"she's been gone for hours"  
>"I don't know"aang"i'm starting to get worried"<br>"Hey...do think she hates me"zuko asked  
>"What do you mean"aang<br>"I mean-"he was cut off by you  
>"Guys..I found help"you yell to them<br>"Great what"aang  
>"Sun people"zuko they where down now with something licking them to get the stuff they had on off<br>"They found me"you tell them as you stood with the Sun People who captured you.  
>"What are you doing here...trying to steal out sun jem"one of the warriors asked you guys<br>"No...we came to learn fire bending"zuko  
>"Yeah they did...that little boy is the avatar"you point to Aang he waves to them<br>"We came to learn from the masters"aang tells them the chief looked at them both  
>"Then you shall learn from the master"he tells them<br>Once they where all out of that sticky stuff you three were taken to a temple where you learned about the fire that has been going on for 100s of years,Zuko and aang where given some to hold until they reached the master,they had to climb up the hill through a path  
>"Becareful"you tell aang you also ment zuko too<br>"Don't worry"zuko tells you"come on"he and aang leave you where taken by the people to where you where going to meet them,you guys arrive,zuko and Aang had to walk up some high stairs when they did music started to play,your heart started to pound as you watched them when they reached the top you pray that nothing would happen to them  
>"Now to meet the masters"the chief says,just as a loud horn blew two dragons came out one that was red the other that was blue and flew around Zuko and Aang.<br>"Aang...Zuko"you yell to them,you where about to go after them when some of the people held you back"let go...i said let go"you try to fight them,they didn't let you go until you looked right at them and started to heat them up,they let you go,the minute that they did you ran to zuko and aang but didn't get far because the dragons had opened their mouths and fire came out all around them  
>"Noooooo"you scream<br>You waited and watched them until the dragons where done,you didn't see anything yet"Aang...Aang...Zuko!"you yell to them as you fall on your knees"p-please don't be dead"you drop your head"please"  
>"Avani..we're alright"Aang's voice reaches you<br>You look up and see them both standing,you get up and run to Aang and give him a hug a tight one"your ok"you hug him  
>"Yeah...but not my spine"he tells you<br>You let him,and look at him then smile,you then look at zuko"glad to see your alright too"you tell him as you had your hand out for him to shake which he did  
>"You now know the true meaning of fire bending"the chief tells you guys<br>"Yeah..."Aang  
>"And as for you"the chief looks at you"Your firebending...is one that i have never seen before"he tells you"your firebending is a gift...that shows that fire comes from within...you must learn how to use it...like your grandmother"he smiles at you<br>You guys where now back on Appa as you flew away from the sun people,you look back at them and wonder how this man knew of your grandmother,you sit back down then look ahead of yourself,you where still sitting far away from zuko,he didn't seem to happy about something,you sigh and get up you walk over to him,before he could say anything you gave him a hug a tight on,before he react to it you let go and walked back over to your side and sat down.


	23. Chapter 23

It was night time you guys where sitting down around the fire you where next your sister,when zuko came around with some tea,he was trying to tell a joke that Iroh once told but he didn't do a very good job at it.  
>"Here"he handed you your cup of tea,you take it from him and take sip the minute that you do,you quickly cover your mouth<br>"I think I'm going to be sick"you grab your stomach  
>"Avani"KataraAang they race to you,the minute that they do you hurry get up and run away they watch you  
>"Wow your jokes and tea are bad"Toph laughs at Zuko<br>"Is she alright"Zuko was about to see to you but Katara stopped him  
>"She's fine I got her you've done enough"she tells him harshly as she runs after you<br>"Whats wrong with her"zuko asked Aang  
>"Umm nothing"Aang lies to him<br>Katara found you throwing up on the side of the cliff she ran over to you and got down right by you  
>"It's okay Avani...just breathe..."she tells you as you throw up 3 more times,when you where done you wipe your mouth off she helps you sit up"there you ok"she asked you<br>You nod your head yes and exhale"that was much more then before"you tell her sighing  
>"Just relax...alright"she tells you<br>You do as she says she takes out some water as it glows around her hand and she places it on your stomach,you seem to calm down"there how's that"she asked you.  
>You sigh"Just fine...much better"you tell her with a smile,she smiles at you<br>"That's good...everything seems to fine"she tells you"I'm not really surprised though"she tells you  
>You laugh at what she says,but was interrupted by Zuko"Is everything ok"he asked you and katara concerned, the two of you stop laughing and look at him, Katara narrows her eyes at him<br>"Yeah so you can go know"she tells him with her usual harsh tone to him.  
>He sighs"Avani I didn't mean too...well umm"he tells you<br>"That's alright Zuko"you tell him as you get up Katara helps you as you both walk past him  
>Katara leads you to your room and sets you down"there we go"she tells you,just then a knock came to your door you both look and see that its aang he was carrying some fruits for you<br>"Here"he hands them to you  
>"Thanks"you tell him<br>"So you feeling alright"he asked you  
>You nod your head as you ate"Much now"you tell him "that's good"he tells you with a smile"I'm really happy for you Avani I can't wait for it to come."he tells you"Can I throw in my name in there"<br>You guys laugh"Haha I don't think I want to name it Avatar"you tell him he laughs  
>"Well whatever is good enough"katara tells you<br>You smile at her"Well we should let you get some rest then"she tells you  
>"Yeah alright"you tell her,they leave your room and shut the door you put the fruit down and go to sleep<br>The next morning you woke up and open your door you where surprised by two things first that Zuko wasn't there and second the flowers that where left behind,you pick them up,he must be training with Aang or something,you walk out to the main area and see Aang doing squats.  
>"Ok where is everyone"you look around<br>"Oh...Sokka and Zuko left"Aang tells you  
>"What"you look at him<br>"They went to get more meat"he tells you  
>"Oh...and why are you doing that"you asked him<br>"Because I have homework"he mumbles  
>You laugh at that fact that Zuko made him"It's not funny"he tells you<br>"Yes it is little bro"you tell him  
>"Yeah anyway...have you thought about telling zuko yet"he asked you<br>You stop laughing and look at him"No I haven't"you tell him  
>"Why not"Aang asked<br>"Because...Well...I just don't have too"you tell him  
>Aang stops"I'm sure he would like to know..he still cares about you"he tells you<br>"Yeah well if he cared then...never mind"you tell him  
>"You know...when we went to the sun people and me and zuko got trapped...all kept asking and telling me was stuff about you it was amazing at how he sounded like he was on cloud 10 or something"he tells you<br>"R-really"you ask him  
>"Yep..he was like when I first meet her she did get under my skin"Aang<br>"Thanks"you tell him  
>"But after that he said he saw how you really where...he said you where so caring and nice...which is true"he tells you"I'm tell you Avani...he felt really bad that you haven't really talked with him at all...I think he misses it very much...which is why he is always at the front of your door in the morning"he tells you<br>"...To tell you the truth little bro...I did like that he was trying...I missed this morning when I woke up and didn't see him at all he left me flowers yeah...but I like fact to see that he was there..."you tell him"guess I still do like him..."you  
>"You mean love"Aang corrects you.<br>"Yeah, yeah that one"you tell him"Now don't you have some homework to do"you tell him  
>"You're not funny"he tells you<br>You laugh at him"come on I'll train with you"you tell him walk off with him  
>Three have passed since Sokka and Zuko have been gone,you had found yourself a nice water bath that you heated up yourself with firebending and just soaked there you relaxed like Katara had told you too,you thought of what you and Aang talked about it was true you did miss not having Zuko around and it was harder for you to sleep at night not knowing he wasn't going to be there when you woke up, after about staying in there for 25 minutes you come out with a towel wrapped around,you walk back to your room as you as you where walking you over heard three voices that you knew and other one that you didn't,you stop in your tracks and listen it wasn't until you could make them out one was your best friend,the other katara's father and finally<br>"Zuko"you yell his name as you run down to the main area"zuko zuko"you yell his  
>With Zuko he and Sokka had just gotten back with suki ,his father and new man name chit sang everyone was happy to see them it was cut short when they heard you yelling zuko's name.<br>"What the"sokka  
>YThey all turn and see you running as fast as you could"zuko"you yell to him with your arms wide you<br>"Avan-"before he could finish you jump on him knocking him over into the fountain and giving him a hard but happy kiss  
>"Wow I didn't have to see that to know what happened"Toph<br>Everyone waits for you guys to come up,which you both do cough Zuko had caught you"Avani are you ok"he asked shocked  
>You nod your head yes at him and look at him he was surprised"I really missed you"you tell him with a smile and kiss him again which he took with a smile then gave you a hug.<br>"I missed you too"he tells you  
>"And we really miss you wearing some clothes"aang tells you<br>You look down and realize you had on your towel you scream and try to cover up the guys had their heads turn but Zuko, Haru and Teo had to cover The Dukes eyes.  
>"Come on lets get you out"Katara,Toph and Suki help you out the fountain<br>"Good to see you Avani"Suki tells you laughing  
>"Yeah...you too"you tell her"I feel so oh my good"you tell them<br>They laugh at you"go on"toph lets go over as suki and katara help you back to your room katara covered you back just incase the guys looked at you sokka tried but she wiped him with water.  
>Aang and the guys help Zuko out"Wow"was all he said<br>Sokka pats him on the back"Nice"he tells him  
>Zuko smiles then looks down at aang"you talked with her"he asked<br>"Yep..."aang  
>"Thank you"zuko tells him with a smile.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

You where walking back from the beach where the spot after you drifted your candles out for your child,you look out far at it you sigh as you head back to camp,from a nights sleep things have gotten better for you since what happened with the help of everyone things with smoothly with you,it took you about other week to back to normal,though you did always wake up early like you are doing now to go out to the beach and sit down to think about your child or you would just talk out loud sometimes Zuko or toph would join you other times they would let you go off by yourself,Sokka didn't say anything really funny around you,but you had asked him too because it made you feel good,Katara and Suki where a big help you guys had your girl time with just you three which was good, Aang you thanked him,he understood your the pain you went through for awhile,with you and Zuko things had gotten a lot better with you both at night you and him would break away from the group just to go and take a walk you did ask Suki and Sokka to join you both,you and Toph she was there for you like a sister and you her would think about back when you guys were young.  
>As you headed back to the house,you over hear Sokka talking about something<br>"What are you yapping about that is so important now?"you yell to him playfully  
>They all turn and look your way,they wait for you get over to them,Zuko stands up"Everything alright"he asked you like always<br>You nod your head yes then look back at Sokka"Me and Suki where walking around and we found this...they made a play about us"he shows you the poster in your face,you push him back.  
>"The Boy in The Iceberg...little bro you came from an iceberg"you asked Aang<br>"Some what yeah"he tells you  
>"Well I'm up for it"you tell them<br>"So we're all in then"Suki  
>"Saddly yes we are"Zuko<br>"Great then"Katara  
>Time passed,when night time hit you guys all got ready to go the play house,Aang had to wear a hat to cover up his arrows,when you guys reached inside you had to sit up high"My feet can't see anything"Toph complains as she sits down by Katara,Zuko sat next to her,you decided to sit down with Suki and Sokka While Aang sat next to Zuko who was wearing a hood.<br>"This is going to be"Sokka  
>"Shh its starting"you tell him as the lights dim as the play started the first scene was with Katara and Sokka in a canoe.<br>"Oh, Sokka my only brother we constantly roam these Southly ice pole and find nothing filling"the fake katara  
>"All I want is a fulfilling in my stomach I'm starving"the fake Sokka<br>Everyone in the audience laughed.  
>"Is food the only thing you think about"fake Katara<br>"Well I'm trying to get out of my mind into my mouth I'm starving"fake Sokka everyone laughs  
>"What...is this...my jokes are way funnier then this"Sokka complains<br>You and Toph start laugh"I think he's got you pegged"Toph tells him  
>"And to fair your jokes are really that bad"you tell him<br>"Just wait for your part"Sokka tells you  
>You smile as you guys watch the rest of the play,when Aang's part came with him coming out the ice-berg you busted out laughing so loud along with toph when you saw it was women playing him.<br>"It's not funny"Aang tells you both  
>"Aww come on little bro..."you pat his head laughing,he sinks down,the women who played Katara always talked about hope which still made you laugh,when Zuko part came and you saw it was with him a iroh,you almost fell out your seat.<br>"I can't believe this...they have you guys down"you laugh at them  
>"Oh yeah just for you and Toph's part"Katara tells you,you both just laugh at her,you guys watch the rest Katara's part really got to you the most as well as Zuko,when it came time for break you where still laughing as you guys as you guys set on the steps<br>"Are you done"Katara asked you  
>"Yes...yes I am"you tell her"so...can you really tell me what happened with you and jet"you asked her<br>She froze up"well...umm..."she looks away  
>"I won't get mad"you tell her<br>"Then why does it sound like you are"sokka asked you  
>"Whatever"you tell him"at least your character has you bad jokes down"you tell him<br>"There not that bad"he tells you  
>"Oh yes yes they are"you smile at him<br>"Take that back"he tells you  
>"There so bad that they give that word a new meaning"you tell him<br>"That not funny...like yours are better"he tells you he gets in your face  
>"Much"you smile at him"now get out my face"you push him away from you<br>"Well at least your person resembles you...the one playing the avatar is a girl"aang whines  
>"I don't you are more in touch then you feminine side then most men i know"toph tells him<br>"That's not funny"Aang  
>"Relax Aang not real...it's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time"Katara, you guys look at her"what"she asked<br>"Yeah that's not you at all"Aang tells her sitting down  
>"Listen friends it obvious that the play writer did his research i know it must hurt but what you seeing up there is the truth"toph<br>You clap for her"I totally agree with you"you tell her"its not that bad...I mean...come on everyone has to look in the mirror sometimes...lets go inside"you tell them.  
>You guys get back inside and sit down,you still sat with Sokka and Suki,the characters now where looking for an earthbender<br>"Here I come"Toph was excited  
>"Oh were can I find an earth teacher"the fake Aang<br>Just then the fake rock on the stage was being pushed up by someone,you to your surprise the person who was being your sister was a man  
>"You can't look for an earthbender in the sky you have to look under a rock"fake toph<br>"Oh...my...hahahaha"you started to laugh  
>"Wait a minute I sound like a guy"Toph seemed pleased"a really buff guy?!"<br>"Well Toph what you hear out there is the truth"Katara tells her with a smirk"It hurts doesn't it"  
>"Are you kidding me I wouldn't have casted any other way"toph tells her with a huge smile"at least its not a flying bald lady"<br>"It's alright bro"you tell him laughing  
>When Zuko's part came and you saw him with the long hair you laughed at it"well you do look alittle better"you tell him<br>"Funny"he tells you  
>"Hey Avani when do you come in"Suki asked you<br>You look at the program"I think I come in right after Iroh and Zuko split...and its all about me"you smile"yes"  
>You guys sit and wait for your part,you see a puppet of redwood"Here I come"you get excited as you hear the person who's playing talking to Redwood<br>"Oh look at me I'm wander"fake you voice  
>"And here it is"you lean over on Zuko and Aang<br>"Sit back sit back"they tell you  
>The person who was playing was a women she was thin she wore you earth clothes her hair was short but her eyes where really wide and opened like she was going to either laugh or cry.<br>"Oh big teeth"she calls Redwood"I don't know what I am either fire nation or earth nation...I finally meet some real friends but their gone I left my sister..alone...my friends left me...but its a good thing I have you huh big teeth...wait whats that noise"fake you  
>"No...no please don't show that"you tell yourself<br>You guys watch,fake you gets up and looks around then shrugs her shoulders she starts to walk when a net came over her"ah I caught I am caught"some bandits come out.  
>"We got you now mixbreed"they tell<br>"Whoa"Sokka he turns and looks at as does everyone else,Suki understood  
>"Av-"she reached out for you but you move<br>"I-I-I'm going home"you tell them as you hurry up and leave  
>"Suki what's up with Avani"Sokka asked looking at her<br>"I'll tell you guys later"she tells them  
>You make it back home but you took the long way to get there,appa and momo where sleeping but woke up when you came in<br>"Hey guys"you smile at them as you went inside to your room,you take your hair down as you look at yourself in the bowl of water that one scene that they showed didn't happen then it was a while back,you sigh as you regain your poster,you take a quick bath then plop on your bed just fine,you exhale hard and pull your covers over your face,about an hour and half later someone pulled off your cover over your face it was dark in your room but you knew who it was they lite the candle it was Suki.  
>"Hey you doing alright"she asked you<br>You nod your head"just thought I wouldn't have to see that again"you tell her  
>"Yeah..."she tells you"you sure you don't want to talk about it"<br>"Just fine...just fine"you tell her looking the other way  
>"Alright"she tells you as she blew out the candle"night"she tells you as you hear her leave your room<br>"Night"you close your eyes again,you where about to go into sleep mode when you heard your door open and footsteps coming over to your bed side,you then felt someone get into the bed making it dip,next thing you felt yourself with arm around you  
>"So was the play good?"you asked<br>"No it was really bad..."Zuko tells you  
>"Heh...was Sokka's part still funny"you asked him<br>"Yep it was funny and bad"he tells you  
>You smile to yourself as you turn over and rest your head on his chest,you close your eyes"just like said"you smile to yourself"night"you tell him<br>"Good night"he give you a kiss on your head as you both fall asleep


	25. Chapter 25

You guys where all outside watching Aang practice his firebending you where helping Katara make some watermelon juice as you hear Zuko yelling at Aang with his firebending  
>"More ferocious"Zuko tells him"imagine that your striking through your opponents heart"you over hear him<br>you hand a watermelon juice to Suki"Man, your boyfriend is hard"she tells you  
>"You have no idea"you tell her with a smile she smiles back at you<br>"Ok that's just gross"Sokka tells you both  
>"Shut up"you tell him"and that's not what I mean"you tell him as you throw his juice at his head<br>"Hey"he yells to you  
>"What your hard head didn't break it"you tell him<br>Toph laughs"good on sis"she tells you  
>You hand her one"now let me hear you roar like a tigardillo"Zuko<br>You hear Aang do so but it wasn't that good"what was that"Zuko"it was weak...i said roar"he yells at him  
>Aang does it again but this time it was much better<br>"Watermelon juice"katara yells to them both, Aang waste no time running over to her.  
>You get up with Zuko as you see him holding Aang back"Oh let him go"you tell him<br>"He needs to train"he tells you"he's being lazy"  
>You shove the juice in his chest he lets go of Aang who ran over to Katara"and you need to chill...you've been training him to hard"you tell him"even i get tired just watching you both"<br>"We don't have time for this"he tells everyone,but you guys didn't listen"fine lay around for all I care"Zuko tells you"here I'm not thirst"he tells you handed you back the juice as he walked away.  
>"Zuko...Zuko"you yell after him<br>"You know he's right"Sokka says"we have gotten pretty lazy...but I know just how to change that...beach party"he stands up  
>"Yeah"you guys all cheer<br>You head down to the beach,Katara went surfing in the water,Suki was sun bathing,Toph and Aang where building things in the sand,you on the other hand went swimming you came up from the water flipping your hair your back. You run your fingers through it some fell over your face just little,when you did Aang and Sokka mouths had dropped you point and laugh at them as does Suki and Toph,your bathing suit was a two piece it was like Suki's but it was thinner and you didn't wear a skirt it was a bikini style,you come out the water still laughing at the boys when something hit the thing Sokka had built it was fire,a other fire punch was sent after Aang more came you guys look and see that it was Zuko who was going after Aang who started to run away.  
>"What are you doing"you yell at him as does Aang<br>"Teaching you a lesson"Zuko tells only Aang he fires at Aang who runs away from him,Zuko follows him Katara comes back over  
>"What happened"she asked<br>"Zuko's gone crazy I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it"Sokka you kick him in the side"Oww...oh and he's attacking Aang"  
>You guys run off to follow them"Avani your boyfriend is crazy"Katara tells you<br>"Yes I get it"you tell her as you guys run up to the house when you hear a loud crashing sound,you see someone fly out from the side,when you guys reach the area it was Zuko who was on the floor and flew out,you go over to him and help him up  
>"Whats wrong with you"Katara asked him Aang jumps down by you guys"You could have hurt Aang"<br>"What's wrong with...what's wrong with all of you"he yells"how can you sit around having beach parties when Sozen's comet is only three days away"  
>You guys all get quiet,even you he looks at you,you step aside and go back with the rest"why are you guys looking at me like I'm crazy"Zuko asked<br>"About Sozien's comet"Aang"I was going to wait and fight the fire lord after it came"  
>"I'm not ready...I need more time to master fire bending"Aang<br>"And frankly your earthbending could use some work too"Toph  
>"So you all knew Aang was going to wait"Zuko<br>"Honestly if Aang tries to fight the Firelord right now...he's going to lose"Sokka  
>You elbow him"Well that some nice words to say"you tell him<br>"The whole point of stopping the fire lord before the comet was to stop the war"Katara"but they won the war when they took Ba Sing Se things can't get any worse."  
>"Your wrong"Zuko tell you guys"Things can get even worse"<br>"What do you mean"you ask him  
>"The day my father wanted me to attend a war meeting was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years my father had finally excepted me back"Zuko"but when he said what he wanted to burn everything to the ground...I knew I should have spoken out against...but I didn't I'm ashamed for not doing so...all i wanted was my father's love but when I had I realized that I lost myself getting it I had forgotten who I was"<br>Katara falls on her knees you pull toph close to you,both of you where scared and knew it"I can't believe this"Katara  
>"I always knew the fire lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil"Sokka<br>"What am I going to do"Aang asked  
>You let go of toph and go over to him,you touch him on the shoulder"you'll do the right thing little bro"you tell him<br>"I know your scared and your not ready to save the world but if you don't then there won't be a world worth saving"zuko  
>'"Why didn't you tell about your father's plan before"Aang yells walking away from you guys just a few steps<br>"I didn't think I had too"zuko"I assumed you where going to fight him before the comet no one told me you decided to wait"  
>"This is bad really really bad"Aang falls on his knees<br>"Aang you don't have to do this alone Katara you guys go over to him he stands up  
>"Yeah we all fight the fire lord together we all have shot of taking him down"toph tells him<br>"Yeah with all us together plus sokka"you  
>"Hey"sokka<br>"well take care of him"you tell him  
>"...alright team avatar is back"sokka"air water earth..fire..sword and fan"<br>"excuse me"you call to him  
>he looks at you"yeah"sokka<br>"What about me! I'm part of the group too you know"you exclaim to him  
>"Oh yeah...well you see its hard to put you somewhere I mean your both earth and fire...so team avatar plus Avani"Sokka<br>"Why you little"you try to grab him he jumps behind Suki while the rest hold you back"When I get my hands on you...oh you are toast Sokka you are so toast! Let me go...Aang, Zuko how do you do that fire breathe?"  
>After claiming down for a few seconds"Are you good"Aang asked you<br>You nod your head"alright you guys fighting the fire lord won't be easy"he tells you guys"it will be the hardest thing we've ever done together but I wouldn't want to do it any other way"  
>"There are many other ways we can"you tell him,he looks at you but you smile at him he does too,you guys get into a group a hug but Zuko<br>"Come on Zuko being part of the group means group hugs"katara tells him  
>"Yeah...if I have to do it and hug sokka then so do you"you tell him<br>"Your funny"sokka tells you  
>You smile at him"Thank you"you tell him you felt Zuko come over and giving you guys all a hug then Appa came and knocked you guys down<br>you guys where sitting down but Sokka"gather around team avatar"Sokka you guys had went some where to train"in order to take out the fire lord or in this case the melon lord our timing had to be perfect "he starts to draw in the dirt"first Suki and i will draw his fire...then Zuko and Katara come in charge in with some liquify hot offense... while he is distracted then Aang swoops in and bam takes him out."  
>"Ah what about me"toph<br>"Yeah and me"you ask him  
>"Toph your the melon lords forces for now...Avani for you...hmm where can I put you"Sokka thinks about it.<br>"You better put me somewhere are my foot is going somewhere"you tell him  
>"You can guard Aang incase anything happens"Sokka"happy now alright lets go"<br>You guys in positions you where with Aang, Katara with Zuko and Suki with Sokka,when Sokka signaled for them to go you stayed behind with Aang as you watched them as Toph fling flaming rocks at them.  
>"My sister is crazy"you tell him<br>"Really"Aang"I...don't want to do this"confides in you  
>"Now you two"sokka yells<br>"Let's go stay close little bro"you tell him as you guys take off,toph had sent both your ways flaming rocks along with some fake rock guards at you guys,you just broke them"go on"you tell aang  
>He goes but stops before he hits the melon lord"what are you waiting for take him out"zuko yells<br>Aang shakes his head"i can't"he tells you guys  
>Sokka goes over to him"whats wrong with you it this was the real deal you would have be shot with lighting right now"<br>"I'm sorry but it just didn't feel right"Aang"I didn't feel like myself"  
>Sokka takes out his blade and slice off the melon lord's head"there that's how its done"he tells Aang<br>As he walks away"Come on lets go back"he marches off,you didn't follow you stayed there with Aang,you walk over to him"come on little bro"you tell as you Put your arm around him you both follow everyone back to the house,when you did aang went to his room,you sigh  
>"Hey"zuko comes over to you<br>"this not right...he shouldn't have to go through this"you ask him  
>"He has no choice"Zuko tells him"he has to kill the fire lord"<br>"That's your own father"you tell him"do you really want him to die"you ask him  
>"He wanted me to die when he banished me...its only fair"zuko raises his voice"you should want this over too seeing as you won't get capture again...Avani"<br>"Don't touch me...I'm going to go help Suki and Katara with dinner"you tell him walking off  
>you where in the kitchen with them as you where cutting the carrots they could tell that something was wrong they you where doing them<br>"Umm Avani"Katara interrupts you.  
>"What"you<br>"I think the carrots are done"Suki  
>You look down and see you cut them to much"sorry anything else you guys want me to do"you ask<br>"No...it's alright why don't you just you know...chill"Suki tells you  
>You sigh and you stab the knife down and leave them,you walk over to the fountain outside as you sit down"there you are"Toph's voice<br>You see her coming over"whats up"you ask her  
>"Nothing really...Avani...I never really got to thank you"she tells you<br>"About what"you ask  
>"For being such a great sister...and a person...and I love you"she tells you<br>"Ok whats really up"you ask her with a smile  
>She was silent"...Avani I'm really scared...I don't want to die in this war...and I don't know if mom and dad are alright...I so scared right now..."she tells you,you take her hand it was shaking you squeeze it<br>"It's alright to be scared toph...I am trust me...but we'll both get through it I promise"you bring her into a hug  
>she smiles"thanks"she tells you.<br>"Dinner's ready"zuko  
>You both turn he was right there he had two plates"here"he hands you and toph one,you take it from him as does toph<br>"See you"she tells you as she leaves  
>When she does Zuko sits down"hey I'm sorry blowing up at you...i didn't mean to and for what i said too...it wasn't right"he tells you<br>"...That sucks"you say  
>"What"Zuko<br>"This bread Suki cooked it to hard"you tell him,he laughs at you,you smile at him"just don't say stuff like that again come on"you both get up and join the others you saw Aang was sitting away from the group as you guys where eating Katara came in happy about something"guess what I found"she says  
>"What"you ask her<br>She shows you guys"a baby picture of Zuko isn't he cute"she laughs  
>"Thats not me"Zuko"that was my father"<br>"Wow"Suki"hard to believe something that cute could have an evil plan"  
>"The worst father of all time"Zuko"he's a monster"<br>"But he's still a human being"aang  
>"You're going to defend him"zuko<br>"No I agree with he is a horrible person and the world would be better with out him but there has to be other way"aang  
>"Like what"zuko<br>"I don't maybe we can get big pots of glue and then i can use glue bending to glue his arms so he can't bend any more"aang  
>"Yeah then you can show him his baby pictures and happy memories will make him good again"zuko suki and sokka laughed<br>You and katara looked at one other then at Aang"do you really think that will work"aang  
>"No"zuko<br>"This goes against everything I learned from the monks"Aang"I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like"  
>"Sure you can your the avatar if its a way you can the universe will forgive you"Sokka<br>"This isn't a joke Sokka, none of you understand the position that I'm in"Aang  
>"We do understand"Katara"It's just...its just..."<br>"It's just what Katara"Aang yells  
>"We're trying to help"Katara<br>He points at her"Well when can think of a way without taking the fire lords life I would love to hear it"he yells  
>You jump in the middle"hold on bro don't yell at her"you tell him"she's telling you something"<br>"That is what helpful...hopeful"aang"I don't think so what you have anything good or should I flood his place like you did with Jet huh...so unless you have something to then say it if not leave me alone"he snaps at you then storms off  
>"Fine then if you can't take help then run away for all i care"you yell after<br>"Avani you know he didn't mean that"Katara comes over to you  
>"I know he didn't mean it..."you tell her"But I need some sleep night"you tell them"wake me up when he has his head on straight"you walk away from them<br>The next morning you woke Zuko wasn't next to you but you did hear everyone yelling for aang,you get up as you walk outside you find them there  
>"What's going on"you ask them.<br>"Your just now getting up"Sokka he was covered in spit"aang's gone"he tells you"and momo"  
>"He's not in his room"you asked<br>"We looked everywhere"Suki tells you  
>"Oh man...and what I said"you tell yourself<br>"Its not your fault Avani"Zuko comes over to you  
>"Yeah, he had a lot on his mind"Katara tells you<br>"Yeah but still...we have to find him"you tell them  
>"I think I might know someone who can help...she lives in the earth kingdom"zuko<br>You guys get on the back of appa as you guys fly away,you look back the island"oh little bro please be alright..."you tell yourself as the island gets smaller and smaller  
>You guys make it a part of the earth kingdom that was hidden in the forest there was building there you could hear people roughing around in there<br>"now this my kind of place"you smile everyone looks at you"what"  
>"Come on"zuko you guys go inside<br>"Who are we looking for"suki asked when zuko opened the door and saw who it was you did too  
>"June"you yell out her name with smile.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

You guys where in the place as you watch June beat up some guys  
>"You know girl with the mole" Sokka asked<br>"What are you talking about her skin is flawless" Suki  
>"No she rides around on a giant mole"sokka<br>"It's her shirshu" Zuko tells her "it can track anything it's the only thing we have at finding Aang"  
>I knew she follow in her dad's footsteps he was a good guy"you tell them<br>"How do you know her" Katara asked you  
>"Hold that thought she's done" Zuko tells you guys<br>As they walk you run over to her "June June" you greet her  
>She had sat down when she heard, she smiled as she got back up you both embrace one other in a hug "he hey girlfriend" she greets you<br>"Hey yourself" you tell her "it's been so long since I last saw you." you tell her  
>"Yeah I know too long..."she tells you "see that you have grown your hair back...looks a lot better this way"<br>"Yeah...thought I give it other go "You tell her "so what's new with you?"  
>"Ok...can you two talk about this later when the world is not about to be gone" Zuko breaks you both up,you both look at him<br>"Ah...well if it isn't prince pouty where's your creepy grandpa" June asked him  
>"He's not here" Zuko<br>"Ah...I see you work things out with your girlfriend" she tells him looking at Katara  
>"I'm notshe's not my girlfriend" Katara and Zuko  
>"Avani's my girlfriend" he quickly pulls you over by him "see see"<br>You look at him weird "oh jesh I was just kidding" she tells him, she looks at you "him?...did you have a lot of work on your hands with him" she asked you  
>"Please you have no idea...oh this my little sister" you tell her"Toph"<br>she look at her" Hey so you're the one Avani kept talking about all the time...just like your sis yep I can see it so what do you want" she asked Zuko  
>I need your help finding the avatar" Zuko tells her<br>"humph doesn't sound to fun" June  
>"Does the end of the world sound fun."Zuko tells her<br>She looks at him, then at you "we need to find him June" you tell her  
>"Alright" she tells you guys as she gets up<br>You guys go outside you see Appa and "Nyla"you yell her name she was playing with Appa when she heard you, she turned and looked your way you run over to her she comes to you"Oh look at you I remember when I last saw you...hey good girl" you pet her nuzzles you "who's my little baby huh?" you tell her in a baby voice everyone watches you  
>"Hey Avani" June called to you<br>you stop petting Nyla" yeah"  
>"Where is Redwood" she asked you<br>You slump down "I don't know where he is" you tell her  
>"I'm sorry" she tells you coming over to you<br>"So how do they know one other" Sokka  
>"Anyway"Zuko<br>"Right" June"Nyla...ok who has something with the avatar's scent on it" she asked  
>Katara went on the back of Appa took out Aang's staff "I have his staff" she tells her<br>she brings it over for Nyla to sniff she gets a few whiffs, you guys stand back as you watch Nyla go around trying to find the scent  
>"This isn't good"you tell them<br>"What do you mean" Zuko asked you  
>Nyla stopped June went over by her "Whats Wrong" Sokka asked<br>"Your friend is gone"june tells him  
>"Yes we know we're trying to find him"toph<br>"No I mean he's gone-gone doesn't exist" June  
>"Do you mean that Aang is dead?"sokka asked<br>"If he we're dead she would be able to find him"you tell him  
>"Yeah...whoa that's' a real head stretcher...well see ya nice seeing you again girl" June tells you as she was about to get on the back of nyla<br>"Wait I have other idea...there is one more person in this world that can help face the fire lord"zuko  
>"Who"you asked<br>"I'll be right back with a smell sample" zuko  
>He leaves you guys for a second then comes back with his uncle's shoe that really smelled<br>"You saved you uncle's sweaty sample" Sokka  
>"I think it's sweet"Toph<br>Nyla went over and sniffed she got the scent "Lets do this" she tells her Nyla runs off you guys hurry up and get on the back of appa and take to follow her  
>"So how you two know one other" sokka asked you<br>"Later"you tell him as you keep your eye on Nyla and June, it took you guys a full day to the next one to find where scent led you guys too.  
>You guys came to a part of Ba Sing Se the outer walls"We're going to Ba Sing Se"Zuko<br>As you guys Stop"Your uncle is somewhere beyond the wall Nyla is getting twitchy...good luck...and Avani next time race" she tells you  
>As she takes off "Bye June and Nyla Thanks" you tell her as you wave bye to her,you guys get off the back of Appa,you look up the wall you thought of what happened which send shivers down your spin you grab the area where Zuko burned you, you rubbed it, you felt a hand on your shoulder, it was Zuko you look up at him he kissed your shoulder then took you by your hand "Come it's getting late...lets rest and we start our search in the morning" he tells everyone<br>You guys all start to rest when  
>"Wait! How do you know June"Sokka asked you making everyone groan at him<br>You sigh as you sit back up and look at him the rest to the same"..I stayed with her and dad for a while...her dad was bounty hunter he was the one who gave me redwood...that's how I know her...she's one my other friend's she taught me how to tame Redwood ok? Happy?" you tell him frustrated.  
>"Yes, yes I am"Sokka<br>You roll your eyes and go back down on the ground Zuko comes over to you and puts your head on his chest you guys all go to sleep, it wasn't long when Toph woke up along with you before you both could say anything a ring of fire came around you guys  
>"What the-"zuko as you guys get up<br>You guys look around until your fell on four old men in blue robes  
>"Well, well look who's here" an old voice<br>You turn and see a man who looked crazy as he laughed looking down at you guys, Katara and Sokka smile at one other, the four men come down you look at them all one had a receiving hair line, the other was the crazy looking one, other he didn't look but he was fire nation and last on look really familiar to you with his bushy white hair he seem to be looking at you with a smile.  
>"Ok where surround old people" Toph<br>"Their not just old but master and greet friends of ours" Katara  
>She goes and greets the receiving hair line guy who's name is Pakku who tells her he is now their grandfather Sokka makes a bad joke, she then introduces Zuko to Aang's first fire being Master"Jeong Jeong"he tells him Zuko bows to him.<br>When you heard that name"Grandpa"you call to him  
>"Grandpa!?"everyone looks at you.<br>"Grandpa it is you!"you run over to him and give him a hug he hugs you back laughing.  
>"Ah...my little Avani"Jeong-Jeong"you take after your mother with her eyes like always"<br>"Ok this is a shock" Suki says what everyone was thinking  
>"Oh grandpa this Toph...my baby sister" you tell him bring Toph over to him he looks at her with a smile<br>"Umm hi"Toph  
>"Other one as well" he gives her a hug, she takes it<br>"And this is Zuko my boyfriend" you tell him  
>He looks at Zuko he gives him a small wave "Wait how do you know one other?"suki asked<br>"All old people know one other" Bumi you found out his name tells her  
>"We're all part of the same secret society" Piandao tells her<br>"The order of the White Lotus" Zuko  
>"That's the one" Bumi<br>"About a month ago we received a call from a grand master" your grandfather  
>"Your uncle Iroh of the fire Nation" Pakku tells Zuko<br>"Well that's who were looking for"Toph  
>"Then we'll take you to him"Piandao<br>Wait someone is missing from the group...where is momo" Bumi asked sokka all in his face  
>"He's gone, and so is aang"sokka<br>"Oh well so as long as they have eachother"Bumi he then takes off, you guys follow the rest but Jeong Jeong stopped Zuko.  
>"I approve" he tells him,you guys follow them back to camp Bumi told you guys how he took his city back and asked if anything good happened with you guy sokka and zuko said nothing,you guys make to the campsite which Bumi called it old people's camp.<br>Zuko then looked around for his uncle"W-where is he"he asked  
>"Your uncle is in there prince Zuko" Piandao pointed to the main tent in the center of the camp, you watch as zuko goes over there he then sits down, you and Katara follow.<br>"Are you ok"you both asked him  
>"No I'm not ok my uncle hates me I know it"Zuko"He loved me and supported me in everything I did and turn against him how can I show my face to him."<br>"Zuko you're sorry what you did right?"katara tells him.  
>More sorry then anything in my entire life" Zuko<br>"Then he'll forgive you he will" Katara tells him  
>You take his hand in your"She's right...he will,love always finds it's way to forgive" you tell him giving him a kiss, he stands up and lets go of your hand you and katara both watch him go inside, you look at her she smiles at you and you do the same<br>You guys got some rest and the next morning woke up eating together ,when you saw iroh you gave him a hug.  
>"I missed you so much"you tell him<br>"I did too"he tells you,he then steps back and looks at you"you have blossomed into a beauty of a flower...and Zuko is lucky to have you"he tells you  
>You give him a teary smile<br>"My fire bending had gotten alot better"you tell him  
>"That is wonderful" he tells you<br>"And me and my sister are back" you tell him  
>He smiles you follow him to have some food when "Avani can you come here" your grandpa calls to you<br>You go and follow him, he takes you inside to his tent "yes grandpa?"you ask him  
>"Sit down"he tells you<br>You do, he went over to his chest and pulled out something it was a other box he comes over and hands it to you on the table "open it" he tells you  
>You look at him but do as he said inside you a ruby headband along with a mini size version of the white lotus uniform for a girl your size.<br>"Your mother...was part of the group...she had forgotten to give this to you...so I am now...you and will always be part of this group that head piece she wore was given to her by her mother...from the sun people it was made by the dragons...and now you are the new holder of it" he tells you  
>"Oh grandpa thank you"you tell him as you get up and give him a hug.<br>He hugged you back"I missed you so much...now get dress"he tells you leaving you  
>You nod your head and change your clothes, it was nothing a blue skirt with blue white tank top with long selves like rest, you then put on your mother's heandband you look at yourself in the mirror, you didn't feel torn between what side you where on any more just then<br>"Avani"zuko's voice  
>You turn and look at him he looked at you,you give him a soft smile"my mother wore this"you tell him<br>he comes over"she would be proud...come on outisde I have something to tell you"he tells you taking your hand,you follow until you guys reached the middle of the camp he then cleared his throat "excuse me everyone"he yelled everyone stopped and look at both of you.  
>"Zuko what are you doing?" you asks him nervously.<br>He then turns and looks at you he takes both hands "Avani...I love so much you don't know how...you are a kind person who loves those all around her...you will always be there for them not matter, I see that by watching you and your sister...and I want you to know when this war is over that I will be here for you...and I want you be here as well...I want you to be so I can come back to a smiling face and your laughter...so I can hold you in my arms...Avani Bei Fong...when I come back, will you marry me?" he gets down on one knee holding your this shocked you and everyone else, you could tell he meant it "So?"he waited for you response.  
>You touch the side of his face,you started to cry"Yes yes I will"you give him a kiss a long one then a hug everyone cheers for you guys as you bot hug one other tightly<br>"I love Zuko"you tell him  
>"I love you too" he tells you<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

You guys where still at the camp as everyone got ready to go and help in their own in the battle,Sokka,Suki,and Toph where going to go and see if they could stop the fire nation air ships so they where giving a eel hound, while Katara and Zuko where going back to the Fire Nation place to take on Azula you on the other hand where going to stay behind with your grandfather and help them take back Be Sing Sa you where dress for the part,you guys give one other a hug.

"Everyone has to come back"you tell them

"Even me"Sokka asked you,you smile at him and give him a hug

"Yes even you Sokka"you wholeheartedly tell him"You might annoy m, but I wouldn't want that to happen to you,just make sure nothing happens to my sister or you really won't be coming back."

He smiles at you,Suki and Katara come and give you a hug all three of you at the same time"You be careful too"Katara tells you

"Yeah...if you don't come back then how are we going to help with your wedding"Suki you three laugh together.

"You three are the best friends, I ever had thanks for everything"you tell them, you hug them tighter.

Toph was next you and her give one a tight hug which lasted for awhile"Knock'em dead sis"she tells you.

"You do the same thing alright"you tell you both bump your fist together laughing,last was Zuko who you gave a hug too

"Be safe...and be crazy cause I know that's how you are"he tells you

You smile behind his back,he looked down at you and gave you kiss on your forehead."But also come back to me."

"Avani"Iroh calls to you"I have a surprise for you"

The minute you turn around you hear a familiar sound you look and see Redwood standing right by him"Redwood"you say his excitedly his name with delight as you run over to him,he drops his head for you to hug his nose,you cry on him"I missed you so much"you tell him.

He nuzzles you saying the same thing"We found him two weeks ago"Iroh"I had a filling you two might meet up"he tells you,you go over and hug him as well

"Thank you"you tell him

"Your welcome"he tells you

You go back over to the group,Sokka,Suki and Toph get up on the eel hound while Katara and Zuko get up on Appa.

"Guys"you call to them they look down at you"Please bring back my little bro"you tell them

"Don't worry we will"Sokka assures you.

You nod your head"And come back"you tell them all.

With that they take off leaving you there with the camp group watch them all go their own way Redwood comes from behind you and growls as they leave,you pat him on the side of his face"Come on boy"you tell him as you turn around.

"Alright everyone"Iroh calls all those who where part of the group came over you went over by your grandfather along with Redwood"Today is the end of the war as the members of the white lotus we make sure that there is peace and balance with the nations"Iroh"This fight will not be easy, but nothing is peace and freedom...now then let us go forth and set the city free"everyone cheers for what he said,as everyone gets ready you hop on the back of Redwood you take your grandpa with you along with the rest Iroh,Pakku,Sokka's teacher,and King Bumi.

"Whoa"Pakku was startled a bit

"Don't worry Redwood is a easy one to ride right boy"you tell him,he huffs in agreement

"How long have you had him"your grandpa asked you

"For some time...qu redwood"you tell him as he takes off with the rest of white lotus following,the sky had started to get lite up more,you felt some power that you never had before as you made your way to the front line the front part of the city,you guys stop and get off as you look at the city redwood growls loud as you all look at the city now with the fire nation sign on it.

You then felt someone hand on your shoulder,it was your grandpa he squeeze it tightly you look back up at the front.

"Be Sing Sa"Bumi"The Order of the White Lotus is here."

"Here to set you free"Pakku

"Only once every 100 years can a fire bender experience this kind of power"Iroh,you watch as he started to inhale alot when he did you noticed fire that was starting to come around you guys.

*So this what that comet does*you where amazed

"Avani...still be in contral"Jeong Jeong tells you

"O-ok grandpa"you tell him

Just then you hear an explosion you look and see that Iroh had done a huge fire ball or missile and broke the wall down of the city,Bumi then used earth bending to move you guys there,Redwood growled.  
>"Come on buddy"you tell him as you hop on his back"Que"you tell him he runs and jumps off the earth that Bumi was moving you your grandpa followed you shooting of like jet after you as you ran on Redwood to the city the minute you both got close those tanks started to fire at you guys,you stood up and jump off redwood and shot out a fire whip which was stronger then before at them which sliced right through the tanks in half,redwood just swung his paws at them or bite them with his teeth he then started to chase the guards who ran away from him,you fall down but use the earth to get your fall from then you where on the ground using the earth as if you where surfing as you fire bend at some other takes,you where happy with this power you had from your fire bending it was great you soon where able to make something you never where able too before a fire disk which cut open the tanks and when the guards ran out you just sunk them in the ground.<p>

"Avani"your grandpa calls to you

You look up at him in the sky"I'm fine"you tell him as you start to run through the city just as you turn the corner a tank sees you and aims to fire you,when it did,you quickly bend up an earth wall and move it to the tank then slam the ground sinking it,just then you hear a laugh it was Bumi he smiles at you,you do the same thing as you run some more you make some earth shurkins and fans when you see the guards you throw your shukrins at them pinning them before they could to anything,you then use your fans to fight them hand to hand thanks to Suki and your training you where able to move out their way and knock them out,as you where doing so you didn't see some along with a tank behind you they where about attack you you hear some one get knocked down and sword you turn around and find the tank in ice and the guards with their weapons cut up and knocked you,it was Pakku and Piandao standing there.

"Thanks"you tell them moving your hair out your face

"Thank you for saving us some"Pakku tells you"Now come on"he tells you both as you three run through the city you three where able to take out some more they went for the guards while you went for tanks,when they fired you,you where able to your surprise put up a fire wall more like a dome around you three this surprised you even them as they looked at you,when the tanks stopped firing you guys"stay close"you tell them as you look at your fire you start to heat it up more the gem on your headband started to glow you close your eyes when you did,the fire dome you had started to turn from orange to blue to green then finally to pure white when you knew that you spin around as you do does the same thing taking the dome down and then stop and throw out your hands which send the fire out in one huge blast that went after the tanks but in the shape of a dragon you where able to control it like water bending as it took on four more tanks even those who where far away when it hit the last one a loud roar came out and a explosion,you come back up and exhale calmly you then open your eyes and look around no or anything was around you guys.

Piando and Pukka look at you surprised just you guys hear some cheering sound,you guys didn't know if it was a good sign when you start to hear people running out and screaming with happy faces,you three look at one other it was the earth kingdom people who where happy

"Pukka...Piandao...Avani"Iroh calls to you guys turn and see him running over to you guys with Redwood and your grandpa and King Bumi

"Avani"your grandpa gives you a hug he was happy to see you safe.

"Grandpa"you where happy too that he was alright.

"It's over"Iroh tells you guys with a smile on his face.

"The war is over"Pakku was happy,he then looks at you"you quiet a granddaughter"he tells Jeong-Jeong

"Thank you"he tells them"I am very proud of you"he tells you"your mother would be as well"you smile at him

"Come now"iroh tells them

"Iroh"you call out to him

He stops and looks at you"yes"he asked you

Redwood gets down for you to get on as you do"I'm glad that I could help...but can you tell Zuko for me, I had to go check up on someone"you tell him

He looked at you,then nodded his head with a smile"alright"

you smile at him"It was nice to meet you all...thank you"you tell them"come on boy"you tell them as you and redwood ran off out the city

"Where is she going"pukka asked

Iroh smiled to himself he remember what Zuko had told him"come on"he tells them

**1 week and half later at the jasime dragon tea shop  
><strong>

Everyone was at the Katara and Aang came inside as Sokka remade his picture that he drew of everyone which was still bad.

"Can't you draw anything good"Katara asks her brother

"Hey I don't see you trying"he tells her

"Even Momo can do better"she tells him

"Hey it would be easier if Avani was here"he tells her,she hits him and hushes him.

"Shh"she tells him,he looks at then remembers Zuko he looks over at him

"Oh Zuko I'm..."he tells him.

"Its alright Sokka"he tells him.

"Still no word yet"Sokka asked him.

Zuko shakes his head no,everyone knew you where gone that you had to go somewhere but they just didn't know how long,Zuko was really worried about you no letter of anything he knew you where going to be alright but still.

"..."Everyone

"Whats with the long faces"your voice

Everyone turns and see you standing there in a nice long kimono from the Earth Kingdom,your hair was put in a nice high pony tail that had a flower as the band in your arms they saw child that looked no older then 1 year or so,it was a boy who was sleeping.

"Avnai"everyone cheers, they all get up and go over to you Zuko push through everyone to get to you he was happy to see you,he then looked down at the baby in arms, he was around one with black hair.

"This is Taiyo"you tell them in a soft voice.

"Aww he's so cute"Katara fawns over him, when she said that he started to wake up,when he did he looked around at all these people with his dark brown eyes he didn't know,he grabbed onto you more scared.

"Hey little guy"Zuko gets down to his level,Taiyo looks at him Zuko smiles at him,he takes him from you and holds him,Taiyo didn't mind Zuko holds him up high"Hey not little guy but big guy..."he brings him down"Can you say you daddy"he asked him,Taiyo just looked at him. Then giggles.

"Hey buddy"Sokka gets over to him,Taiyo sees him and starts to cry.

"Can you say scary man face"Katara tease her brother,everyone laughs at.

"He's so handsome"Iroh"Let me hold him"he takes him from Zuko"Just think of all the stories I will tell you"he takes him back inside the shop

"Let me hold him...he is my nephew"Toph yells

You and Zuko watch as the others went inside,Zuko pulled you close to him.

"You sure you want to raise him...I mean you do have-"he stops you

"I love you that's all that matters"he tells you placing his forehead on yours looking at you in your eyes"We're a family now and I wouldn't want to have it any other way he's my son too"he tells you as you both kissed,it broke when you heard Taiyo starting to cry.

"Sokka what did you do?"Katara yells at him.

"I didn't do anything"Sokka freaks out.

"You better not be giving him nightmares"you say at him as you and Zuko both go inside.

**10 years later on Ember Island  
><strong>

You where now 25 dressed in royal fire nation clothing,you had that fire nation hair piece that you had to wear to show your status as wife of the fire lord you where now pregnant again and almost due,you where standing by the beach with a candle on a saucer you smile at the ocean as you bend down and put the saucer in the water and push it out,you watch it as it drifts away,you watch the candle until it was gone,you then turn around and head back to the house as start to walk back some guards come and meet you.

"Your highness"they bow to you

You nod to them as you make your way back as they follow you,it was funny you try to run away from this life but now your back to it,you make it back to the main house,the same one you guys hide in when you where kids,you thought of memories you laugh at it.

"Mom"a young boy's voice,you look up at your son your adopted son Taiyo he was wearing royal fire nation clothes for a male he started to grow out his hair like his father he was now the crown prince of the fire nation,he was only 11 years old and very good in fire bending he smiles at you,he goes down to help you come up.

"Is everything alright"he asked you

"Yes...is everyone here"you ask him

"Yep uncle Sokka is here along with auntie Katara and Suki and Toph, also uncle Aang also our cousins, grandma and grandpa, and everyone else"he tells you"Little Iroh and little Lu Tenis playing with them as well as"he informs you.

You smile at him,your other two sons both born a year apart but they act like twins who was named after his great uncle and the other his late cousin  
>as you both make it back you could hear everyone's voice you heard,Katara now mother of a little boy who has his mother's hair and father's eyes he was not a bender though name after his father's best earth friend she also had other one due as well she was around the same month with you,there was Sokka and Suki proud parents of two girls who which was funny one was a water bender the other earthbender their twins older where, then Katara's child and yours but Taiyo was the oldest their names where Hiroko and Chizu and they are just like their father but with better jokes,as for your sister she is to busy being the teacher now in the city of Be Sing Sa and she is the best but she is dating Haru now you all hope they will tie the knot soon,you where able to patch up things with your father who was also there he was happy to see you,you where also able to patch up things with Toph's mom she did tell you that she was sorry for what she did,Smellerbee and Longshot got married she started to show more of her girl side she is pregnant but not due yet for some months Tao is now an inventor for Zuko so he lives with you guys,Ty Lee is still on good terms with you all,she found someone else to date,June still a bounty hunter and your good friend your sons love when she comes over,you and Mai are good with one other she said she was happy for you and Zuko when you both got married she now teaches Tayio in weapons,as for your wedding day you remember that you and Zuko got married about a year and half or so after the war and didn't have your kid until you where 19 and your second one until you where 20,as you and Taiyo finally reach the place and hear everyone's voice.<p>

"We're back"he yells,you look up and see everyone there,you then look Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,Suki and your husband it was hard to believe you guys where all young once and in their place stood adults you smile at them,they all come over to greet you.

"Avani"Katara and Suki hug you

"Look at you Katara your getting big you might pop soon"you tell her,she laughs at you

"Lets not talk"she tells you,Katara had grown up to be the best water bending master in her tribe and soon there where others that she taught along with Aang's help.

"Hey what about my hug"Sokka you turn to him and give him a hug,just like his father he did become a great warrior he also inherited his old sword master place which is where he and Suki live now with their kids he also teaches the art of sword master to other she almost looked like him but not much.

"Little bro"you go and hug Aang,he was taller then you now,you give him a tight hug,he still had his hair shaven grow he still had his huge ears and wide eyes but he was more manly looking he started to even grow a goatea just a small one.

"Hey sis"Toph comes over to you,you look at your sister she had grown into be a beautiful young lady that you knew she would,you both hug one other.

"Mommy mommy"your two sons come running over to you

"There are my two man"you try to bend down and pick them up,Zuko comes over to you guys the new fire lord his hair was now longer he wore the robe of a Fire lord he still had his scar,he was handsome in anyway,he comes over to you,you both hug.

"Is everything alright"he asked you

You shake your head yes at him,he kisses you on the top of your head"That's good"

"Its almost like old times"Aang says

"Yeah...and look at us now"you tell him

"Yeah..."Katara smiles she touches her necklace from her mom,you still had your headband from your mother

"Come on"Zuko you guys head back inside you take Zuko by his arm as Tayio and the other kids run inside as you guys follow,once inside you guys just talk and laugh about the good times,you Katara then get up to go for a walk.

"It's amazing our husbands where once enemies now look at them...best friends"Katara

"Yeah...they are..."you tell her with a smile,just then you felt a sharp pain and something liquid between your legs you grab your stomach

"Avani"Katara goes over to you when she felt the pain in her stomach,you both start to sit down slowly

"I-I-I think the b-b-babies ar-e coming"you tell her inbetween breaths

She nods her head at you as both experience the pain,just as you guys where a maid pass by and sees you both.

"Lady Katara, Lady Avani"she yells to you both as she goes over to you both,you both where sweating,you bother scream other maid passes and she yells at her.

"Go and get lord zuko and avatar aang"she tells her"Their having their babies"the other maid nods and runs off  
>with the rest who where still talking and laughing.<p>

"Yeah I remember that..."Sokka

"Lord Zuko! Avatar Aang!"the maid comes in they all turn and look at her"It's Lady Avani and Lady Katara their babies are due"she alerts them hearing this Zuko and rest hurry up and run out to follow her,by the time they get to you both other maids where there helping you both Aang and Suki goes over by Katara and Zuko and Toph go over by you Tayio was worried but not as much as his little brother's and other kids who didn't know what was happenging they started to cry.

"Taiyo get them out of here"Zuko tells him

"Ok dad come you two"he picks up his brothers and leaves.

"Lord Sokka please get some more wet towels"the maids tell him

"..."Sokka was shock he still couldn't handle the birth of a baby that he fainted again.

"Can't we move them"aang asked

"I think so..."maid tells Aang and Zuko pick you both up which caused more pain"Carefully this way"she has them take you both to other room where there was a sofa you where put on a different side the maids and midwifes get to work with you both Zuko was holding your hand while Toph was wiping away you sweat as well Aang and Suki did the same thing with Katara.

"Breath breath"Zuko tells you as you squeeze his hand tighter

"Push... push"the maids tell you both

You both scream as you push,with Taiyo and his siblings and the others kids they made it back to the others the boys kept crying taiyp tried his best to kept them quiet.

"Hey you guys don't worry your moms will be fine"Ty Lee tries to comfort them.

They cry harder"Here Taiyo"Mai comes over to them and takes one from him,the others come around to calm the kids down hours past until the kids calmed down when they did Suki and toph go back to them they burst through the doors they did have blood on them but they smile at everyone.

"So"her father as well as Katara asked her

"Their girls"they tell them"they both had little girls come on"everyone smiles as they follow them back to the room,when they get inside they saw Katara with Aang holding his new daughter then you and Zuko holding your new daughter you both where tired but it was alright everyone comes around to you guys as they aww at the sight.

"They look so cute"Ty Lee gashes over them.

Tayio stood to the side long with his brothers Zuko looked up and motion for them to come over they do he looked at his two sons who where still scared he picks them up in his laps and show them their new sister.

"See you have a new little sister"he tells them,they look at the little new baby who was now sleeping

"She beautiful"your father tells you as along your step-mom

"Thank you"you tell them

"Look at me great granddaughter"you grandpa smiles "have you guys name them yet"mai asked

You look up at Katara and you both smile

"Kya"Katara"after my mother"

"Vestia after my mother"you tell her

"That's a nice name"aang and zuko tell you both as they pull you guys closer to them,you both had girls born on the same day art the same each named after the other's best friend,later that while you and katara slept zuko and aang where holding onto their daughters standing by one other they both looked like their mothers but had their father's eyes,they smile down at their daughters as they slept in their arms

"Just look at them"Aang

"Yeah"Zuko

"This is the start a new blooming friendship"Aang tells him as he lays his daughter back down as well Zuko he does the same they both layed next to one other both their daughters one was half fire and earth the other on half air and water but to gather they make up the four nations united both proud fathers smile down at their daughters as they watch them sleep.


End file.
